All Hell Breaks Loose
by TaraHalliwell
Summary: Sequel to 'A Brothers Journey'. Excalibur has been stolen, the Elders are dead, and there another freakin' prophecy to worry about! Although, with a life like the Halliwell's, what else could you expect besides demons, devastation, destruction and chaos..
1. Character Bio's

Authors Note: This is just the character bio's for my story so you don't get confused. And so I don't get confused :D This list pretty much has everything except for physical features and personality traits, both of which you'll be able to figure out by reading ;) This story will have all of the cousins, plus a few extra characters, in it but this story will mainly focus on Chris, Wyatt and Bianca.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed, just the ones that I created and my interpretation of them.

* * *

Piper Halliwell + Leo Wyatt

**Wyatt Mathew Halliwell- 21**

Fire starting

Telekinesis

Orbing Telekinesis

Conjuring

Power Blasts

Energy Balls

Orbing

Sensing

Protective Shield

Healing

Fire Manipulation

Projection

Telepathy

Freezing

Exploding

**Christopher Perry Halliwell- 18**

Telekinesis

Earth Manipulation

Orbing

Sensing

Electricity

Invisibility

**Prudence Melinda Halliwell- 14**

Telekinesis

Exploding

Air Manipulation

Materialization

Astral Projection

Paige Matthews + Henry Mitchell

**Henry Jr Samuel Matthews- 14**

Orbing

Sensing

Orbing Telekinesis

Water Manipulation

**Pandora Helen Matthews- 12**

Healing

Deflection

Dark Manipulation

Orbing

**Patricia Julie Matthews- 12**

Healing

Light Manipulation

Orbing

Psychokinesis (Move things she can't see)

Phoebe Halliwell + Coup Cupid

**Pearl Cassandra Halliwell- 13**

Ice Manipulation

Hearting

Phasing

Premonitions

**Pamela Allie Halliwell- 11**

Heat Manipulation

Levitation

Hearting

Premonitions

**Purity Hope Halliwell- 9**

Empathy

Spirit Element (Necromancy?)

Levitation

Hearting

Extra (Extended) Family:

**DJ Anderson (The manticore baby from Season Six, Episode- "Little Monsters".)**

Manticore Scream

Shimmering

Enhanced Speed

**Billie Jenkins**

Telekinesis

Projection

**Christina Jenkins (Billies 5 year old daughter)**

Astral Projection

**Bianca Lynn**

Shimmering

Conjuring

Energy Balls


	2. Prophecy

Authors Note: Well here is the first official chapter of this story. It's probably going to be a bit confusing at first but, hopefully, by the end of the chapter everything will be cleared up. If not then feel free to review or pm me and ask a question. This story has a kind of complicated theme so if I'm making things to difficult then feel free to let me know. I'd appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you offer. Enjoy! Also this was just an explainer, kind of. The next chapter will have much more action :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters, but I do own my interpretation of them.

_Two months ago:_

_Zelar had just finished up his meeting with Locus, a lower level demon. He was the slimiest demon around, literally and figuratively. He knew just about everything about the underworld because he never leaves. Gypsies cursed him a long time ago and, surprisingly, that turned out to be a good thing, for the demons anyways. Locus devoted his life to learning the secrets of the Underworld and ancient magic and, while his powers have not evolved, his knowledge and wisdom has made him a valuable ally. _

_Zelar walked across his cave to the farthest wall, still amazed at how well his plan was coming together. He had obtained the key and stopped the side of good from discovered the need for a key. Now all Zelar needed to do was find the Scroll, translate it, and stop it from happening. _

_See, centuries ago, there was an ancient prophet, Juhali. Juhali wasn't a demon, but he also wasn't a mortal, witch or magical creature. He just 'was', as he liked to say. Juhali was something more, he was sent to this realm from another- purely to send a message. No one knew what this message was, but they all knew that it had something to do with the epic battles between good and evil. Juhali wasn't one to socialize, he talked to no one and did only what he was supposed to do before vanishing._

_Juhali vanished, but no one knows how. It was never discovered whether or not Juhali was killed, vanquished, returned home or some other alternative that no one had ever heard of before. Juhali did speak once however, to both sides. _

_"I am not good." He had said to an Elder and then, later, the Source. "I am not evil. I simply am." Juhali had refused to answer questions and instead delivered a message. "I was sent for a reason. Ignore that reason and your kind will die." _

_He was not intimidated by the Sources threats, or the Elders bids on his conscience. "You must listen, for soon I depart. There is a battle coming. This battle is different and yet the same then previous ones. You will not see it coming. Or, if you do, it will be to late. The battle will happen. When this battle happens, one side will come out champion and the other, wounded. You must find the Scroll when the time is right."_

_The Source and the Elder had began using different tactics to convince Juhali to give them the Scroll but he merely said, " I have no preference to the outcome of this battle. Some will live, others will perish. But something big will change. One side will thrive, the other will whither. It was merely my job to inform you of those involved and their purpose." And before Juhali had the chance to say anything else a blinding flash of brown entrapped him and he was unable to say more._

_Zelar was interrupted from his thoughts when Levoca walked into the room._

_"Levoca." He greeted without turning around._

_"Zelar." She replied coolly._

_"Have you found the location yet?" Nervousness dripped in his voice and Zelar was unable to think of anything else. He needed to find that Scroll, and fast. The year of the end was fast approaching._

_"Yes." She replied coldly. Zelar's look of anticipation turned to excitement and he turned towards her gleefully. "Not so fast." She said acidicly and Zelar looked her with confusion._

_"What?" He asked sharply, annoyed that his moment was ruined._

_"There are many more obstacles then the key." She hissed in betrayal. Zelars eyes narrowed dangerously and his temper rose._

_"Are you suggesting that I went through all of this effort for NOTHING?" He demanded, screaming the next word with fury. Levoca's eyes widened with fear, she did not want to mess with him, not now that he controlled Excalibur._

_"No, my Lord. Of course not. I am merely frustrated by our setback, that's all." She assured him, immediately taking on a more pleasing, meek, demeanor. Zelar watched her carefully for a few minuets before calming back down. She was his most valuable oracle after all, he would hate to waste her talents._

_"What obstacles do you see?"_

_"Nothing I can't handle, with a little help." She said imploringly. Zelar nodded, immediately catching her drift._

_"How many demons will you need?"_

_"Twenty. At least ten will die." She warned him. Zelar merely nodded and summoned twenty demons into the room._

_"Call me when I need to play my part." He commanded and Levoca nodded easily. "Hurry."_

_They had returned, with only three demons and Levoca, but they had returned victorious. They got the Scroll and then, all they needed to do, was translate it._

* * *

"It just doesn't make any sense." Chris said with frustration, not enjoying this family meeting. It just wasn't going well. It had been two months since the attack on the heavens and things have been... hectic. Currently, Phoebe was still in the hospital but she was coming home tomorrow. Paige, Piper, Leo, Chris, Wyatt, D.J. and Bianca were sitting around the dinning room table trying to discuss why the demons did what they did. "It's too well timed!" Chris said angrily, banging his fists on the table in frustration. Piper shot him a scolding look, but otherwise let it go. "Excalibur and the Elders! They lost to many demons for it to have just been a random killing spree."

"Well obviously it was planned Chris." D.J. said in a very 'duh' tone.

"Yes, but demons only go after absolute necessities." Bianca cut in, having had experience in this area. "Demons don't like to get their hands dirty. They want to do the job in the quickest and easiest manor possible. They didn't need Excalibur to kill the Elders. That part of the plan wasn't necessary. They must have had an ulterior motive."

"Maybe not." Leo said calmly, trying to be the voice of reason. "They may have just seen an opportunity and took it. No one said the demons played fair." Leo reminded them all.

Chris stood up furiously and began pacing. "But they didn't need to involve us. In fact, it was suicide. If they had left us alone and went after the Elders anyways, then they would've been safer. The Underworld knows that we don't... didn't" Chris corrected himself, feeling another pang of guilt at the death of so many good beings. A death that he wished he could've prevented, no matter how much he disliked the Elders. "That we didn't associate ourselves with the Elders anymore. We would've had no way of knowing what they were doing and they could've wiped out all of the Elders and lost less demons." Chris said, completely agitated with the lack of knowledge they had.

"Well maybe they didn't know that." Paige suggested, shrugging. "Maybe they thought that we'd immediately come to the Elders rescue so they wanted to distract you."

"But if they wanted us distracted, then why make me mad at Chris. If they wanted us distracted then why didn't they just send some random demon after us?" Wyatt asked in utter exhaustion.

"I know why." A soft voice interrupted from the doorway. All seven heads whipped around to see Pearl standing in the doorway.

"Pearl Cassandra Halliwell! How long have you been standing there and does your father know where you are?" Piper immediately reprimanded. She had been helping Coup take care of Phoebe's daughters ever since Phoebe was hit by that energy ball. The Halliwell's had yet to figured out who fired the energy ball.

"I've been around for a few minuets." She said, walking into the room and looking somber. "Dad knows I'm here." She said, before stopping and making a face. "Well... he will. I left a note on my desk for when he checks in on me. I needed to talk to you guys." Pearl said sincerely, looking around at them all and feeling totally helpless. She wanted to help them stop whatever was going on, but she wasn't able to before. But now Pearl had a way to help and she intended to do everything she could.

"Pearl, now really isn't a great time..." Paige began, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Pearl cut her off.

"I had a premonition." She said, sitting down in the chair Chris had just vacated.

"What was it?" Wyatt asked cautiously, not entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"It was of the past." Pearl began. "In the vision, the demons had shimmered into the heavens. The Elders started to orb out and run, but this one demon stepped forward and said, 'To bad you blew it with the Halliwell's. You might have been able to get the the Scroll first if you hadn't'. Then the killing started and my vision ended." Pearl started to squirm uncomfortably as everyone scrutinized her. "Does that help?" She asked timidly, hoping that she hadn't seem those gruesome things for nothing.

"Yes, it does." Piper smiled reassuringly at her niece. "Bianca, could you take her home please?" She asked, demonstrating her trust for the phoenix and smiling when Bianca looked up at her with a confident smile.

"Sure, don't start arguing again without me." Bianca only half joked. She held out her hand towards Pearl and Pearl sighed wearily.

"Why can't I just heart home?" She asked with a loud yawn.

"Because that power is still unreliable to you and it's 3 o'clock in the morning so your focus is off." Paige reminded her sternly.

"Fine." Pearl gave in easily, always one of the most submissive Halliwells. She grasped Bianca's hand firmly and the two shimmered out.

Chris opened his mouth the second we were gone but Piper held up her hand in protest. "No." She said. Chris looked at her incredulously and started to speak again, but she interrupted him. "No Christopher." She said, sharper then she intended. Chris immediately crossed his arms over his chest and lowered his head, hating when she talked to him like that. Piper sighed and walked over to Chris. "I'm sorry peanut." She said, using his nickname. Chris lifted his head and she rubbed his arm gently. "Tomorrow is Christmas. Let's try to get some sleep and let tomorrow be a normal, happy day."

"But..." Chris began to protest, never the one to give up.

"No buts." Piper told him sternly. "We need a break and now we have some new information. We can analyze this subject some more after Christmas. For now let's all get some rest and help to make tomorrow a good day. I'm picking Phoebe up at 9am and as it is already 3am, I would like to get some sleep." Chris nodded reluctantly and Piper kissed his forehead just as Bianca shimmered back in. "Are you spending the night again?" Piper asked her uncomfortably.

Bianca and Chris have been impossible to separate and, as long as they slept in separate rooms (or made Piper think that), then Piper didn't mind Bianca spending the night. That and Bianca had betrayed her coven by fighting alongside the Halliwells. She was no longer welcome at her home, not until she went back into the family business that is.

"If that's alright with you Mrs. Halliwell." Bianca said uncertainly.

"That's fine. Let's all get some sleep. Oh, and call me Piper." Piper said to Bianca, smiling. Bianca smiled back and her and Paige immediately started making gagging sounds.

"Oh, stop." Chris said with mock annoyance, slapping Paige's arm gently. Paige make a grouchy face at her nephew before saying goodnight and orbing home to her family. Piper and Leo trudged up the stairs and D.J. shimmered out muttering something about 'Dad is going to _kill_ me for being out so late', leaving Wyatt, Chris and Bianca alone.

"Goodnight Chris. Bianca. Don't sleep with each other tonight, I want to sleep not hear moaning sounds all night." Wyatt told them, enjoying the blushes that immediately spread across their cheeks. Bianca raised her eye brows challengingly and Chris groaned.

"Let it go, B. Let it go." He murmured, too tired and embarassed to put on a show. Bianca never seemed to mind if she showed off in front of Wyatt but, considering Chris and Wyatt are brothers, Chris typically has issues with that. Bianca pouted but complied, sending Wyatt a fake look of death in the process. Wyatt laughed good naturedly, ruffled Chris's hair, grasped Bianca's shoulder, said goodnight and orbed up the stairs- way to tired to walk.

"Sleep?" Bianca asked Chris hopefully. Chris should his head and replied,

"Underworld." With an incredibly small smile. Bianca huffed.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" She said sternly, imitating Piper's tone perfectly. "You will not drag yourself, and me, to the underworld again. We are to tired for that. Our focus would be off and we could get ourselves killed. It would be an incredibly stupid move." Bianca told him wearily. She didn't want to fight with him, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to him.

"Bianca you can stay and get some sleep if you want, but I've got to go down there and.." Chris began argumentatively. Bianca cut him off with a furious look.

"Chris we've been going to the underworld every night for nearly two months, and guess what. We haven't figured anything out yet!" Bianca exclaimed angrily, standing up and pacing away from him. "Obviously whoever arranged the attack on the heavens is well hidden. One night off isn't going to make a difference because we're not going to find anything." Bianca told him pessimistically. It was true; they had been going to the Underworld, trying to gather information, for two months and they were unable to find anything out. All they got for there efforts was lack of sleep and bruises that they couldn't explain and therefore, couldn't get exposed to the family and healed.

"Bianca..." Chris started exasperatedly. He knew that if there was information he needed down there then he probably would've heard about it already. However, that didn't change the fact that he needed to be out there, doing something, instead of feeling useless.

"No. We're not going. End of discussion." Bianca said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest and watching Chris determinedly. Chris shot her an irritated look before climbing to his feet.

"Fine." He grumbled, hating the fact that there were so many unanswered questions and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's going to be okay." Bianca told him, gently taking his hand in her own. "It's going to be fine." She reiterated, sighing at the look of defeat in Chris's eyes.

"Thanks." He whispered, the one word having a thousand meanings. "I love you." He whispered gently, starting the long trek up the stairs with her.

"I love you." Bianca repeated quietly, the words echoing down the stairs case and through the quiet house.

* * *

In a secluded cave in the underworld, massive amounts of demons were swarming around one figure. This figure was high up, on some kind of throne. He had a glass case behind him with the legendary sword, Excalibur, in it. There was a lot of noise going on in that room and, after about a half hour, the demon on the throne finally spoke up.

"Quiet!" He shouted and immediately all of the demons attention turned towards him. The demon rose and smiled malicioulsy at his gathering, and they grinned back. "Friends: demons, warlocks and darklighters alike! We have assembled here today to..." The demon trailed off in confusion as the crowd began to split and make room for a demonic prophet, Levoca. Zelar bit his lip in anticipation, hoping that she had been able to translate the scroll.

Levoca made it to the front and Zelar climbed off of his throne. "Yes?" He asked impatiently. Levoca growled at his impatience and screamed. Her scream created a sonic barrier between her and Zelar and the rest of the demons. This way they would be unable to hear their conversation.

Levoca layed the scroll on the floor and she and Zelar crouched over it. The pages were ancient and yellowing. There were tears and burn marks, and even some wax drippings from candles. However you could loosely make out the words:

_Proeliator Versus Progenies vadum grow validus quod validus culminating in adventum of three sanctimonialis. Iam , illa three sanctimonialis would exsisto plurrimi validus veneficus orbis terrarum has umquam notus. They vadum exsisto notus ut Lepor lepos Ones , quod illa three sanctimonialis vadum exsisto patronus of insons insontis. Lepor lepos Ones mos valeo ut nullus have seen pro , tamen versus vadum non subsisto illic. Ut three plagiarius exuro ut unus super a divum of tripudio lux lucis , veneficus mos sileo parumper sanctus dies hospito a bis beatus parvulus. Ut parvulus vadum non iustus exsisto bis beatus unus. Secundum adventum of bis beatus parvulus magis liberi mos adveho. They mos recreate an ancient vox , quispiam sic inennarabilis ut veneficus pro eram non promptus pro it's adventum. Plures centuries have obduco iam , quod illic est plures advenio. Per vox of three vicis three , ut Novus Luna est quietus super exordium of terminus , divum mos patefacio quod progenies ero exspectata ut suum novus fatum ut Transcendence. Vacuus elementum universitas mos pereo , quod obscurum vadum corrigia._

"Have you been able to translate it?" Zelar asked, unable to contain his excitement any further.

"Barely." Levoca answered, swiftly removing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Some of it may be a bit off, but overall I think that I got the basic gist of it." Levoca spread out the paper on the floor and read aloud:

_The Warren Lines Lineage shall grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Now, these three sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They shall be known as The Charmed Ones, and these three sisters shall be protectors of the innocent. The Charmed Ones will have power that none have seen before, but the line shalt not stop there. When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child. _

"I know all of this already!" Zelar exclaimed angrily, turning murderous eyes on Levoca. Levoca continued as though there had been no interruption.

_That child shall not just be twice blessed alone. After the arrival of the twice blessed child more children will come. They will recreate an ancient power, something so indescribable that magic before was not ready for it's arrival. Many centuries have passed now, and there is many more to come. By the power of three times three, when the New Moon is resting over the beginning of the end, the sky will open and the lineage will be welcomed to their new destiny as the Transcendence... without the elements the world will perish, and darkness shall rein._

Zelar's eyes widened as Levoca finished reading. "So, what now?" Levoca asked nervously, not liking the sound of the prophecy she just translated.

"Now, we come up with a new plan." Zelar said in a frustratingly calm voice. A wide smirk spread over his face and he cocked his head to the side in thought. "I think I've got just the thing." He said, laughing cruelly.


	3. Merry Christmas

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_A/N: Please enjoy the second chapter, and if anything is confusing then feel free to ask me throw a review or pm. Oh... and one more thing... please review! It'll make me smile :D_

_**Warning: Small swears at the very end.**__  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or the characters created in Charmed.**

Bianca woke up feeling tired and stressed. She quietly rolled over and saw Chris awake and watching her, gently playing with a strand of her hair.

"Morning." She said, smiling and yawning.

"Good morning." Chris replied, looking out the window. The sky hadn't passed completely from night to morning yet. The world was still coated in a dull gray, with just the slightest tinge of orange to begin brightening it up.

"What time is it?" Bianca asked, a little disoriented.

"Six-thirty." Chris answered with a small smile. Chris loved the adorable confused expression that Bianca had on her face at this moment.

"Oh, I guess I should get moving then." Bianca said in a near panic. If Piper found her and Chris up here together... Bianca shuddered. It would just not be pleasant. Bianca stood up and, thanks to years of Phoenix training, was able to maintain her balance despite lack of sleep. "How long do you think Piper will let us sleep in 'till?"

"Probably about nine. That's when Christmas breakfast starts." Bianca nodded, leaned down to give Chris a quick kiss, and shimmered out. Chris sighed once she left, hating how empty his bed felt without her. Chris looked across to the room and was incredibly surprised to see Wyatt's eyes looking back at him.

"Hey Chris." Wyatt said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Hey Wy." Chris replied, using Wyatt's childhood nickname. "What are you doing up so early. We didn't wake you did we?" Chris asked with concern, Wyatt wasn't looking very good. Deep purple shadows, stretching across the entire bottom of his eyes, made him look as though someone had punched him.

"No, I've been awake for a little while." Wyatt yawned hugely, and rolled over. "Night Chris." He murmured, already half asleep.

"Night bro." Chris answered, feeling the calmness of sleep calling him.

* * *

In a secluded cave in the underworld, massive amounts of demons were swarming around one figure. This figure was high up, on some kind of throne. He had a glass case behind him with the legendary sword, Excalibur, in it. There was a lot of noise going on in that room and, after about a half hour, the demon on the throne finally spoke up.

"Quiet!" He shouted and immediately all of the demon's attention turned towards him. The demon rose and smiled maliciously at his gathering, and they grinned back. "Friends: demons, warlocks and darklighters alike! We have assembled here today to..." The demon trailed off in confusion as the crowd began to split and make room for a demonic prophet, Levoca. She was new, but she was good. She had helped them to find a glass powerful enough to hold Excalibur and she was very well respected.

"Zelar!" She shouted fearfully, her eyes still a dark red from her last vision. Zelar immediately climbed off of his throne and met her at the bottom.

"What is it?" He asked harshly. He wanted to finish his speech and celebrate, was that too much to ask! Zelar was incredibly frustrated with Levoca for interrupting him, but one look at her fearful eyes immediately sobered him. "What happened?" He asked more gently this time- well as gently as a demon can get that is.

"I have been able to translate the Scroll." She answered quietly, muttering a spell afterward so the other demons couldn't hear the rest.

"Tell me everything." Zelar replied, enunciating every word and looking incredibly greedy.

Levoca snorted. "You wouldn't be able to understand everything." At Zelars enraged look she quickly continued. "What you do need to know is that if the Charmed Ones children are not eliminated before the end of this year then they will form the 'Transcendence.' They will be incredibly powerful, maybe more so then the charmed ones."

Zelar's eyes widened as the severity of the situation hit him. Quickly, he climbed back on his throne and Levoca reversed her silence spell. Immediately complaints and concerns were shouted and screamed from the audience. "Silence!" Zelar roared, in no mood for this. Silence fell over the cavern and Zelar continued. "Gather you forces. Get you strongest warriors together. Tonight, we attack the children of the Halliwells. Tonight we make history!" Zelar howled a battle cry and raised a fist in the air, grinning in approval when the other demons followed his lead. Tonight they would kill the children of the charmed ones. Tonight, they would stop an ancient prophecy from coming true and tonight, they will win!

* * *

"Presents, presents, presents." Bianca murmured, completely unfamiliar with the idea of Christmas. "This is ridiculous!" She said in exasperation, conjuring an athame and throwing it at the stubborn ribbion she was trying to tie around a gift. Chris watched her with amused eyes, a soft smile never leaving his lips. "That's it!" Bianca declared, standing up to her full height. Chris's looked switched and he watched her warily now.

_"This spell I rein_

_Will have no personal gain_

_To finish what should be done_

_Because doing it myself is no fun"_

Bianca finished chanted and smiled mischievously at Chris's incredulous look. Immediately the presents were wrapped in beautiful paper, all finished off with bows.

"Bianca..." Chris started warningly. Every since the news had come out about Bianca being a phoenix, Chris had tried to teach her the good side of magic. This meant introducing her to a lot of things that she was unfamiliar with such as personal gain. Bianca was getting really good at wording her spells to avoid personal gain but, as Chris had reminded her several times, that wasn't the point. "You know that you can't use your powers for personal gain." He finished a speech that was beginning to seem familiar to him. Chris wasn't really mad at Bianca, he was more exasperated. She was incredibly stubborn when she wanted to be and right now, she wanted to be stubborn.

"Chris, come on. It was for the greater good." Bianca said with a smile, thinking fast. Chris raised an eyebrow in response and tried his hardest not to smile at the impish look on her face. "Your entire family would be incredibly upset if those presents weren't wrapped. They might've even killed me!" Bianca sighed dramatically, let out a fake wail of despair, and buried her face in Chris's chest.

Chris laughed good naturedly and shook his head. "Good, save me the trouble." He muttered. Bianca raised her head and narrowed her eyes warningly. Chris looked at her with mock fear and Bianca punched his shoulder. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "That hurt." Chris pulled his best pouting face and Bianca melted. He looked so adorable like that and she couldn't help but love him more and more every second she spent with him.

"Come on." She said with mock annoyance. Chris smiled at her and Bianca smirked at him before grabbing her set of presents and saying, "Race you downstairs?"

Chris looked at her curiously for a minuet, wondering what put his normally serious girlfriend in such a playful manor, before shrugging. "Sure." He said, not understanding the catch. Bianca immediately shimmered out and Chris's mouth dropped. "Cheating!" Chris yelled out before orbed out behind her with all of his presents in tow.

Bianca arrived downstairs in the empty living room and set her gifts under the overflowing Christmas tree. Chris was only a few seconds behind her and he immediately shoved his presents under the tree before running towards her. Bianca's eyes lit up with laughter and she ran as fast as she could. Bianca weaved through the incredibly large Halliwell family with ease, enjoying her training as a Phoenix in that moment.

"Hey, no running in the house." Piper reprimanded over the noise, used to treating Bianca like one of her own kids now. Bianca immediately stopped, but Chris came barreling after her. Two seconds before he collided with her Bianca shimmered out of the way and Chris ran into Wyatt. They were both sent crashing to the floor and the Halliwells immediately erupted into laughter.

"Having fun baby brother?" Wyatt asked, light heartedly. Chris smiled at him before attempting to untangle himself. Wyatt laughed and trapped Chris in a head lock.

"Wyatt!" Chris whined but Wyatt merely laughed harder. Bianca stood in front of Chris now, watching the brothers happily. She was incredibly glad that Wyatt was good now, and that Chris and Wyatt seemed to have such a good relationship. No one had died this time around and for that Bianca and Chris were incredibly grateful. They were the only ones with memories of the old time line and they intended to keep it that way. "Mom!" Chris shouted over the noise his family was making.

Phoebe, Billie, Christina, Coup, Paige, Prue and Patricia were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing some new reality dating show.

Henry, Leo, Henry Jr, Derek, D.J., Victor and Pandora were sitting on or around the couch in the conservatory, screaming at the tv as a football game played.

Purity and Pamela were running through the house screaming Christmas songs at the top of their lungs. They were currently stuck on Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

Piper was trying to cook the feast they were about to eat and Pearl was helping. Piper spared Chris and Wyatt a glance before turning back to the stove and stirring one of the pots. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, behave!" She told them sternly.

Wyatt let Chris go before tackling him to the ground. Chris and Wyatt rolled around on the ground for a while with Bianca cheering behind them.

"Bianca Lynn, do not encourage them!" Piper said with exasperation and affection. She was starting to grow a serious soft spot for Bianca. Anyone who looked at her and Chris together could tell how much love they have for each other, and Piper knew that things were different this time around. Piper knew that judging Bianca on what her other self did, would be like judging Wyatt for what his evil version did. It just wouldn't be right.

Bianca smiled at Piper before walked over to Phoebe table and asking for bets on who would win the wrestling match.

* * *

An hour later the entire Halliwell clan was fed and tired, but there was still one last thing to do. Presents! The living room was loud and an unorganized chaos. The younger children were underneath the tree, screaming names and handing out gifts. The children, and adults, who received their presents would open them as noisily as possible before shouting and exclaiming their pleasure with the gift, and the buyer.

All in all, things in the Halliwell house hold were insane. But that's how these Halliwell's thrived, on the insanity of everything. They weren't normal, but they were happy. And for that, they didn't need to be normal. Things were going well, the Halliwell's were happy and healthy- therefore, it's only normal that something goes wrong. Suddenly a loud wail came from the corner of the room. Every head in the living room whipped around to see Purity leaning against the wall, terrified.

Phoebe immediately rushed towards her daughter. "What is it honey?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room with large, terrified eyes. The rest of the family (plus Derek, D.J., Billie and Christina) stared back at her, equally scared and confused.

"Mommy, Grams is talking to me." Purity said with confusion, staring at a spot just over Phoebe's head. Immediately the Halliwell's were on red alert. Everyone stood up and crowded around Purity, wondering what was happening.

"Honey, Grams isn't here." Phoebe told her daughter frightfully, looking around in confusion and fear. Her hair was standing on end and something wasn't right.

"Yes she is. She's telling me to give you a message." Purity said defensively, still scared. "She keeps telling me to yell, 'Everyone get out.' She wants us to leave, Mommy. She says demons are coming." Purity ended solemnly, looking at Phoebe with confusion. There was an audible gasp and then no one had a chance to move before all hell broke lose.

Tens of demons all shimmered in, each with a fireball or some kind of weapon in there hand. Unlike any other attack the Charmed Ones had seen, these demons were prepared. The moment they shimmered, or dark orbed, in they began hitting the Charmed Ones with everything they had.

A chorus of shouts erupted and the younger kids began fleeing in absolutely terror. "Coup get them and the mortals out of here. NOW!" Piper screamed, absolutely panicked. There was no way to stop this attack from happening and it seemed as though the demons were too organized to defeat.

Bianca, Chris, the Charmed Ones, Wyatt, Billie, Pearl, D.J., Henry Jr, and Prue stood on the front lines, trying their absolute hardest to hold off the demons until Coup could get everyone else out.

"Pearl, get out of here." Phoebe screamed desperately, dodging a fireball. It was no use.

"No way. You way too outnumbered!" Pearl screamed back, over the explosion of a fireball hitting the grandfather clock.

Piper was absolutely frantic. Her children were in the middle of this war and her sisters, family and friends were out there. All she every wanted since learning about her destiny was a normal life and these damn demons just kept coming back. And now they were attacking on Christmas and for that, they were going to pay.

Piper screamed and began freezing and exploding demons at random, not needing to know which powers she was accessing as long as she was doing something. She scanned the room, looking for anyone who might be getting hurt. Unfortunately, while Piper was busy watching everyone else's back she forgot about her own. A demon shimmered in behind her, threw an energy ball at her back, and laughed as Piper fell.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed, terrified. Phoebe tried to make her way over to Piper, but it was no use. The fighting was too intense. Even with her empathy, she didn't seem to be able to put a dent in this demonic army. Phoebe was still weak from being in the hospital for so long and was way out of shape. Her reaction time was just a bit off and a well placed blow to the abdomen had Phoebe landing on the ground, completely out of breath and unable to help.

"Fireball!" Paige cried, watching with satisfaction as the demon exploded. That satisfaction was short lived, however. Paige watched as both her sisters fell, first Piper and then Phoebe, trying to get to Piper. "No!" Paige shouted. No one heard her over the chaos of the fight and Paige made her way over to her sisters slowly, determined to save them.

Billie waved her arms frantically and dropped to the ground, narrowly avoiding a fireball. "Dammit!" Billie cried, no longer the cocky witch she was when she first met the charmed ones. Billie was horrified at the massive attack they seemed to be hit with. She had heard about what happened in the heavens, and that was definitely worse then this, but she was terrified for her life and those of her friends and her only daughter.

Henry Jr orbed out of the way of an incoming athame, rematerialized behind a demon and telekineticly orbed an energy ball into the demons back. He wiped a hand across his brow, feeling the adrenaline working it's way through his veins. Henry Jr had never been so involved in a fight before, and he wasn't liking it nearly as much as he thought he would. Henry Jr was terrified for his father and Uncle Leo and the other mortals that had been here. They had no magic to defend themselves and were easy targets for these demons. However, before Henry Jr could get much farther in his worrying he saw his two aunts go down and raced over to help his mother heal them.

Pearl phased threw an athame and picked it up once it fell to the ground harmlessly. She threw it, with practiced aim, and hit a demon right between the eyes. "Bulls eye!" She exclaimed proudly, having no time for celebrating.

Prue knew that it was to dangerous to use her power of astral projection right now, there was no way she could leave her physical body slumped over during this pandemonium. She fought with her other powers and she fought hard. "Bastard!" She called hysterically, watching a demon go up in flames and twisting around violently, wishing she could be every where at once so she could help her family.

DJ shimmered behind a demon and quickly slit his throat from behind, wondering why he decided to be friends with the Halliwells. Life was never boring around them, that was for sure, but this was ridiculous. They just had a huge battle and DJ was looking forward to some relaxation time. Oh well, DJ loved the Halliwells like family and if fighting demons constantly meant keeping them, then DJ would take his last breaths fighting along side them.

Bianca ducked and rolled, throwing an athame from one hand and an energy ball from another in the process. Bianca was fast and, normally, she was good but today she couldn't focus on her opponents. She was worried about everyone and that fear was incredibly unfamiliar to her. She rolled with a punch and set a demon flying backwards with a kick before spinning around, hoping to catch a sight of her loved ones alive and well.

Chris scanned the battlefield with calculated indifference. When Chris got his memories back, they weren't just memories of another him, or his past even. They were memories of a warrior. It was times like these when Chris used that to his advantage. He knew how to hit this species of demons hard, and where it hurt the most. He knew better then to look for his family because he knew that would distract them and himself. Chris knew this things, but that didn't change the mind numbing fear he felt and the passion that that fear inspired in him.

Wyatt charged forcefully threw the demons, wishing he could use his power blast. Power blasts were Wyatt's most effictive power but it disinigrated everything in it's path and, right now, the battle was far to intense and interwoven for Wyatt to even take a chance like that. Wyatt saw his mom and Aunt Phoebe go down and was about to go help when he saw his Aunt Paige and cousin, Henry Jr, rushing over to heal them. Wyatt watched as his Uncle Coup tried his hardest to evacuate the younger kids and the mortals. And that's when he heard it.

Everyone's heard the phrase 'a deafening scream', but you never quite understand the meaning until you experience it for yourself. Wyatt whipped around in fear and alarm only to hear another tortured scream behind him. Not knowing which way to run, utterly paniced, Wyatt raced through the, now completely frozen, army of demons. Wyatt dimly wondered who was able to freeze the entire armly, but realized that it was the combined alarm of every remaining Halliwell with the ability to freeze.

While they had the advantage, Chris, Bianca, DJ, Prue and Pearl made their way through the demons, killing as many as they could while trying to get to the source of the unnerving screaming.

Billie gasped in absolute horror. On the ground, with a large circular burn in her stomach, was a young girl. She was lying in a puddle of her own blood and Billie screamed so loud she thought that she had gone deaf. The world raced away in swirling colors of flashing light, sounds, and screams. Billie barely registered that they were her own screams. She stepped forward, watching the unmoving girl with a sorrow that can't be expressed.

"Christina!?"


	4. We all come from the Goddess

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

_A/N: Well here's the third chapter. I hope you like it and, as always, feel free to message me if there's something you don't understand._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Charmed, but I do own the characters I made up and this plot.**

_**Thanks to lizardmomma: I didn't realize that I had been spelling Coop's name as Coup. The word 'coup' actually comes from the french word, 'coup d'ete' which means to overthrow. Thanks for letting me know lizardmomma. (Also I've been taking french for two years now so I am totally embarrassed that I didn't catch that :D)**_

_

* * *

_

"No!" The anguished cry ripped from Billies throat, age old sorrows pouring forth, and ancient wounds being violently reopened. "Please, God, no!" She cried again, begging for divine intervention. "No, no, no, no." Billie sobbed, each 'no' coming out weaker and more violent them before. "NO!" She screamed, wishing she had died instead of her daughter. "Please.." She whispered, her kness giving out. Tears poured from her eyes and her face turned red: she was the picture of grief.

"Oh my God." Piper whispered in a hushed voice, tears also streaming freely from her eyes, dripping down her neck, and finally settling on her blouse.

"Oh, Christina." Phoebe sobbed, delicately moving over the the hysterical Billie.

"No, no, no." Billie whispered in denial, cradling her child's body to her chest. She wasn't gone. Christina was alive and well. She had to be. She just had to be. "Please." Billie whispered to her daughters broken body. Gently, Billie pulled back to pet Cristina's blood red hair. "No." She again, shaking her head in denial.

"Billie, I am so sorry." Phoebe told her, touching her shoulder gently. Billie flinched violently and started crawling away from Phoebe, dragging her daughters body with her. Phoebe sat there on the floor, now covered in Cristina's blood, and raised her hands to her face, devastated.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Paige whispered, her body racked with sobs. She couldn't believe it. She really couldn't believe that Christina was gone. It didn't make sense. How could this have happened? How could things have gone so wrong?

"Leave." Piper commanded the children sharply. "We need to talk to Billie alone." She added, much more gently. They nodded in understanding and quickly orbed/hearted/shimmered out. Piper's body shuddered as she sighed, taking in the grotesque seen before her. "Billie.." Piper started but trailed off, not having words for the tragedy that had befallen the women she thought of as a sister. "I'm so sorry." Piper tried, knowing that 'sorry' would never be enough. Her face fell and she collapsed on the floor next to Phoebe.

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder and felt her sisters comforting embrace encircle her. "Piper..." She tried. But she couldn't. There were no words for this. There was no way to describe the wound that was in her heart, or the throbbing of her own heart- now a cruel mockery of Christiana's death.

"I know, honey." Piper said desperately, wishing more then anything they could've saved her. "I know." Piper repeated, completely breaking down. "Paige." Piper said with grief, inviting her youngest sister to join them.

Paige sobbed loudly as she sat with Piper and Phoebe. This wasn't right. They should've saved her. "Why couldn't we save her?" Paige asked no one in particular. And no one had an answer. Paige had loved Christina like another niece and now... now she was gone. Now she wouldn't get to have the life that she could've or would've had. Would've had, if not for the demons that attacked.

"Please, please, please." Billie whispered over and over. Her grief unimaginable by most people. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She tired. Gently Billie shook her daughter and, when there was no response, a devastated howl ripped from her empty throat. "Christina Helene Jenkins you will answer me." Billie tired desperately, loosing all sense of herself.

There was no answer from her, Christina was really and truly gone. "Don't you dare." Billie said, sudden anger flaring up in her. "Don't you dare die." She couldn't loose her only daughter, her only connection to her family. "I... love... you, Christina." Billie finally choked out, hating how difficult it was to tell her own daughter that she loves her. "I love you baby. Your a good girl and mommy loves you very much. Wait for me." Billie whispered in her daughters ear, her heart completely shattered, and her world gone.

* * *

Zelar paced his cave anxiously. He had sent many demons after the charmed ones children, and it had been a half hour already. He was worried, not for the safety of his followers, but for his plan and his life. If they couldn't kill these witches then he wouldn't be able to lead evil above ground.

Zelar was also waiting for demons that he had sent on a different mission. Zelar was incredibly confident, one might even argue arrogant, and he was positive that the witches would die tonight. Therefore he had decided that he would undertake an important ritual tonight. The ritual of initiation.

He would be the first Source in decades, but Zelar was up to the challenge. He had promised the underworlds occupants that he would lead evil into a new year and a new beginning. He was confident that tonight would be a victory so, therefore, the obvious thing for him to do would be to celebrate his achievement by becoming the underworlds leader; by becoming the Source.

So, Zelar was incredibly disappointed when a significantly fewer demons shimmered back in then had shimmered out.

"What happened?" He asked sharply, rage radiating off of him in arduous waves. His eyes changed drastically from a small fire, to an immense inferno.

"There were too many of them." One particularly brave demon stepped forward. Fury and hatred billowed off of him in overwhelming waves.

"And?" Zelar asked incredulously, they had planned for something like that to go wrong. "We were supposed to be prepared!" He exclaimed dangerously, ready to strike that demon down but not wanting to ruin his numbers any further.

Perhaps the demons knew Zelars hesitation to loose anymore demons tonight because his upper lip curled up in a sneer and he scoffed. "Prepared?" He asked disbelievingly. "There is no 'prepared' against the charmed ones and their legacy. They too strong!"

"We knew they would be strong!" Zelar thundered. "It was _your _job to incapacitate them."

The demon who had been speaking stepped back and remained silent, seething the whole time.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you all where you stand." Zelar demanded, readying a fireball to throw into the crowd. He knew they would all dodge it but he didn't care. At this moment all he was seeing was red. This plan did not go well, and worse; the Charmed Ones and their legacy would be looking for him now. Zelar had to act fast.

"We did kill a girl." A female demon informed him apprehensively, eying the fireball in his hand. Zelar immediately put the fireball out and turned towards the demon.

"What girl?" He asked, hope lining his tone.

"A small child. Maybe five years of age. She didn't look like one of the charmed one's children though."

"That's right." A different demon said, this one with a bald head. "She was the daughter of the former ultimate power. The Jenkins girl."

"Really?" Zelar murmured to himself, a malicious grin marring his features. "Well then. I guess tonight wasn't a complete loss after all." At

the skeptical looks he received, Zelar continued. "A new plan must be made but rest assured, the charmed ones children will fall. And after then the charmed ones, and then evil will rule." He paused. "I still have the legendary sword. We will regather our forces and then we will succeed in killing each and every last one of them." He finished his speech with an evil grin, showing off his surprisingly pointy teeth.

Cheers rose from the crowd and fireballs were tossed at the roof of the cage in triumph.

"Someone get me Levoca." Zelar called over the crowd before muttering to himself, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Chris, Bianca, Wyatt, DJ, Henry Jr, Pearl and Prue shimmered, orbed, and hearted over to Phoebe's house. Coup had managed to get the younger kids and mortals out of the way of the battle... everyone except for Christina.

Solem looks covered their faces and Pearl, Prue and Henry Jr's faces were wet with tears.

Bianca's face was a look of cool indifference but if you watched her long enough her mask would crack momentarily, showing the guilt and fear that hid underneath, before quickly being prepared. She felt guilty for a hundred and different reasons; for not saving Christina, for letting down her newly acquired family and for thinking that she was glad that it wasn't Chris.

Chris was holding Bianca's hand in a crushingly tight grip, though neither of them seemed to notice. He was shaking from head to toe, small convulsions would shot through his body like electricity was shooting up and down his spin. He couldn't get the image of Christina lying dead and broken out of his head. He couldn't get Billies screams out of his head, or the scent of her blood...

Wyatt stood stiffly next to his younger cousins, holding them as they cried. He was trying not to let it get to him, but how could it not. He's lost innocents before, it's part of the job sometimes. But he's always been able to be so detached from them. He's only known them for a few hours, or maybe days, once they died. But Christina... Wyatt's known her for her entire life. Her incredibly short life.

DJ had walked over to his father the second he shimmered in. DJ tired, but he couldn't seem to force words past a blockage in his throat. Derek somehow understood because the second he saw DJ walking towards him he enveloped him in a tight hug and didn't ask any questions. For that, DJ was grateful. He had always seen the Halliwells as this greater then life force and now, to see firsthand that they weren't invincible, DJ was scared.

Pearl immediately ran to her father and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his stomach. Coop embraced his daughter with worry, wondering what had traumatized her so much.

Prue was crying, but she wasn't sure she was feeling it. This whole thing just didn't feel real. How could it be real? Her family and Billie fight demons all the time. They do lots of good acts in the world. The world would repay them this way. The 'powers that be' wouldn't do this to them. It couldn't be happening... It couldn't. Because if it happened, if it was real, then Prue would be forced to feel the weight of her cousins death. A weight that she would place on her shoulders, a blame that would shame her for the rest of her life. And Prue didn't think she could handle that.

Henry Jr was trying to stay strong. He was a guy, and guys didn't cry. Especially not 14 year olds. However, Henry Jr couldn't help it. What he had seen was so horrific, so terrible.. Henry Jr felt another shudder rip through his body and didn't bother to hold back his sobbs. He felt his older cousin pass him off to his father and felt his dad's panicked arms wrapping around him.

"Hey, it's alright. It's going to be alright." Henry tried to comfort his distraught son, but his words only seemed to make him worse. Henry was panicking now, wanting desperately to know what had happened, but not wanting to ask.

"No it's not." Henry Jr whispered desolately.

"What happened?" Henry finally asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know. Wyatt stepped in at this point, wanting to save his younger family members from the pain of having to relive that awful moment. Gently, Wyatt shifted Prue into Chris's arms and walked over to Henry.

"I think that adults should follow me." He said gravely. Victor, Henry, Coop and Wyatt walked into the other room.

"Did something bad happen?" Purity asked innocently.

"Ya." Chris said, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence. "Something bad happened." He said, nodding his head at her question and trying to control the raw grief that threatened to overwhelm him. Tears started to fall from his eyes and Chris shook out his hair, hoping to hide his face and stay strong for his family.

"Hey." Bianca said quietly. She gently kissed Chris's cheek and took Prue from his arms, allowing him time to grief. Prue clung to Bianca, having gotten used to having her around and having begun to think of her like a sister.

"She's dead." Prue whispered brokenly, not knowing what else she could say. Or if there even was anything to say.

"I know, honey." Bianca murmured, stroking Prue's hair gently. "I know." She repeated, feeling the full weight of her own tears blistering her eyes.

"What happened?" Pandora and Patricia said at the same time, but with different tones of voice. Pandora was weary whereas Patricia was petrified and Purity merely looked solemn.

"Did someone die?" Pamela asked quietly, wishing that she had stayed and helped fight. Maybe then whatever had happened wouldn't have.

"Yes." Bianca answered sadly.

"Grams warned me. She told me to tell everyone to leave. I should've listened better." Purity mumbled guilty, looking at her hands as though expecting them to be covered in blood.

"Hey, that's not true." Pamela said, walking over to her sister and pulling Purity into a comforting hug. Pamela was terrified, there was no denying that, but she knew that whatever happened wasn't Purity's fault.

"You're only nine. You couldn't have known what was going to happen." Pearl said miserably, walking away from where she had been standing, and gently stroking Purity's hair, hating the tragedy that had befallen their family and Billies.

"Who?" Patricia asked, barely holding it together. In some ways she didn't want to know. In other ways if she didn't know right this second, she felt as though she would explode.

Bianca exchanged a look with Chris, not wanting to overstep her bounds. After all, these weren't her cousins. She really felt like they were, but Chris had known them his entire life, just like he had known Christina her entire life, so if anyone had a right to deliver this news, it was Chris. Chris scrubbed a hand across his face sadly, looking more exhausted and worn then his cousins had ever seen him

"Well?" Pandora demanded anxiously. She couldn't take this waiting. What if it was her mom who was dead, or one of her aunts, or... Pandora just couldn't do this. She didn't want any of them to die.

Chris stood up and walked over to Pamela, Patricia, Pandora, Purity and Pearl. Chris looked at Pearl, giving her permission to walk away if this was to much for her. Pearl moved away from the small group and walked over to where Bianca, Henry Jr and Prue where standing.

"It was Christina. She got hurt and we couldn't heal her in time." Chris said, biting his lip at the looks of shock, distress, hurt, grief and disbelief that covered his cousins faces. "She's gone." Chris reiterated, flinching at the loud sob that came from Pamela. "I'm so sorry." He added, his voice breaking and tears flowing down his faces faster then ever. He hated having to break the news to his cousins, he hated having to break their hearts.

Distressed sobs rose from the small group as they huddled together, Chris trying his hardest not to fall apart and failing. Christina had been like another cousins, a little sister, to him and he couldn't believe that she had died right in front of him. She had been hit and Chris hadn't noticed. How could he ever forgive himself for that?

The adults walked back into the room, each with red rimmed eyes and some of them still crying. Coop immediately took his three daughters into his arms and mourned with them. "I know it hurts." Coop murmured gently. "But mourning is showing how much you loved that person. You're honoring her memory by mourning her. It's alright to cry." Coop said comfortingly, directing this last statement at Wyatt, who was trying to stay strong for his family, and Bianca who had yet to shed a tear.

Wyatt immediately went over to Chris and pulled him into his arms, trying to soothe his baby brother. Victor walked over with him and rubbed Wyatt and Chris's backs soothingly, his own grief unable to be voiced. Before long they were joined by Prue with Bianca standing awkwardly in the background. "It's alright Bianca." Wyatt whispered, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke much louder. Bianca's eyes immediately began to water again and her bottom lip trembled.

"Come here, baby." Chris called sadly, making room for her in the group hug he, Wyatt and Prue were enveloped in. Bianca moved forward gratefully and thrust her arms around Chris, Wyatt and Prue.

"I'm sorry." Bianca murmured, feeling her tears overflowing. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Bianca said again, choking on her tears. Chris kissed her head gently.

"I know baby." He answered just as Wyatt said, "It's not your fault, Bianca. It's no ones fault."

Once Henry had entered the room, he immediately took his kids into his arms and let them cry. Henry didn't know what to say, he didn't think there was anything to say. He felt horrible, not just because of her death, but because he knew there was no way he could've helped to prevent this from happening. Without any powers he's as defenseless as she was.

The small families eventually huddled together, mourning for a lost life.

* * *

Billie, the Halliwells, the Matthews, and friends of the family were all gathered at the same mausoleum where Prue's funeral was held. Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Victor were having intensely sad feelings of deja vu, but they all were trying to stay strong for their children and their friend.

Billie was a complete mess, she couldn't do this. She couldn't bury her daughter. Christina hadn't even had a chance to live yet. This wasn't right. It wasn't right! After all the good Billie had done, this was how she was repayed. Billie had fought more evil then most people even know exists and she was still alive and kicking. So why did her daughter have to die when she didn't even get a chance to live yet. Why?

"I would like to lead you into a chant. If you can, please sing with me and show our lost sister how dearly she is loved and will be missed." Gently the High Priestess began to chant. After a few moments other voices joined her and soon a large chorus was morning their loss.

_"We all come from the Goddess_

_And to Her we shall return_

_Like a drop of rain_

_Flowing to the ocean_

_Hoof and Horn_

_Hoof and Horn_

_All that dies shall reborn_

_Corn and grain_

_Corn and grain_

_All that falls shall rise again."_

Eventually the song gently drifted away, and the only sounds filling the mausoleum was sobbing.

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny. Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet again."

The Wiccan High Priestess finished her speech and picked up a lenght of rope. Gently she put the rope into a silver bowl filled with water. After resting her hands over the bowl momentarily, she raised her head and blew out the candles.

"Blessed Be." She finished, bowing her head at the large crowd of mourners.

"Blessed Be." Was echoed back at her, voices filled with pain.

* * *

A/N: That is an actual Wiccan chant by the way. I'm Wiccan so I thought that I'd include that. I'm not really sure what the name is but it's been stuck in my head forever. You can see it on youtube if you want to look it up.

I know that this chapter was all about mourning but the next chaper will be getting away from the mourning a little bit.


	5. Kids Vs Adults

**All Hell Breakes Loose**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Chris!" Wyatt called out, getting his baby brothers attention. "Duck." Chris dropped to the ground as a fireball soared over his head. The fireball hit the cave wall with a sickening eruption and Wyatt blasted the demon, killing him.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked worriedly, immediately running over to Chris's side and helping him up. Chris shrugged her off and got up on his own. He looked around in irritation and swore. Chris, Bianca, Wyatt, DJ, Prue, and Henry Jr had been going on routine trips to the underworld every since Christina's death. Chris had recognized some of the demons that went after them, but they were all different species which could only mean one thing. Someone, or rather- some_thing_- was organizing the underworld.

"I don't get it." Henry Jr said, out of breath. "Why didn't this demon give up who the next source is... or is going to be. I thought he was exiled."

"True. But that doesn't mean he's not still scared of the soon-to-be-Source." Prue said, looking at her athame in disgust now that it was covered in demon goo.

"It's not only that. Maybe he figures with this new Source he can get out of exile. Make an alliance or something." Chris said, inching away from Bianca as discreetly as possible. Ever since Christina died he had been going more and more into 'Chris leader of Resistance' mode and pulling away from everyone. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else that he was close to. They were waging a war, and that meant casualties, which was something that Chris really didn't want to face.

"Um... guys?" DJ called their attention. "I hate to be the barer of bad news but how long do you really think we'll be able to keep this up?" The group exchanged looks. "Either the kids wont be able to cover anymore, or someones going to notice that we're gone way to often."

"We'll just have to deal with that when it happens." Wyatt said, not putting much thought into that. Fire burned inside of him, fueling his passion and desire to find this demon. Wyatt had promised himself a long time ago that we wouldn't let any of his friends or family get hurt. I mean, he is the twice blessed after all, he can do anything! But he felt as though he broke that promise, as though he betrayed himself, his family, Billie and- worst of all- Christina. Wyatt would do whatever it took to find those demons and slaughter them.

"Speaking of which, we should get back. We've been gone a while." Prue said, looking around at the dank environment that were dropped in and shivering. Chris, Wyatt and DJ seemed way less eager to leave. Those three had spent so much time in the underworld lately that they felt pretty comfortable down there.

"You know, maybe you two should go and the rest of us should stay." Chris said, referring to Prue and Henry Jr. "Wyatt, Bianca and I should see if there's anymore demons that might be willing to give up some information." It wasn't that Chris didn't want them there. He just didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. If it were up to him then he would be the only one going on these kinds of missions. He couldn't risk them, not after what happened. Chris didn't think that he would be able to live with himself if he let another person get hurt.

"Chris." Prue said sharply. She was tired of the martyr routine. He was always saying that they needed the rest or that everyone else should be safe and protected, but lately he was looking way worse off then the rest of them. "Don't be a dumb ass." She said bluntly, raising her eyebrows challengingly and putting her athame back in it's sheath- planning on cleaning it later.

"Seriously Chris, you if think that we're leaving you guys here then you need more sleep then we though." Henry Jr said defensively, standing next to Prue and crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, his eyes sweeping over the two of them in a calculating way. Wyatt, Bianca and DJ exchanged looks, deciding to stay out of it for now.

"It means," Henry Jr said, refusing to back down to his cousin. "That maybe you need to take a brake." Chris's eyebrows shot up and Wyatt bit his lip in anxiety. "Ever since... what happened," The group flinched, "You've been way cut off. Man, I don't even know you anymore. You've got this entirely different personality and you're treating us all differently. Your acting like..." Henry Jr hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Chris's feelings, but he did need to get his point across. "You're acting like we are your warriors instead of your family." He finally said, voicing what many of them had been thinking.

Chris's eyes flared dangerously, fire dancing within them. His eyes flashed in warning and Chris took a step forward, getting in Henry Jr's face. Henry Jr glared back at him defiantly and Prue tensed.

"Maybe it's because you are a warrior now." Chris said, shock fluttering over Henry Jrs face at the admission. "Maybe because we are fighting a war now. Christina is dead and there's some demon out there who thinks that he can become the new Source, take us on, and kill us. I don't intent to let that happen, and if you can't handle what these missions entitle then maybe you shouldn't come back." Chris said, unable to restrain his utter frustration.

Henry Jr glared at him, anger rising in his body. He had never been very good at controlling his anger, and now was no exception. He actually blamed his mother since Paige was a lot like that in her teenage years. Henry Jr's breathing increased and, before anyone could stop it, he pulled back a fist and rammed it into Chris's face.

Chris's head snapped back reflexively and his eyes widened. Bianca groaned, Wyatt shook his head, DJ gasped and Prue immediately got between them.

"That's enough testosterone for one day. Knock it off." She ordered, shoving against Henry Jr and Chris's chests, sending each stumbling back a few feet. Chris made no move to go after Henry Jr. In some ways, he felt like he deserved that and besides, Henry Jr is his younger cousin- his mother would kill him if she ever found out that they got in a fight. "Chris is right." Prue said to the amazement of everyone in the room. "We need to be an army now. We need to work together." She continued imploringly, staring at everyone in a scared and determined way.

"Well on that happy note, I say we get back home." Wyatt said, trying to break up the tension.

"Good idea, we don't want the adults getting to suspicious." Bianca said, carefully taking Chris's hand, thankful that this time he didn't pull away. "Plus, we have school tomorrow. And tomorrows the first day of midterms." She said, laughing at the groan that immediately came from everyone except for Wyatt.

"I don't have classes tomorrow." He said cheerfully, laughing at everyone else. Prue stuck out her tongue at Wyatt, causing him to laugh harder.

Henry Jr felt the adrenaline slowly leaving his body, leaving him feeling drained and guilty. He bit his lip and sighed. "Chris." He called hesitantly over the calm that had befallen them. Chris's eyes met his and Henry Jr took a deep breath. "Sorry for sucker punching you." He said sheepishly, smiling.

Chris shook his head with affection and clapped Henry Jr's shoulder. "No problem." He said before quickly punching Henry Jr on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Henry Jr exclaimed. "We even yet?" He asked, already planning a way to get back at Chris.

"Oh ya." Chris said and then muttered, "For now." Smiling, the group transported out.

* * *

Pearl laughed at her Aunt Pipers face as she described, in detail, the dissection that her older friend performed at school. "And then this gross stuff started oozing..." She continued, having way to much fun. Piper shook her head in disgust.

"Pearl!" She exclaimed in exasperation. She loved her niece, but sometimes she just didn't know what to do with her. "I'm trying to eat." Pearl grinned innocently and Piper rolled her eyes fondly. Piper glanced at the wall and her eyes widened. "Pearl you should get going. You were supposed to be home ten minuets ago."

Pearls head swiveled around and she bit her lower lip in worry. Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, DJ, Henry Jr and Prue had went on another demon mission earlier and, since she was considered too young to go with them, she was stuck with the task of occupying Piper. Every adult needed to be distracted until they got back so that was Pearl, Pandora, Pamela, and Patricia's jobs. Pandora was watching sports with Henry and Leo, while Patrica was shopping with Paige and Pamela was talking to Phoebe and Coop about boys. Purity was involved as well, albeit to a lesser extent. She had the job of warning the rest of them if any of the adults seemed to be getting suspicious. They had a codeword for that; it was to sing 'I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves'. They knew that code would work since that song was banned from all Halliwell houses since last month when Purity and Pamela went a bit overboard with it.

"Oh, well I can stay a little longer. Pamela wanted to talk to Mom and Dad alone for a while about some big crush she's got." Pearl said, thinking fast and needing to stall for time. "Speaking of crushes..." She smiled conspiratorially and was about to launch into the latest gossip when the phone rang. Piper smiled at Pearl, happy about how close they had gotten lately, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Piper." A male voice sounded from the other line.

"Derek?" Piper asked, smiling. She had been keeping very close tabs on her entire family after... the accident and that includes Derek. Pearl's eyes widened when she heard Derek's name. He had never bothered to call before and that meant that he was going to ask about DJ. DJ had told his Dad that he was hanging out with Chris and Wyatt at Pipers house as his cover. Pearl bit her lip anxiously and her foot started tapping.

"Yep, it's me. I was just wondering if you could send DJ home. I needed to talk to him about some stuff."

Pipers frowned in confusion. "DJ isn't here." She answered with worry.

"He told me that he was going to hang out with Chris and Wyatt tonight." Derek answered, trying to to think about what the implications of this could mean.

"No, Chris and Wyatt said that they had to go to the library to do some studying for midterms." Piper answered with growing worry. She glanced at Pearl and immediately suspicion gathered in her eyes. Pearl bit her lip and turned away from Piper, knowing that she would spill if she didn't. "You know, I'm sure it's just a miscommunication. Give me a minuet to sort everything out and I'll call you right back." Piper said, rage lighting up in her eyes. A murmmer of agreement came from the other end and the conversation so over.

"So," Pearl began, her voice much higher then it used to be. "About that crush thing I was going to tell you about..." She trailed off at the look of fury on Pipers face.

"What's going on Pearl?" She asked dangerously just as Leo walked into the room with Pandora tugging on his sleeve and trying to force him back into the other room. Pearl and Pandora locked eyes, both looking incredibly worried. Leo immediately felt the tension in the air and looked between Piper and Pearl with confusion.

"What's going on?" He asked with confusion. Pandora and Pearl gulped nervously and looked around the kitchen.

"I think we need to have a family meeting." Piper said threateningly. Leo's eyes widened.

"What is it?" He asked with worry, not liking the sound of that.

"Your children." She said sharply and Leo's eyebrows rose; that was never a good sign.

Ten minuets later just about the entire Halliwell family plus Derek, was gathered in the conservatory of the Halliwell manor. Pearl, Pamela, Pandora and Patrica were huddled around each other, whispering nervously.

Piper, Paige, Derek, Leo, Henry and Coop were on the opposite side of the room, staring at the kids eerily and talking lightly, waiting for Purity to and Phoebe to get there.

Finally Purity and Phoebe showed up. Phoebe drifted towards the adults with a confused look on her face.

"I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves!" Patrica squeaked and Purity's eyes widened. She knew that if the adults every found out what was going on then they would be grounded for life!

Pipers eyes zeroed in on Patrica and she shrunk back. Purity sat behind Pandora and waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Alright." Piper began, Leo holding her hand in a lightly restraining way. Anyone could tell that Piper was angry and upset and no one in their right mind would want to stand in the matriarch's way. "Here's what's happening. Apparently, some of our children decided to play a Houdini on us. Chris, Wyatt, Henry Jr, Bianca and Prue are missing." Piper said, feeling a terrible distress claw at her heart and feeling worse now that she saw her looks mirrored on everyone elses faces. "And they," Piper said, pointing at the kids. "Know why. Pearl and Pandora do at least."

"I can read them. They're hiding something." Phoebe said, tapping into their emotions and ignoring the twinges of anger and annoyance she received in return.

"So here's the deal." Piper continued. "You can either tell us what you five know or we can ground you until your 90 and we'll still find out anyways." Piper threatened seriously, not in the mood to play games after what happened to Christina.

"Well..." Purity began, only being nine and scared. Pearl rubbed her back soothingly and shushed her, feeling an intense need to be loyal to her older cousins and friends.

"What is it honey?" Coop asked soothingly. "You can tell us." He encouraged, having found that being affectionate rather then threatening usually worked better for Purity. Purity bit her lip and felt tears rising in her eyes. She felt like everyone was staring at her and like she was on trial or something. Purity buried her head in Pearls shoulder, and Pearl stroked her hair comfortingly.

"We don't have time for this!" Derek said impatiently. "We need to know what's going on. I know you girls are scared but we promise that if you tell us right now, no one will get in trouble." Derek bargained, looking at the girls parents for their nods of approval.

"We can't tell. It's important." Patrica assured her parents. She felt torn. She wanted to listen to her parents, but she needed to believe in what Chris, Wyatt and the rest were doing.

"If they don't want to tell us then maybe we should call for the kids who are missing." Leo suggested calmly, trying to think rationally through the fog of panic that was clouding his brain.

"We already tried, they're not answering us. I can feel them though, they're still alive and okay. They're just... not here." Phoebe said in annoyance.

"Then we should summon them." Piper said in agitation. "What?" Piper demanded of her husband, an incredulous look on his face.

"They all orb in together in the attic." Patricia said quietly, closing her eyes and feeling as though she betrayed her them. Pearl slapped her arm.

"Patricia!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't say where they were." Patricia whispered and Pearl nodded, excepting this. While Wyatt was gone Pearl was the oldest and that mean the she took over the operation, and it got exhausting.

"When?" Paige asked, already standing and ready to run up there at any second.

Pearl took charge of the situation and looked at the clock with a grimace, knowing the response she was about to get. "It's 10:00 now and they were supposed to be back at 9:30. They didn't want to stay out to late since it's a school night." She said, wincing at the look of collective anger the adults shared. She had thrown in the school night comment to try to make them sound responsible, but Pearl didn't think it worked.

"Alright you five stay right there. I have a feeling that we are going to need a serious talk after this." Piper commanded as she ran up the stairs, leading the way.

When the adults were finally out of sight Purity raised her head off of Pearls shoulder. "Oh crap." Pearl said.

"We are so goners." Pandora reiterated.

"I don't want anyone to be mad at me." Purity whimpered.

"Ya, we were just trying to help." Pamela sniffled, feeling fear seep through her body.

"Hey, don't worry." Pearl said gently. "I'll take the blame, they don't have to know any of you were involved." She offered, feeling the need to protect them.

"No, I wont let you take the fall. I'm in this, all the way." Pandora said, not liking the idea of getting into trouble but wanting and needed to help.

"I'll let them ground me too." Patricia said, trying to comfort Pamela and Purity since they are the youngest. "Don't worry, they don't ever have to suspect you too."

* * *

Piper, Paige, Henry, Coop, Leo, Phoebe and Derek raced up the stairs. Piper banged through the attic door and looked around in fear.

"They're not here." She said to no one in particular, her voice breaking. A deep feeling of dread began to spread through them and Piper's eyes started to fill up with tears. "They're not here." She repeated hysterically.

"It's going to be okay Piper." Leo said gently. He placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Leo was about to suggest that they look at the book when DJ, Chris, Wyatt, Bianca, Prue and Henry Jr shimmered, materialized and orbed in. They had their backs turned to the large group behind them so they didn't immediately register who was in the attic with them.

"Good job everyone." Chris said, his voice tired but please. "Okay, who's shifts are it tonight?" He asked. They had developed a theory. The attack that killed Christina was obviously well planned, and Christina wasn't a threat. She barely had any powers. That meant that the demons were after the Charmed ones or one of their kids so Chris had developed a schedule where each person watched their house for a night.

"I've got the manor from now until 2." Bianca said, suppressing a yawn. They were all tired, but Bianca was just happy to have a part in this battle and to be fighting alongside her lover.

"Then I'm taking over until 5 just before mom wakes up." Wyatt said, stretching and yawning freely, ignoring the death looks his brother sent him.

"I've got Aunt Phoebe's house from 2 until 5." Prue pipped in, wanting to get as much sleep as possible before her shift started.

"I got my house from now until 2." Henry Jr said.

"I'm on lookout from 3 until 6 since Dad works the night shift and he'll be up for a while." DJ said.

"Right so I've got Aunt Paige's house from 2 until 5 and Pearl has Aunt Phoebe's place from now until 2." Chris said, getting everything straight in his head and nodding. "Okay, those of you who don't have a shift right away and those who do should get going." Chris said about to walk over to the book and look through it for a while like he's been doing every night lately.

"Chris, we should really talk." Wyatt said, worried about his little brother. Chris really did seem to be turning into a general lately and Wyatt really wanted to let him know that he can help share some of the burden because this time they aren't fighting against each other.

"Yes, we really should." Piper said in complete confusion and aggravation.

Bianca, Chris, DJ, Wyatt, Henry Jr, and Prue whipped around and had similar reactions of shock and fear.

"Shit." DJ muttered under his breath and the rest could not help but agree.

"What the hell is going on?" Henry asked, his eyes darting between the six kids in utter exasperation.

"Well apparently..." Paige began, a quip ready to roll off of her tongue when Piper shot her a silencing look.

"Explain." Piper said, her entire face white with fury. "Now!" She barked.

The six looked at each other and sighed in defeat. "Busted." Prue said, laughing nervously. Chris shot her a look and Prue shrugged. Wyatt looked at his mom and immediately looked away, he couldn't stand to see the worry and pain that he had caused her and he so didn't want to know what her reaction would be once she realized where they had been.

"Piper asked for an explanation, which I think we all deserve." Leo said, trying to keep his voice level and pacifist even though he was raging on the inside. Chris stepped forward with an easy lie.

"We were at the library, just like I told you we'd be." Chris said, his brow furrowing in fake confusion about what Piper was talking about. Henry Jr looked at Chris like he was crazy and Wyatt sighed; this was going to be a long night.

Piper's eyebrows shot up and fury rose in her face. "Really?" Was all she said, wanting to give Chris a chance to fix his lie.

"Ya." DJ agreed, shrinking under his fathers glare. "See I was just going to hang out with Chris and Wyatt, but when I got here they said they had this big study thing going on at the library and I went with them." DJ finished somewhat lamely.

"You went to a study session?" Derek asked skeptically, not sure whether to believe DJ or not.

"They bought pizza and promised that once midterms were over they'd rent Greece and watch with me." DJ shrugged and struggled not to smile at the brilliance of his lie.

"Oh." Derek said softly. It was possible that this had happened, but it just didn't seem like it.

"Then why did the girls admit that something was going on?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Prue groaned.

"They said something to you?" Henry Jr asked in annoyance.

"Not in so many words, but yes." Phoebe answered.

"Well we really were at the library." Wyatt said, trying to keep their crumbling lie together.

"Why would you be there Wyatt when you don't even have classes tomorrow and, therefore, no midterms?" Leo questioned, watched Wyatts face go from innocent to guilty. Wyatt looked at Chris with a sheepish look on his face and Chris rolled his eyes, wishing that Wyatt hadn't opened his mouth. He could keep secretes about as well as Phoebe, maybe worse.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself before..." Piper began furiously, the only thing that cut her off was a vase shattering across the room. The six kids flinched and looked at each other before Chris finally sighed and stepped up.

"We were in the underworld." He said tensed and waiting for the explosion.

"You WHAT?!" Piper screamed wrathfully and she wasn't the only one. All at once the adults started shouting furiously until a shril whistle echoed through the room. Death glares were aimed at Prue as she lowered her fingers.

"Look, you can scream at us in a minuet but if you're all up here then where's the younger kids?" Prue asked, hands on her hips.

"Downstairs. Family meeting. Now." Piper said, shaking with rage. Everyone trudged downstairs, the teens agasinst the adults.

* * *

"What's taking so long!" Zelar screamed at Levoca.

"My calculations need to be precise. If I give you the wrong information then it could ruin our entire plan." Levoca answered coldly. "And it doesn't help when I am interrupted every five seconds." She added for good measure.

Zelar paced Levoca's cave impatiently. "Look, I need to know when the powers are going to arrive, and I need to know exactly how. That is why I keep you alive so hurry up!" He screamed with annoyance. Levoca stood up angrily and walked towards Zelar.

"You listen to me." She began dangerously. "The prophecy says, '_By the power of three times three, when the New Moon is resting over the beginning of the end, the sky will open and the lineage will be welcomed to their new destiny as the Transcendence... without the elements the world will perish, and darkness shall rein.' _That means that the Charmed Ones kids will recreate the Transcendence- the elementals. The last time that group was formed evil was wiped out for 3 centuries."

"You've told me this." Zelar said in annoyance.

"Shut up and listen to me." Levoca ordered. "It says that they will be welcomed to their new destiny and that means that they have to gain their new powers- there new destinies- the same way the ancient ones did. That means that you have a chance to steal them. But, in order for that to happen, I need to be able to figure out exactly when and where those powers will arive and in order for me to do that I need you to back off." She finished forcefully shoving him backwards.

Zelar stumbled and summoned a fireball to his hand. "You'd best hurry." He said. "And don't touch me again or else..." He threw the fireball directly at the wall next to her head. Levoca didn't flinch. "I wont miss." Zelar shimmered out and Levoca let out a deep breath before turning back to the prophecy.

* * *

"What do you think is going on up there?" Patricia asked. They could hear voices, but there wasn't any screaming yet so that's a good sign.

"I don't know. They should be home by now." Pamela said quietly, terrified that they could be hurt.

"Do you think they're okay?" Purity asked, picking up on Pamela's fear.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pearl said reassuringly.

"Ya, they're probably just kicking a little extra demon butt this time." Pandora said, smiling at Purity. Purity smiled back.

"Do you think they'll tell them where they've been going?" Pamela asked, not liking the idea of that argument. Abruptly shouting could be heard from upstairs and Pamela winced.

"Ya, I think they will." Pearl said, looking at the staircase with worry as the family came trudging back down.

"You all are in so much trouble!" Piper shouted once they were downstairs. The teens merged with the younger kids and the adults took up their positions on the other side of the room. "What were you thinking? Where you even thinking at all?" Piper ranted.

"Mom, we just..." Wyatt started, only to be interrupted.

"Don't you 'mom' me young man." Piper said, absolutely hysterical. Thousands of scenario's were running through her head and she couldn't stand the idea that her family could've been hurt.

"I can't believe you would do something like this." Henry said. "You two are just two young." He said, pointing at his son and Prue.

"And it's just to dangerous for the rest of you." Paige said angrily.

"We can take care of ourselves." Prue said defensively.

"Not helping." Bianca whispered.

"And you!" Piper exclaimed, rounding on Wyatt. Wyatt's eyes widened and he looked around for help. "You should know better by now. You need to stop being so immature. You are 21 years old Wyatt and it's time to start acting like it." Piper said harshly, fear and anger mingled with relief pumping through her veins.

"I do act like it." Wyatt said, feeling anger flow through his veins. "We've been more mature about this whole situation then you guys have. At least we've actually been doing something about it!" He roared. Immediately silence fell over the entire room and Piper's eyes narrowed in fury. Paige and Phoebe's mouths dropped open and Leo twitched with anger.

"Um, maybe I should take the younger kids home." Coop said, noticing that it was getting late.

"Excuse me?" Piper said, completely ignoring Coop.

"Mom..." Wyatt said remorsefully. "I'm sor..." He began.

"Sure you're doing something about it. You're all doing something about it." Piper said, addressing the younger generation. "You are all trying to get yourselves killed and you know what, we're going to be the ones to bury you." Piper said seriously. Wyatt lowered his eyes and looked away, rethinking how smart of a plan this had been.

"Besides you five, which one of you knew about this?" Paige asked, addressing the children.

"Me." Pearl said immediately, silently conveying through her eyes that the others should stay quiet.

"Me too." Pandora said sullenly, knowing that they were so going to be grounded when this was over.

"And me." Patricia said in a small voice. Paige nodded, believing that Pamela and Purity had nothing to do with it.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen." Phoebe said, starting to get an extreme headache. "Coop could you take Pamela and Purity home and put them to bed, it's late." Phoebe said, waiting to continue until they left. "DJ you should shimmer Derek back, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." DJ nodded and shimmered himself and his Dad out, looking very nervous. "Pearl, Patricia, Pandora, did any of you ever go to the underworld with them?"

"No." The three of them immediately answered at once.

"Okay then I'll give you the keeping secrets speech tomorrow. You three are grounded for three weeks." Phoebe looked to Paige and Henry for agreement to which they quickly nodded. "You three should get home." Pearl hearted home. "Henry can you go with Patricia and Pandora so they're not alone." Phoebe requested. Henry, Patricia and Pandora held hands and orbed out. "Good. Now why don't the rest of us sit down." Phoebe suggested.

Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo sat on one couch while Chris, Wyatt, Bianca, Henry Jr. and Prue sat on the other.

"What were you thinking?" Leo asked with disappointment. "It's bad enough that you put yourselves at risk but to get Pearl, Pamela and Patrica too..."

"We were thinking that we should do something." Chris said, not nearly as calm. He was still feeling some adrenaline and renewed anger pumped through him. "We were thinking about Billie and..." Chris hesitated. "And what happened. We were thinking about not letting that happen again and..." He started. His eyes began to fill with tears that he refused to let fall. Bianca grasped his hand gently and sighed. She wasn't quite sure how she fit into this entire discussion. She wasn't family, not really.

"Chris." She said gently. "They're right. We should've talked to them about it, they could've helped."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Paige asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"We wanted to." Henry Jr said eagerly. "We did, but..." He trailed off, looking at his older cousins uncertainly.

"We didn't want to get you involved." Prue spoke up, twisting her hands in her lap nervously. "We figured that you had enough epic battles and that it was our turn to take over the fighting." She admitted, not wanted to sound stupid.

"What you did was incredibly foolish and risky." Piper said sadly. "You could've gotten hurt or worse." She reminded them unnecessarily.

"We know." Wyatt whispered.

"We didn't mean to hurt or upset any of you." Bianca said, not sure if she should be adding to this conversation or not. "We wanted to spare you guys the pain of this fight." She said, having grown up with the stories of what the Charmed Ones went through when they were in their prime.

"Still what you did was wrong." Phoebe said, a note of finality in her voice.

"Henry you're grounded for a month." Paige said. Henry Jr. groaned good naturedly and Paige smirked, softening at their explanation the smallest bit.

"Prue, Chris, Wyatt, Bianca, you're all grounded for a month too." Piper informed them and Leo nodded in agreement. Bianca looked at Piper strangely and Piper smiled. "What, you didn't think that you would get away with it just because you're not technically related to us, did you?" Piper said, her smile growing wider. "Your family now Bianca." She said sincerely and Bianca smiled.

"Thank you." She said, touched that she was included but not looking forward to being grounded.

"Not the response that I'd expect." Paige quipped good naturedly and a few people laughed.

"Um... Mom." Wyatt said nervously. Piper raised an eyebrow. "I'm 21 you know." He said.

"Your point?" She asked and Wyatt sighed.

"Nothing." He said, admitting defeat. Chris muttered 'mamma's boy' under his breath and Wyatt slapped his shoulder.

"Boys." Piper said warningly and both quickly settled down.

"Now there's one more thing we need to talk about." Leo reminded them and Prue yawned widely.

"Can you do it without me. I want to sleep in a major way." She said, thinking about her shift that started in three hours.

"Sure. In fact you should probably go and get some rest too Henry." Paige said to her son. "I'll be there in a bit."

Henry looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 11 o'clock. He was seriously tired and he still had a while left to go before his shift ended. "Night dudes." He called out sleepily, causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Bianca asked, feeling much more connected to everyone.

"What are the shifts that you were talking about?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her temples soothingly.

"Sweetie, maybe you should go home and get some rest. We can fill you in tomorrow." Piper suggested, noticing Phoebe's discomfort.

"You sure?" Phoebe questioned. Piper nodded and Phoebe sighed in relief. "Thanks." She said. Paige waved her arm and sent Phoebe back home.

"So, the shifts?" Paige asked, bringing everyone back on point.

"Well we didn't want anyones house to be unprotected so we came up with these shifts." Chris said. "We divided the night into two shifts. From 10 pm- 2am is the first shift. And 2am- 5am is the second shift."

"Bianca has the first shift for the manor." Wyatt said, picking up the conversation. "Then I take over. For Aunt Phoebe's house Pearl has first shift and Prue has second. Aunt Paige's house has Henry Jr for the first shift and Chris for the second. And DJ watches over his house from 12am 2am because his dad is usually up until 12am and then we rotate on taking a dubble shift at DJs house." Wyatt explained.

"What are you doing though?" Piper asked, a little relieved that it didn't seem to be a code word for demon fighting.

"We just watch over the house and make sure there's no trouble." Bianca explained.

"I don't think that's necessary." Piper said, smiling reassuringly at them.

_Just agree with what they say. We've got to keep up the shifts though. _Wyatt sent the thought out to Chris and Bianca. _The parents know about the shifts but we're keeping them up anyways._ Wyatt projected the thought to Prue, Henry Jr, Pearl, and DJ. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chris give a barely perceptible nod and tried to focus on what Piper was saying.

"... try not to worry and get some rest." Piper finished, getting the feeling that no one had been paying attention.

"Okay Mom." Wyatt said, yawning widely. "I don't know about the rest of you, but if that's all..." Wyatt pointed towards the staircase and Piper smiled.

"Go ahead. Everyone should get some rest. No shifts tonight." Piper said, watching as her family left to go to their rooms, or their home in Paiges case. "Let's get some rest." She said, exhausted, as she turned to Leo.


	6. Birthday Girl

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed *cries***

_A/N: Well here's another chapter and I hope enjoy._

Chris sat at his desk, staring out the window in utter boredom. _Midterms... there should be a special spot in hell for the idiot who decided to create them_, Chris thought to himself angrily. He was trying to focus on his English exam, and normally there would be no problem with that, but the last few weeks had been really tough on the entire Halliwell family and Chris just wasn't up to focusing. It also didn't help that Wyatt was invading his mind every five seconds.

_Chris! _Wyatt's voice rang out in his mind. Chris felt his temper rise and accidentally snapped his pencil in half. "Crap." Chris whispered, reaching for his second one.

_What is it now Wyatt? _Chris sent out the thought with annoyance. For once why couldn't Wyatt learn how to take an exam without cheating. Besides he was in college for crying out loud- how did he expect Chris to know what he was learning about.

_Do you know anything about Plato? _Wyatt asked, and Chris felt like laughing at him. Wyatt had taken a class on Greek philosophy, figuring it would be an easy A for him since he had taken a class on it in High School and Magic School.

_No! _Chris lied in annoyance, closing their mental bond for now. Wyatt really annoyed him sometimes and Chris was way to stress out to deal with that right now. Sighing, Chris picked up his pen and went back to the multiple choice questions about 'Of Plymouth Plantation'.

* * *

Wyatt felt a mental wall slam up and he huffed with annoyance. He really needed to pass this exam, but with everything that happened lately, he really didn't have the time or the will power to do homework or study. Although now that he was grounded, Wyatt supposed he had plenty of time. The only thing was that they were still keeping up their shifts so he really didn't have time. Ugh.. Wyatt's head spun with confusion and he chanced a glance at DJ to see if he was faring much better.

Truth be told, he wasn't. Fairing any better. At all. DJ was in a total swarm of confusion. He only took this class because Wyatt was in it, its the only class they have together. But now, thanks to being grounded, they were spending even less time together. DJ had gotten grounded for three weeks and he really hated the situation they had gotten themselves into. They were still doing things on their own, just more discreetly now, and DJ was incredibly tired. He could barely see the words on the page, they just kept blurring together.

_DJ? _Wyatt's voice rang in DJ's head and DJ jumped in surprise and looked around.

"What?" DJ said out loud, very confused.

"Shhh..." His professor sent him a sharp look and DJ looked back down at his test, figuring he had just gone nuts.

_DJ, it's me, Wyatt. I'm in your head. _Wyatt said to DJ, enjoying the look of alarm on DJ's face. _If you think something, I'll hear you. _Wyatt added as a reminder. He and DJ used to do this all the time during high school.

_What the hell are you doing inside my mind, Halliwell? _DJ thought with annoyance and surprise. Wyatt hadn't done that in a few months and DJ had almost forgotten he could.

_Do you know the answer to number 47? _Wyatt asked with a sigh, totally annoyed with his stupid test.

_Number 47? _DJ mentally scoffed. _I haven't even reached number 40 yet. _He thought, smirking slightly at Wyatt's groan of annoyance.

_Wanna ditch? _Wyatt asked mock hopefully. DJ rolled his eyes and didn't bother responding. Wyatt mock pouted and returned to his test grumbling.

* * *

Bianca walked up to the desk and handed her test in, completely exhausted and annoyed. She hated this. When she was a phoenix still, she could just say a spell and make the test fill itself out, but she couldn't do that now and it sucked. Exiting the room, Bianca walked outside, shivering at the cold air. It was the middle of January, and the middle of winter. Bianca hated winter, it went against her nature. As a child she lived in the underworld and, the part she lived in, was always very warm. In some ways, Bianca missed that.

Bianca walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling her jacket closer to her in an attempt to stay warm. She was so stressed that she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. Ever night she had a new nightmare about her other life and she couldn't get them to stop lately. The last few times Chris had woken her up, asked what was wrong, but Bianca had said she couldn't remember what she was dreaming about.

As if that weren't enough, she was also incredibly worried about Chris. He was really starting to withdraw into himself and Bianca wasn't sure how to help him. She tried being there for him as much as possible, but it really didn't feel like that was enough. Bianca still felt horrible about the little girl that was killed, Christina. She didn't know how to deal with all of these things at once and she had a birthday party to attend tonight. Bianca groaned, she still needed to get a present! With extreme annoyance and worry Bianca found a dark alleyway and shimmered out.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The entire Halliwell family, plus Billie, Derek and DJ, screamed. Pamela beamed and rushed to the cake her Aunt Piper had made her and blew out the candles. Cheers erupted from the incredibly large crowd and Pamela started jumping up and down in excitement for what was going to happen later tonight.

"Can we go now?" She asked her mom in anticipation. Phoebe smiled at Pamela's enthusiasm and shook her head.

"Not yet, hun." She answered, laughing at the pouty look on her face.

"Ya sweetie, don't you want presents first?" Billie asked, approaching them. She had large circles under her eyes that showed she still wasn't sleeping and her eyes always seemed to have a red tinge to them as though she would never stop crying. But, she was here and she was trying to be happy for Pamela- to be grateful that she was able to live another year. Besides, Christina would want her to be happy- and so would Christy.

Pamela's eyes lit up at the mention of her presents and she ran over to the pile. A hord of family surrounded her, each shouting "Open mine first." It was a traditionally hectic Halliwell family birthday and even though it was chaotic, that was what they all loved about it.

A half hour later Pamela had made it through all of her presents. Each time she had opened a new one she immediately shouted with glee and shouted out a thank you to the buyer. The Halliwells were heading into the dinning room for the big birthday dinner when Bianca pulled Pamela aside.

"Can we talk for a minuet?" Bianca asked cautiously. She hadn't really had much contact with Pamela and wasn't really sure what Pamela thought of her. Pamela looked up, surprised, and nodded, allowing Bianca to lead her upstairs to the room Bianca was in.

"What is it?" Pamela asked nervously, not really trusting of the phoenix yet.

"I've got something for you." Bianca answered with a smile and Pamela smiled back.

"You already gave me something, though." She said, trying to be polite.

"I know." Bianca answered, rummaging through her drawers. "But this is special. You can't tell the adults though, okay?" Bianca said, knowing that would draw Pamela's interest.

"Promise." Pamela said, excitement coursing through her. Bianca finally found what she was looking for and turned around, handing a slender box to Pamela.

"Go ahead." Bianca nodded at Pamela's hesitation. Quickly Pamela ripped the box open and gasped at what she saw. Laying in the box, surrounded by a protective red velvet cloth, was a beautiful athame. It had an ancient design carved into it's perfectly smooth blade. There wasn't a single knick in the blade and the pattern was woven intricately around the entire blade- staring at the tip and ending where the handle started. The handle was obviously very old, but also well cared for. It was wooden with a beautiful mark on the bottom. The mark of a bird. A phoenix.

Pamela's eyes shinned with tears at her beautiful present. "It's gorgeous." She said, letting her appreciation for Bianca show. No one else in her family would let her have something like this. No one would think that she would be responsible enough. Pamela suddenly felt a surge of affection for Bianca go through her and she carefully placed the athame down before pulling Bianca into a hug.

"I figured you could bring it with you tonight." Bianca said, smiling widely and returning the hug. Pamela finally pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks." She said quietly. No one else thought that she would be able to handle herself tonight since most of her powers were passive, but she had convinced the Charmed Ones to take her because it was the Halliwell right of passive now. Whenever one of her cousins turned twelve they were brought to the underworld to really vanquish their first demon. It was a right of passage and now it was Pamela's turn. She had been worried that they wouldn't let her go, no one seemed to believe that she could handle herself, no one except Bianca...

"No problem kid." Bianca said, affectionately ruffling Pamela's hair. "Here's the sheath that goes with it." Bianca said, spending the next few minuets with Pamela, showing her how to use the blade effectively and how to put the sheath on and take it off.

"Bianca! Pamela! Dinner!" They heard Piper shout from the bottom of the stairs, probably wondering what the hell they were doing up there.

"We're coming." Bianca and Pamela shouted back at the same time. They looked at each other strangely and laughed before shimmering and hearting downstairs.

* * *

"The only part of the prophecy that is screwing me up in the line 'when a new moon rests over the beginning of the end'. I can't figure that one out." Levoca explained calming to Zelar. "I think that it's a reference to some kind of... time shift or something. I'm not totally sure." She said quietly, feeling her confidence slipping. She had translated hundreds of prophecies, but it was like this one had some sort of confusion spell coating it or something. She was exhausted.

"Fine. But you need to hurry up or we will miss our oppertunity." Zelar said, being merciful for once because she was his best seer and he couldn't afford to lose her. At least, not right now. "What about other area's of the prophecy?" He asked, looking at her in contempt.

"Completely translated." She hurried to reasure him. Zelar nodded with interest.

"And you're sure that the prophecy includes all of them?" He asked skeptically. She nodded. "Even the youngest. Purity?" He asked uncertainly. Surely a girl of her age wouldn't be trusted with such an important destiny. Levoca nodded once more. Zelar shook his head in frustration. "Well what do I do now?" He asked dangerously. He had an army waiting for instructions and, while they were all still reved up from their previous victory, they were starting to get bored and unruly.

"May I make a suggestion?" Levoca asked slyly, forming a plan in her mind.

"If it is a good one." Zelar said, seeing the look on her face and feeling very interested.

"Perhaps you should focus on Billie now. Put the starting phases of the plan in order. Make it fun." She said, smiling with him conspiratorially.

* * *

Chris entered the dinning room and took his usually seat, directly across from Leo. Leo was currently arguing with Henry Jr about getting a motorcycle when he turned 18 and, as soon as Henry entered the room, Leo called him over for help. Chris shook his head at his insane family. He loved them to death, but they really needed to stop expanding. The Halliwell family was going to end up over populating the world one day. Chris smirked at his incredibly strange thought and looked around for Bianca, expecting to find her sitting next to him.

Chris was surprised that she wasn't there. Although, he thought, lately she had been getting along really well with the rest of the family. She must be talking to someone else. A quick sweep of the room revealed that Bianca and Pamela were missing. _That's weird, _Chris thought to himself. Bianca had never even spoken to Pamela before.

"Chris?" Piper called to her youngest son. She was going to ask if he knew what Bianca and Pamela were doing. Piper was really growing attached to Bianca. She could tell that Bianca was really making an effort to be a good witch and that's what mattered to her. She could also tell that Bianca and Chris were getting a lot closer. Piper was pretty sure that they haven't had sex yet, but she knew that was definitely the next step in their relationship so she planned on giving Chris 'the talk' again, just to get him prepared. _And to embarrass him, _Piper added silently, smiling.

Her smile faded when she realized that Chris hadn't heard her call. She sighed with dismay. When he had first got his memories back Piper had been incredibly worried that he wouldn't be able to handle them, or that he'd turn into the other Chris completely. Thankfully though that hadn't happened until Christina died. After that he had really started turning into the other Chris completely, especially with the recent shenanigans they had pulled.

"Christopher." Piper said sharply and Chris's head automatically swung towards his mother, who was sitting across from him also, right next to Leo.

"Ya mom?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Do you know what Bianca and Pamela are doing?" She asked, surprised that Bianca seemed to be taking so much of an interest in becoming part of the family, but pleased as well.

"No idea." Chris responded with an apologetic smile. Piper sighed with frustration and got up, heading over to the staircase. Chris shrugged to himself and felt something hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, turning around and looking for the offending object. It turned out to be a piece of brussel sprout and Chris looked around for the culprit. Purity couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look of confusion on Chris's face and aimed another brussel sprout at him. Chris saw just in time to duck and the sprout ended up hitting Pandora, who was just walking by, in the stomach.

"Hey!" She said, offended. Mistakenly believing that it was Prue who threw the vegetable, Pandora grabbed a handful off of Chris's plate, threw them at Prue and walked away. Prue thought that it was Wyatt's fault and threw some at him and in less then a minuet there was an all out food fight going on. Even the adults were getting into it.

"Take that!" Henry Jr yelled at his father, successfully hitting him in the head.

"You're going to get it now." Henry replied playfully, loading of his spoon and opening fire.

Pearl ducked under the table and found a roll. Mischievously she peaked out from underneath the table, smeared the roll in gravy and threw it at Wyatt's head. Pearl roared with laughter as she ducked back under the table.

"Auntie Paige." Purity said innocently. Paige turned towards her youngest niece and got a face full of mashed potatoes.

"You little twerp." Paige replied good naturally, orbing the food off of her face and on Patricia's head.

"Hey!" She screamed in annoyance, running to the bathroom to fix her hair. The table erupted with laughter and Paige left to apologize, smirking the whole way.

DJ looked around and spotted an opening. Chris was trying to throw some of his corn at Wyatt so DJ snuck up behind him and allowed his brussel sprouts to rain down on Chris's head. DJ ran around the table at Chris's indignant squeal and Wyatt roared with laughter. Well, he did until he saw Purity trying to aim mashed potatoes right in his mouth.

"Oh ya, what now?" Pandora laughed at her oldest cousin, the twice blessed, as he tried to wipe corn out of his hair.

"This." Paige said simply, returning from the bathroom. She had passed by the kitchen and couldn't resist grabbing the whipped cream. Paige lathered Pandora in the frothy goodness and watched as Pandora tried to eat it all.

"What is going on in here?" Pipers voice boomed over the noise. The dinning room went eerily silent and guilty faces turned towards Piper. Her eyes scanned the messy room, and faces, before sighing.

"Um... Sorry?" Chris tried, unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin. He knew how much she loved that grin and Piper sighed.

Phoebe walked up behind Piper with wipped cream in her hand and put her finger to her lip. The entire table looked terrified and Piper turned around and got smashed with the cream.

"Phoebe!" She screamed. Piper turned around, grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and threw it at her sister. Phoebe shrieked as she was drenched in sauce and the fight resumed.

* * *

Pamela was nervous. The excited kind of nervous though. It was like the kind of nervous right before she went on a roller coaster or when she accidentally hearted herself to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She was more pacifist then anything but, in the Halliwell family, you had to learn to fight demons. Her family, especially Aunt Piper, was constantly telling her that the best defense is a good offense and now she finally was going to try it out for herself.

The deal was that once a kid turned 12 they got to go on a vanquishing trip. Usually they weren't allowed to fight the demon, they just got to throw the vanquishing potion. But, after that, they were allowed to help whenever demons attacked, and sometimes got out of school for it!

Pamela wasn't so sure that she would be any good at fighting though. Her aunt Phoebe had taught her some basic martial arts but, beyond that, her powers were all defensive. Her family was telling her that those were good powers too, and that she should appreciate each and every power she got, but Pamela wasn't so sure.

She was gripping the vanquishing potion her aunts and mom had helped her make tightly. She also had the knife that Bianca had given her still strapped to her ankle. Normally Pamela was a pretty shy person, and now Pamela had a feeling that that was coming back to bite her in the butt. Her heart was pounding, even though she knew she was safe with the Charmed Ones surrounding her- and she could call for help anytime she wanted to.

Still, she was worried. For one, Pamela had never been to the underworld before and it was pretty gruesome down there. And, for another thing, she had a feeling something was going to go wrong. Something in her gut was telling her to turn back- to get her family out of there, but Pamela couldn't do that. She would be ridiculed for the rest of her life and Pamela wouldn't let that happen. She would show them how strong she could be.

"So, where are we going?" Pamela whispered. She wasn't sure why she whispered, Pamela just figured that that was the thing to do.

"We're going to the northern part of the underworld. That's were all the low level demons are." Phoebe answered her daughter reassuringly, speaking at normal volume. "We don't have to do this you know." Phoebe said, wanting to make sure that Pamela didn't feel forced into this.

"I'm fine." Pamela snipped, taking that as a sign that Phoebe didn't think she could handle herself. _I'll show them_, Pamela thought stubbornly.

Suddenly a demon jumped out from behind them a threw a fire ball at Phoebe's back. She immediately went down and Pamela screamed, horrified, "MOM!"

"Pamela, stay back!" Piper said sharply, flicking her wrists at the demon as Paige went to heal Phoebe. After a few minuets Phoebe was all healed and incredibly annoyed.

"Why am I the one who always gets hit?" She asked rhetorically.

"A little help here?" Piper said, continuously trying to blow the demon up. It had no affect on him, however, and he laughed menacingly.

"What's wrong witch?" He sneered. "You didn't expect this, did you?" He asked, flinging his arms out and releasing four different fire balls, each one heading towards a Halliwell.

Pamela dropped to the ground and rolled, just as she had been taught. Pamela was able to somehow get behind the demon and he seemed to forget that she was even there. He was very focused on the Charmed Ones.

Phoebe caught Pamela's eye and wanted to scream at her to run, or heart out, but she couldn't without alerting Pamela's presence to the demon. Piper and Paige appeared to have noticed the same thing and they started attacking the demon more furiously then before.

Pamela stood there in shock. She knew that she should help, or hide, but she couldn't move. She was frozen where she had gotten up and a trickiling sensation of fear spread through her body. She wanted to cry or whimper or scream, but Pamela knew that she had to stay quiet.

The demon was very strong, and he seemed to match the Charmed Ones blow for blow. "Now, who's going to protect the next generation when you three are gone?" He asked mockingly, sidestepping a boulder that was orbed at him. "I'm going to make sure the prophecy never comes to pass." He said angrily, releasing several fireballs at once.

"Prophecy?" Piper asked, momentarily distracted. That was when everything fell apart. The demon knew an opportunity when he saw one and he quickly hit Piper in the face, knocking her out. Blood seeped out of her nose and mouth and Pamela's eyes widened drastically.

"Piper!" Paige shouted, moving over to heal her. While her back was turned the demon overpowered Phoebe with a fireball to the stomach and easily shot Paige in the back.

Seeing all three Charmed Ones down and unmoving Pamela screamed. She felt a primal sense of rage, fear and grief over take her. The demon turned around, surprised that she was still there and summoned a fireball to kill her as well. Pamela screamed as loud as she could, ducked the fireball and at the same time grabbed the athame Bianca had given her. In one swift stroke Pamela slit the demons throat and watched, satisfied, as he erupted in flames.


	7. Murder

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/n: Just in case I didn't mention it before, DJ and Derek's last name is Anderson. :)_

Pamela looked at her hands in disgust. They were covered in still warm blood and demonic ash. After a moment of shocked silence Pamela felt herself fall to the ground. She dimly registered that she should have called for help by now, but she couldn't force herself to move. She had killed the demon, and in the moment that had felt like a good thing, but know she wasn't so sure. Pamela could feel disgust coursing through her as she looked at her blood soaked hands. Pamela's eyes widened as she crawled across the cave and retched harshly. Shakily, she raised her wrist and wiped her mouth off. Her entire body began shaking as she crawled over to her fallen family and checked their pulses. They were all breathing and had steady heart beats. Relief flowed through her at the knowledge that her family was out of any immediate danger but that relief was quickly extinguished by the realization that she was in the underworld, alone.

"Bianca!" Pamela shouted desperately, not sure why she called for the phoenix instead of someone who could heal. Pamela brought her hands to her face and screamed in horror when she realized the blood was red. What if she just killed a human instead of a demon. Demon's don't have red blood; people do. Pamela's eyes widened and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming again and drawing attention to herself. She had never seen red demon blood before and, regardless of the color, she had never seen demon blood so up close and personal before and Pamela was terrified of the implications.

Bianca shimmered in quickly and looked at Pamela in confusion, wondering why she had been called. The second Pamela saw her she began sobbing in terror. Everyone was going to hate her when they found out what she did. Pamela killed a person. There proof was on her hands. She was a murderer and no one could bring her back from that. "Hey." Bianca said soothingly, getting down to Pamela's level and looking around for the source of Pamela's breakdown. What she saw made Bianca's eyes widen in complete terror. Her voice rose a few octaves as she screamed out for the only two people she could think of in that moment, "Chris! Wyatt!" Bianca screamed, completely horrified. She wanted to race to the sisters side's immediately and make sure they were still breathing, but Pamela was clinging to her tightly.

Pamela threw her arms around Bianca's neck and sobbed louder. She was so scared and confused. Her mind was a whirlwind of confusion as she tried to register what had just happened. Flashes of innocents and their blood that she had witnessed coursed through her mind; making her sob louder in distress. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be a nice and simple vanquish. She wasn't supposed to kill anyone.

Wyatt and Chris orbed in a second later and their eyes widened in disbelieve and fear.

"Oh my God." Wyatt said, at the same time that Chris screamed,

"Mom!" Wyatt immediately rushed over to his family and began healing them, starting with Phoebe (her wound was the most serious) and ending with Paige. For one heart wrenching moment Wyatt thought that his healing power would work. Fear froze the blood in his veins as he urged his power to work. Chris grasped Piper's hand tightly and all the color drained from his face. He looked completely petrified and Chris was breathing in shallow gasps. The Charmed Ones were fully healed after a few minuets and Paige and Phoebe got up and looked around, searching for the demon who had put them out. Instead they found one traumatized child and three very upset teenagers. Piper would've gotten up with her sisters but the second she showed signs of life Chris threw his arms around her with relief.

"Pam!" Phoebe cried out, rushing to her daughter and taking her into her arms. Phoebe immediately checked her child up and down for any signs of physical injury. Finding none she kissed he top of Pamela's head and began rocking them back and forth, humming softly and trying to calm her down and reassure her that everyone is alright now. Bianca disentangled herself from Phoebe and Pamela before walking over to Wyatt. Her legs were shaking dangerously and she and felt her strength weaken with every pulsing sob that came from Pamela.

Piper sighed as Chris clung to her, wondering when things had gone so wrong. "It's okay. I'm fine peanut." Piper said, using Chris's child hood nickname as a way to calm him. It seemed to work and Chris pulled away after a few seconds, wiped away a few stray tears, and helped Piper stand. Chris hovered next to Piper as though he was worried that she wasn't fully healed. Piper bit her lip in worry and realized that she was probably going to have to talk to him later. Everyone else was crowding around Pamela and Phoebe so Chris and Piper made their way over to them.

"Honey." Phoebe tried again, terrified for her daughter's sanity. "What happened?" She asked in confusion, looking around. They had seen each other get knocked out their entire lives, that couldn't be what was scaring Pamela now.

"No." Pamela moaned, gasping in pain. Her lungs were on fire and she was shaking from head to toe now that the adrenaline was wearing off. She couldn't tell anyone what happened. She couldn't risk them hating her for killing a person. She didn't mean to. "I'm sorry." She whimpered in fear.

"Please sweetie, talk to me." Phoebe tried desperately, holding Pamela tightly. Wyatt cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm going to go send the younger kids home and round up the adults." He said, realizing that this was a family meeting type of situation. Piper nodded her thanks and Phoebe went back to trying to comfort Pamela.

"I'll help." Paige said, unable to stand hearing her niece in so much pain with out being able to help her or destroy the cause. They orbed out quickly, ushering the swirling blue lights faster.

"We should go." Phoebe said, reaching out to grasp Chris's hand so he could orb them out because, clearly, Pamela was in no state to heart them out.

"Wait!" Pamela wailed desperately. She tore herself away from her mother and looked around frantically. "Where'd it go?!" She screamed, needing the athame Bianca had given her. It had saved her life, it saved the lives of her family, and Pamela wasn't going anywhere without it ever again.

"Where did what go?" Phoebe asked in bewilderment, looking around and only seeing dirt.

"This?" Chris asked, bending down and picking up a bloody athame. He glanced down at it and discovered a tiny bird carved into the handle. Chris sent a sharp look at Bianca and she groaned, realizing how much trouble she was going to get into for giving that to Pamela. Pamela looked up with wild eyes, ran to him, grabbed it and shoved it back in her sheath.

"No we can go." Pamela said, surprisingly more calm. She carefully avoided looking anyone in the eye or looking at her blood soaked hands. She hearted out quickly, and the others followed in surprise and confusion.

* * *

"What?!" Zelar screamed angrily. The guard demon in front of him bowed submissively and mumbled something unintelligible. "Speak louder." Zelar commanded authoritatively, fury echoing around the cavern.

"Well, you see..." She began, stumbling over her words. "My brother, Terk, went after the Charmed Ones. He heard that they would be down here today so..." She trailed off, shrugging at the look on Zelar's face.

"So?" Zelar repeated impatiently.

"He went to kill them." She whispered, terrified. "But, master, I had no idea of his intentions. I did not know what he was leaving to do. I only just figured it out now. I can sense that he was killed."

"Well good riddance." He bellowed, completely incensed to be interrupted over her stupid brother being killed. "Now, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot." He said angrily, readying an energy ball. The female demon, Bridget, whimpered.

"My lord," Bridget pleaded. "I think he may have informed them about the prophecy." She said.

"What?" Zelar snapped, putting out his energy ball. "Bridget, what makes you think that?" He asked, enraged.

"Because it's what he does." She snapped. "He gets- got-" She corrected herself. "He got so arrogant about his kills that he liked to let them know why they were dying so he probably... AHH!" She screamed as he threw an energy ball and incinerated her, disgusted.

"Summon Levoca!" He shouted at the demon in front of him.

"Yes, sir. What should I say?" The demon obliged.

"Tell her we have a problem."

* * *

Another Halliwell tradition was for the entire family to wait for the newly twelve year old to come back and share his/her adventure with them. Purity, Pandora, Pearl and Patricia got stuck with clean up duty and they laughed as they made more, not less, of a mess.

Chris and Victor were playing chess and Chris was teasing his grandfather since he was winning.

"Come on gramps. You sure you're not getting too old to play?" Chris challenged, raising an eyebrow with a satisfied smirk on his face. Victor laughed and moved his piece, declaring;

"Check." With an equally fun smirk. Chris's mouth dropped and he immediately turned his full attention back to the game. Chris and Victor were just as close in this time line as they apparently were in the other, especially since Victor knew a little bit about what happened in Chris's past. Well... his other past.

Wyatt and Bianca were wrestling while Henry Jr and DJ cheered them on and took bets. DJ was betting on Wyatt, but Henry JR had placed his $15 on Bianca.

Then there was Leo, Henry, Derek and Coop. The four men were gathered around the television set and yelling about how dumb the baseball team was this year. Leo kept yelling how he had seen better players back when he was alive. This gathered some strange looks from Henry and Derek who still forgot that this wasn't the first time Leo was alive. However they merely glanced at each other, shrugged and laughed it off as typical Halliwell insanity.

Billie had left, apologizing profusely and saying that she would make it up to them. It was obvious to everyone that this was all very hard on her and they had let her go with reassurances that it was alright.

Everyone was relaxed and having a good time when Bianca suddenly shimmered away, leaving Wyatt to fall flat on his face. At first Henry Jr, DJ and Wyatt thought she was going to ambush him and they started laughing, but there was obviously something going on when a few seconds later Chris and Wyatt orbed away, urgent looks on their faces.

The room went silent except for the noise still coming from the tv. The Halliwells' and Andersons' looked at each other in confusion.

"Where did they go?" DJ asked the obvious question, getting up from his spot on the floor and going over to join his dad. He was happy that he was allowed to go the Pamela's birthday party even though he was grounded. Of course, he should've known that his Dad wouldn't be able to refuse. The Halliwell's are family their family.

"I don't know." Leo answered in confusion, looking around the room as if expecting to find the answer written on one of the walls.

"Maybe the vanquish went wrong." Pandora whispered to her twin, Patricia. Patrica's eyes watered and she bit her lip in worry. It was the 30th, which meant that it was only 5 days since Christina's death and Patricia had a tendency to freak out easily now.

"Do you really think so?" She asked Pandora, scared for the safety of her family.

"Maybe." Pandora answered, looking over at Purity, who was listening in. "Or maybe not." She added hurriedly, but not quickly enough. Purity's bottom lip trembled and she started sniffling, recognizing the potential danger that her family was in.

"What's the matter baby?" Coop asked as he walked over and picked Purity up. Purity buried her head in Coop's shoulder and sniffled some more. "It's okay." He said, rubbing her back. "Mommy will be home soon." He said quietly, figuring that Purity was just tired from all the excitement and missed her mother.

"Maybe they needed back up on the vanquish?" Henry suggested the same thing his twins at been thinking. Henry was pretty comfortable around magic now. He hadn't fainted for three years now. Although, as Henry would tell anyone who was listening, he only fainted because the unicorn caught him by surprise. That was it. Of course the Halliwell family had never let him live that down.

"But if that's true then why did Bianca leave first?" Henry Jr pointed out not realizing the fight he was about to start.

"That's true, she left first. Maybe she can't be trusted." Pandora said, the least trusting of the group since she had spent the least amount of time with Bianca.

"Shut your mouth." Prue hissed angrily. "Bianca's good now." She said protecting Bianca. Bianca was like Prue's sister now. "She's a part of our family now, she lives in my house." Prue continued angrily feeling the stress of everything culminating and getting worked up.

Pandora raised her eyes brows. "Cole lived in this house too, but he went back to being evil." She pointed out.

"But Cole was a demon." Prue shouted, feeling her blood boil at the injustice of Pandora's words.

"And," Pearl jumped in, indignant at the way Pandora dismissed Cole. "If you remember the stories then you would know that he didn't want to be evil again. He only did it because the source infected him. And he only got infected because he was saving Mom and the Aunts." Pearl said, not really defending Cole so much as defending her mother's choice in him. Besides, she had heard the stories a thousands time and knew that it would've upset Phoebe to hear someone speak about Cole like that if she had been there.

"Well Bianca's a demon too." Pandora shouted back, completely focused on Prue and ignoring Pearl. She was scared and tired and needed an explanation for why her family was in danger. Bianca was the easiest answer.

"No she's not." Leo interrupted calmly, seeing Prue about to burst. "She's a witch, just like you." He reminded Pandora sternly.

"No." Pandora said stubbornly, unwilling to give this up, needing an outlet to blame the problems her family was having on. "She's a phoenix witch who can turn..." She trailed off as Prue telekinetically shoved her against a wall. Prue ran to Pandora and shot her a look that promised a painful death.

"Whoa, everyone here needs to calm down." Pearl said, trying to get in between her feuding cousins and failing.

"Bianca is good now. She's family. So shut up!" Prue screamed, getting seriously pissed. Pandora orbed out of the telekinetic hold and behind Prue, shoving her from behind.

"I just think it's a little weird that all this bad stuff started happening the second she showed up. Wyatt was fine before she came along and Chris was too, for that matter." Pandora said, qualifying her suspicions.

"What are you talking about? Chris is fine." Patricia said, staring at her twin in confusion.

Pandora laughed bitterly. "Don't pretend you haven't noticed. They're all hiding something from us. All the adults. There's something going on with Chris and you know it!"

"Girls!" Leo said, rising from his spot on the couch and getting ready to break up the fight. Henry stood next to him, uncertain how to break up a magical fight since he had no powers.

"That's not Bianca's fault. Chris was dating her for months before we even knew about it. She only showed up to save Chris so stop accusing her of a hole bunch of shit when you don't even know the whole story." Prue exclaimed in fury, seeing red. She and Bianca had really bonded lately. They were practically sisters now and Prue wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about her. Prue threw out a hand in an attempt to send Pandora back. Pandora held up a hand and allowed it to glow blue, using her power of deflection. Before the fight could get out of control Leo signaled to Henry and they stepped forward and pulled them apart.

"That's enough." Henry shouted angrily. "Pandora Helen Mathews, you do not go after any of your cousins, magically or physically. You know that's wrong. Do you understand me?" He barked in his officer voice, seriously wishing that they could just take a break from the drama for once.

"Yes." Pandora said angrily, storming out of the room. Patrica trailed after her, wanting to comfort her twin and sending Prue an apologetic look- actually agreeing with her and not Pandora. Prue gave Patrica a curt nod of recognition before turned back to Leo.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell. I can't believe you." Leo said to his daughter with disappointment.

"I was defending my friend." Prue said angrily.

"I think you need to calm down. We're all worried, but fighting with your family isn't going to help anything." Leo told her sternly. Prue sighed, and allowed her eyes to shine with the fear she was feeling. "Hey, everything's going to be okay sweetie." Leo said more gently, reading the fear in her eyes. "Now," He said, leading her over to the couch. "Why don't you sit down for a while and try to relax. They'll be home soon and we'll know more then." He said, the last sentence aimed to the group at large.

Finally, Wyatt and Paige orbed in, both had grim looks on their faces.

"Send everyone under 18 home." Paige said grimly, looking around the room and wondering where her twins were. Paige shot Henry a confused look and he rolled his eyes, insinuating that she didn't want to know.

"Uh oh." Prue said, heading upstairs since she knew that's where she would be sent anyways.

"Whoa, I'm not leaving." Henry Jr protested in annoyance.

"Yes you are. You're too young to be hearing this kind of stuff." Paige said, sending her stubborn son a glare and looking at Henry for back up.

"Pssst." Pearl called over to him and Henry Jr gave up the argument with his parents for the moment.

"What?" He grumbled with irritation. He really hated being treated like a little kid, especially since he knew he could take care of himself. This is his family too and he just wanted to help.

"You and I are going to teleport into Prue's room once you get home. That way we can listen to the meeting." Pearl relayed the message that Prue had given her before she went upstairs to Henry Jr. Henry Jr smirked conspiratorially and nodded.

All children under 18 and Henry, Coop, Derek and Victor left the manor. Victor and Derek left because they had work in the morning, and because they really couldn't help with magical catastrophes anyways. Henry and Coop left to watch the kids that were sent home.

Leo, DJ, Paige and Wyatt were gathered around the dinning room table, waiting for the arrival of the others. Wyatt was filling Leo in on what he had happened, and Paige was describing the attack.

Unnoticed by their family members Henry Jr, Prue and Pearl were all huddled around the corner, whispering in hushed tones.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Prue whispered to Pearl.

"What are friends for?" Pearl returned rhetorically and Henry Jr gagged at what he deemed as a 'girl moment.'

A few minuets later Pamela hearted in and sat down next to Paige. Quickly Bianca, Chris, Phoebe and Piper orbed/shimmered in as well. They all quickly took seats at the table and waited tensely.

"Honey, what happened?" Phoebe asked gently, reaching out to grab Pamela's hand. Pamela jerked her hand back violently and shoved it under the table, not wanted to taint her mother with the blood on her hands. Phoebe pulled back with hurt written on her face and bit her lip, wondering for the millionth time just what happened in that cave.

"Well..." Pamela began, looking at Bianca apologetically. Pamela really didn't want to rat Bianca out but she had no other idea to explain where Bianca got the athame. Also, Chris was sending Bianca a look that she was pointedly ignoring that clearly said, 'you are so dead.' Bianca nodded in understanding and Pamela continued. "Earlier, when me and Bianca were upstairs she gave me something." Everyone around the table looked very interested and Pamela continued. "She gave me this athame." Pamela finished, reaching into her sheath and pulling it out. She held it out for everyone to see, but quickly put it away again.

"What?" Piper exclaimed in disbelief. "You are grounded!" She exclaimed furiously. Bianca bit her lip nervously.

"Um... I'm already grounded." She said quietly, trying to ignore the stares that she was receiving.

"Then your grounded for another week." Piper said shooting Bianca a death glare.

"Dude, Bianca is so dead!" Henry Jr whispered, but was quickly shushed.

"Wait." Pamela spoke up. "Don't, it saved your lives." She said, her voice breaking. Piper shot Bianca a look that clearly said 'this conversation isn't over' and turned back to Pamela. Bianca was relieved that the attention was away from her, but now she now had the uncomfortable feeling that Piper was going to kill her later. Figuratively, of course. She hoped.

"Go on." Piper said gently, her lips pressed into a thin line. Pamela nodded and continued.

"Well when we went to the underworld I took it with me. When the demon shot all those fireballs at once I dropped and rolled, but somehow ended up behind him." She said, shivering at the memory. "So after he... stopped all of you he turned towards me. Thought I was easy pickings or something." She said bitterly. "But then he threw a fireball at me and I dropped to the ground and grabbed the athame." Tears started running down Pamela's face as she remembered how terrified she was and as she realized, for the first time, how close to death she and her family was. "I stood up and I... I slit his throat." Pamela said, choking back a sob. "There was so much blood. It's human blood though. It's red." She said, showing her hands to the shocked group and hiding her face, not wanting to see the looks of hatred they would be aiming her way.

The small trio huddled outside the door exchanged glances and realized for the first time that maybe eavesdropping wasn't such a good idea. However, they had no choice but to continue listening now. They knew it wasn't human blood but they wanted to make sure that Pamela knew that too.

"Honey, you didn't kill anyone. You saved our lives. I'm so proud of you." Phoebe said, grabbing Pamela and pulling her into a hug.

"Bianca... is this what it feels like to kill?" Pamela asked and suddenly the table went quiet. Every pair of eyes stared at Bianca and, just as Chris was about to deem the question inappropriate, Bianca answered.

"No." She said, clearing her throat. "It feels much, much worse. To take a human life..." Bianca shivered at the memories, tears springing to her eyes. "Demon blood is nothing like human blood. The color may be, sometimes, but human blood is so much different. You feel much more connected to it. It's like you killed a part of yourself." Bianca said, muttering towards the end. Chris grasped her hand supportively, but Bianca stood up and walked over to Pamela. Phoebe pulled away from Pamela and allowed Bianca to grasp Pamela's hands. She struggled at first, not wanting Bianca to touch the blood but Bianca held on tightly.

"I feel like a murderer." Pamela whispered to Bianca and the rest of the Halliwells, and DJ, were silent.

"Your not." Bianca said reassuringly, looking in Pamela's eyes. "You couldn't be." Bianca said more firmly, comforting Pamela as much as she could.

"Why couldn't I?" Pamela asked, trying not to break down.

"Because I am." Bianca said, ignoring the gasps around the table and Chris's hurried protests. "Pamela, I've killed people. It felt..." Bianca felt tears roll down her face and bit her lip. "It was undescribable. I asked my mother once what it felt like to kill. And I'll never forget what she told me."

"What'd she say?" Pamela whispered, drawn into the story and ignoring everyone around her.

"She said, 'don't worry Bianca. It doesn't hurt. You don't feel a thing.' And she was right." Bianca continued, trying to not imagine how much everyone at this table must be hating her right now. "She didn't feel anything when she killed and that's what made her a murderer." Bianca finished, not totally sure if she was helping or making the situation worse.

"Did you feel something when you killed?" Pamela asked, needing to know. Bianca sighed.

"Yes. I didn't tell anyone though. I knew that they would think I was weak and I had no where else to go. But then I met Chris," Bianca said, smiling through her tears. "And then I had somewhere to go so then I could admit how much it hurt me to hurt other people. You couldn't be a murderer Pamela. Your not a killer." Bianca finished forcefully, trying to stop crying.

"When your good, it's okay to cry." Pamela told her, feeling a connection to Bianca that she had never felt before. Bianca laughed and bit her lip, letting the tears flow more freely as she pulled Pamela into a hug, stroking her hair.

"She's right Pamela." Chris said, feeling so proud of Bianca for being able to share something like that. He got up and joined them, rubbing Pamela's back comfortingly and squeezing Bianca's hand. "I used to know someone, sort of, who would kill people. He was cold when he killed them and he felt no remorse. You're nothing like that." Chris said fiercely, sending an apologetic look at Wyatt. Wyatt's eyes watered and he looked away, still guilty for what his other self did- even though it technically never happened.

"B-b-but my h-hands." Pamela stuttered, raising her shaking hands for everyone to see. "The blood is human. It's human." She muttered disparagingly.

"No, it's not." Phoebe said gently, grasping Pamela's wrists. "Honey, in my past life I was a bad witch. I hurt people. I know for sure that this blood isn't human." Phoebe reassured gently, sending Bianca a look of understanding and smiling at the relieved look that washed over her face at the realization that no one was going to hold her past against her.

"Really?" Pamela asked, raising her head.

"Really." Phoebe answered, smiling. Pamela sighed in immense relief and cried.

* * *

Billie sat on her bed, staring almost zombie like at the picture in her hand. Christina was a beautiful child; absolutely gorgeous. She had red hair, just like her Aunt Chrisy used to.

"Oh, Christy." Billie mourned, not only for her lost child but also for her lost sister. "I'm so sorry." She tried to say, her words breaking. Billie couldn't get the image of her child lying, broken on the floor. Words couldn't possibly express how she was feeling at that moment in time. It was worse then when she killed her sister, because now she felt as though she had also killed her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Billie agonized, breaking down completely.

"Mommy?" A small voice called from the foot of Billies bed. Cold dread and fear seeped through Billie's body and she moaned in utter despair.

"Please sweetie." Billie said, trying her hardest to control her erratic breathing. "Mommy told you that you're supposed to move on now." Billie said, feeling as though she were killing her daughter all over again by forcing her to move on.

"But I'm not ready yet." Christina said sadly, stepping towards Billie. She looked completely transparent and she had ghostly tears running down her face. "I want to stay with you. Don't you want me to stay? Don't you love me mommy?" Christiana's small voice shook with a sob.

Billie went into complete hysterics and began to sob loudly, shouting how sorry she was and how much she loves Christina.

An evil smirk passed over Christiana's face while Billie's face was buried in her hands. "I want to stay mommy." She said sadly, watching Billie with a cruel smile. "Why didn't you save me? I trusted you and you let me die. You killed me!"

"No.. no, no, no!" Billie wailed, clapping her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the arduous words.

"Yes!" Christina screamed, stomping her foot to gain Billie's attention. Christina screamed as loudly as she could; "You killed me because you couldn't stand to look at me! Wasn't three family members enough? You killed your mom, dad and your sister! I never even got to meet them. Why did you have to kill me to?"

"I didn't mean to!" Billie screamed again, looking up to face the hateful glare her daughter was sending her.

"Yes you did. You killed me because I look too much like Aunt Christy!" Christina screamed at Billie, causing Billie to drop her head in sorrow. "Look at me! Look at the face of your daughter- at the person you murdered." Christina screamed. Billie heaved a long, shuddering sigh, looked up and saw no one.


	8. Nightmares

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. If I did then Chris wouldn't have died.**

Authors Note: Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.**  
**

"BIANCA!" Pamela screamed in panic. Her heart raced as she threw herself off of her bed and dived underneath where she had, what she now referred to as, her 'nightmare stash'. Ever since her trip to the Underworld Pamela had been having nightmares every night. No matter what she did, or how hard she tried, Pamela just couldn't get her mother and aunts' screams out of her head. She couldn't stop seeing their bodies laying broken on the ground, and what really freaked her out was that whenever she woke up, if she looked at her hands they would be stained in red blood again. Pamela didn't think she'd ever get the _smell_ of the blood out of her mind. Pamela shivered in disgust. She would never be the same again, Pamela knew that. She also knew that these nightmares were causing her serious anguish and Pam didn't know how much longer she could take them before she completely fell apart.

Pam would usually wake up around 1 o'clock in the morning. Every time she woke up she would scream out for Bianca. Pam felt safe around Bianca know, she wasn't quite sure why but they had before very close these past few nights. Bianca was like her big sister now- her protector. Pam knew that it hurt her parents when they realized that she never called for them but she couldn't help it. She wanted Bianca there- it was the only way she'd felt safe.

Pamela felt a lot closer to Bianca then anyone else right now for a few reasons. The biggest being that Bianca didn't treat her like a dumb traumatized child. Bianca didn't start treating Pamela differently because of the attack like everyone else had and Pam was so grateful for that. Pam craved how her life used to go and, whenever Bianca was around, she could pretend that her life was going back to the way it was.

As soon as Pam woke up she would shout Bianca's name and then dive under her bed. Underneath her bed she had her 'nightmare stash.' The 'nightmare stash' consisted of a flashlight, comfort food (mostly chocolate), two blankets and pillows (the extras being for Bianca if Pamela could convince her to stay- which 99% of the time she did) , a stuffed animal to cuddle with and, most importantly, the athame Bianca had given her.

Of course Pamela wasn't allowed to keep the athame, but no one needed to know she had it. After the first nightmare Bianca had helped her conspire against her mother and was able to steal the athame back for her. Pam was really grateful for that because Bianca was already in deep trouble with Piper. So if Piper found out about that scheme then Bianca would seriously be vanquished.

Pamela didn't understand why Bianca was doing all of this for her though. Once, Pamela had asked Bianca that and Bianca had looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "When you are a Phoenix witch the most important thing to you is loyalty. Whether it's loyalty to your family or friends, we stay loyal. So when Chris became my family, his extended family became my extended family too. I love you like a sister now and I'd do anything for you; just like I'd do anything for anyone else in the Halliwell and Mathews family." After that Pamela had been a little teary-eyed, saying that she loved Bianca like a sister too and that she was glad that Bianca was here to help her.

The first nightmare was the worst. Even though Bianca shimmered in, her parents had come barging in as well and demanded that Bianca left so they could comfort Pam alone. However, Pamela didn't want their comfort. What she wanted, or rather _who _she wanted, was Bianca. They decided that they needed to come up with a plan to keep Phoebe and Coop out of the room, and Pam's sisters for that matter. Bianca had talked to Chris and he came up with a silencing spell so Pam's room would be completely sound proof to her mom, dad and sisters. That way Chris, Wyatt and Bianca could still hear her if and when she called.

A few seconds after Pamela shimmied underneath her bed she heard a shimmer and Bianca's face was immediately searching for her under the bed.

"Hey." Bianca said softly, preparing to crawl under with Pam.

"Hi." Pam whispered quietly, afraid that her voice would shake if she spoke any louder. She wasn't dealing very well with what had happened and her nightmares were really shaking her up.

Bianca finally managed to squeeze herself under Pamela's queen sized bed by lying flat on her back. Bianca smiled at Pam in reassurance and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry that I keep calling you like this." Pam said, turning her head away from Bianca's knowing gaze in embarrassment. "It's just..." She stuttered. "You're the only one who understands." She finished simply.

"Hey, it's alright. You can call me for as often as you need to." Bianca said, squeezing Pam's hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you, in that cave. I would have done _anything _to spare you from feeling like this." Bianca said vehemently. Pamela looked up in surprise, she hadn't realized that Bianca felt guilty for not being there.

"It's okay. I made it out okay. Everyone did." Pamela said, yawning widely.

"It's 1:38 so my shift ends in about 20 minuets. Do you want me to come back or do you want me to get someone to cover for me?" Bianca asked, glancing down at her watch. It had been a gift from Purity for Christmas. It glowed blue whenever it was in the dark and Bianca made sure to wear it in appreciation whenever she was around Purity.

"You don't have to come back, you know." Pamela said, holding her breath. She didn't really mean that but she also didn't want to keep Bianca from getting some sleep. She was looking more tired then ever these days.

"I'll come back whenever you want me to." Bianca said, staring down at Pamela with eyes that clearly said she knew what Pam was up to. Bianca thought of Pamela as a little sister now and there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for her.

"Thanks Bi."

"Anytime."

* * *

Bianca shimmered back into the manor and flopped onto a chair in complete exhaustion. Her shift wouldn't be over for another 20 minuets and then she'd probably have to sit up with Pamela for another hour or two. She'd be lucky to get any sleep tonight, so thank whatever Goddess that existed that they were on Christmas break from school right now.

Bianca sat up straight in her chair and listened carefully. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, but she was positive that she had heard a noise in the kitchen. Quickly she conjured an athame and began sneaking her way into the kitchen.

There it was again. That small noise that was barely detectable in the otherwise eerily silent house. Inching her way into the kitchen Bianca was wholly taken aback when the light flipped on because a demon definitely would have more stealth then that.

Bianca crouched low in the shadows but felt minorly ridiculous for doing so. It's probably Chris, Wyatt or Prue up for a midnight snack. Shaking her head Bianca allowed the athame the fade from her hand as she walked towards the source of the noise.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, Piper Halliwell was raiding the cabinets for something to eat- even though she's usually the one who chastises the teenagers in her house for doing the same thing.

Piper heard footsteps behind her that began to make a hasty exit and she whipped around, ready to tell Chris or Wyatt off for being up so late, only to run into Bianca.

"Bianca Lynn, just what do you think you're doing up so late?" Piper asked in exasperation. She struggled not to smile fondly at the sheepish look on Bianca's face. She had really begun feeling closer to Bianca ever since their talk...

_Flashback_

_Once Pamela had been taken home, Piper cleared the room of everyone except for herself and Bianca. Usually she would've included Leo but he looked bone tired and unable to deal with another crisis. Of course, Piper was rather tired herself, but she had a stubbornness that was much more up to par with Bianca then Leo so Piper figured it was best that he go to bed and she stay._

_At first Chris had argued that he should stay, but Piper had put a stop to that. Chris was furious, of course, but the threat of being grounded for an extra week got him moving- and fast._

_"Come into the kitchen with me." Piper said tersely, walking into the kitchen and starting the coffee maker. Once the coffee was started she took out some frozen cookie dough and started baking. She was hoping that the old trick would soothe her frazzled nerves and make her more adept at dealing with Bianca, but Piper wasn't so sure how that was going to work. Because technically Bianca wasn't even one of her children. Bianca didn't have to follow her rules if she didn't want to. Whenever she felt like it Bianca could up and leave if she wanted to and Piper wasn't totally sure how to react to that._

_However Piper had spent enough time around Bianca lately to know that she wouldn't just 'up and leave.' For one thing she was madly in love with Piper's peanut- Chris. For another, she obviously had no where else to go. And besides, Piper had gotten used to having Bianca around. She was practically part of the family now and, Piper noticed, she didn't seem to mind._

_"Alright." Piper said, clumping the dough together into rough circles and shoving them into the pan. "I..._

_"Before you start, I'd like to say something." Bianca said in a fierce voice, holding up a hand to interrupt. Piper raised her eyebrows but did not lift her head. She just stared at the cookies she was attempting to make. "I thought that the athame would help. I figured it would give the kid some confidence." Bianca said sincerely, trying not to sound as though she was begging Piper to believe her. Bianca didn't beg people, ever. She was confident and bold and daring but for some reason, she really didn't want to risk screwing this relationship up. "I've watched her interact with everyone and Pamela always seemed so... shy and cut off." Bianca continued, her words coming out fast. "I just thought that it would help her on the vanquishing trip if she thought that she had at least one person rooting for her." Bianca finished in a hurry, unable to explain why Pamela's confidence in herself was so important to her. _

_"Bianca..." Piper sighed, unsure of what to say as she slide the cookies into the oven. Piper wiped her hands on a dish towel and sighed again, still keeping her head angled away from Bianca's face._

_"Mrs. Halliwell," Bianca started again, figuring that they were back on a formal title basis now. "I don't really see what the problem is. I mean, it saved her life. It saved all of your lives." Bianca said, her voice rising a little, and, to her surprise, quivering. Bianca stopped for a moment, shocked at the emotion that she appeared to be feeling. At first she couldn't pin it down, she couldn't give it a name. But after a while it hit her. Fear. Bianca was feeling fear. She was fearful of what could've happened if that athame hadn't been there. She was terrified of what would've happened if Piper and her sisters and Pamela had died._

_"I know it saved us." Piper started again, having missed the small change in Bianca's demeanor. "And I'm grateful for that, believe me, but..." Piper was once again interrupted as she began washing the dishes._

_"I'm not sorry." Bianca said defiantly, wanting a reaction out of Piper. For some reason, it infuriated Bianca that Piper wasn't looking at her. It was seriously starting to bug Bianca. "I'm not." She insisted. Piper's shoulder's tensed but it was her only reaction. This only made Bianca angrier and that made her happy. Anger she could deal with; she's dealt with anger her whole life. But give her a little dose of fear and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. "You know what? I can't believe that you don't agree with me. It's a good thing that I gave her that athame. If I didn't then you all could've been killed!" Bianca said, her voice rising dramatically. As she stumbled over the word killed Bianca felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She didn't know what to do with this feeling. She didn't know what to do about anything anymore. Lately her whole life just felt so out of control and Bianca was ready to burst. "Will you just look at me already!" She shouted._

_Piper turned around and was honestly shocked by what she saw. Bianca was standing there with a panic stricken face and tears pooled in her eyes. She was breathing quickly and Piper was surprised to see that her eyes looked wild and unsure. Piper dropped what she was holding on the counter and took a cautious step forward._

_"Bianca..." She began, surprise in her voice. "You've dealt with death all your life so what makes this different?" Piper asked. She wasn't trying to be mean; really she wasn't. Piper just didn't understand what was going on inside Bianca's mind. This whole conversation was going a lot different then Piper had expected.  
_

_"Of course," Bianca shouted, trying to be infuriated, but only succeeding in creating more panic. "Blame the Phoenix Witch!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Well she's killed people before, she's watched people being killed and tortured, hell she's even helped a few times! So of course it doesn't matter what she see's now. It doesn't matter if she sees the people she thinks of as her family lying in a pool of their own BLOOD!" She screamed, her voice raising with every word. Piper stared at her, totally shocked, and reacted purely on instinct._

_Piper ran forward and wrapped Bianca into a comforting hug. Bianca tensed at the movement and struggled for the first few minuets. Piper merely hung onto her and tried her best to calm the young witch, not having realized how much stress this must've been putting on her. Piper rubbed soothing circles in Bianca's back and couldn't help but wonder when, exactly, Bianca had before her fourth child.  
_

_"I'm sorry that you've grown up in an environment that like." Piper said, meaning it. "And I'm sorry that you saw us like that. I'm sorry it scared you." Piper said, stroking Bianca's hair softly. Bianca eventually relaxed into the hug and allowed Piper to continue. "But Pamela is only twelve. You were wrong to have given her a dangerous weapon like that, no matter what the outcome. Pamela could've called for help or hearted out to get someone. She didn't need that athame." Piper lectured gently. _

_Bianca eventually pulled back and looked at Piper sadly. "I got it." She said, the closet to an apology Piper would ever get. Piper smiled patiently and gave Bianca another quick hug._

_"You're part of the family now, Bianca." Piper said, smiling. "I'm glad you were there to help Pamela, but next time maybe you should check with one of us first when you want to give someone something like that." _

_"Okay."_

* * *

"Oh, I was hungry. I came for a snack." Bianca said, smiling confidently. Piper raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She was getting a lot better at reading Bianca and right now she could tell that Bianca was lying. It also didn't help Bianca that she wasn't wearing pajamas so she had never went to bed. Not to mention the fact that she looked bone tired even though she claimed to have went to bed hours ago.

"Bianca." Piper said in a scolding voice. Bianca quickly cast around her brain for another excuse.

Bianca sighed wearily and said, "Okay, I thought I heard a noise in here. I was just checking it out." This was technically true. She did hear a noise in the kitchen and she had went to check it out. So what if she was implying that she came from her bedroom, what Piper didn't know wouldn't kill her.

"Oh." Piper said, sighing sadly. She really didn't like how hyper alert her family had gotten ever since the incident with Pamela.

"Yep. I guess I'll just go back to bed now." Bianca said, turning around and attempting to scurry out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't." Piper said, running so she stood in front of Bianca, blocking her exit. Bianca stared at Piper and struggled not to laugh.

"You do realize I could just shimmer upstairs, right?" She questioned with a smirk. Piper smirked back and retorted,

"And you do realize that I could ground you for that, right?"

Bianca groaned and stepped back into the kitchen, wondering what Piper wanted. "So, why exactly are you holding me hostage in the kitchen?" Bianca asked.

"Don't be a smart ass." Piper reprimanded lightly. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Bianca asked, shock evident in her voice.

"For helping Pamela. We all know that she's still having nightmares. And we know that you've been helping her out." Piper cut off Bianca before she could try to deny it. "Don't worry, you wont get in trouble with Phoebe or Coop. They've decided to be glad that you can help Pam." Piper smiled at Bianca.

"How did you guys find out?" Bianca asked with a guilty smile. Piper snorted and shook her head.

"Phoebe and Coop decided to check up on her the other night. Pam wasn't in her bed so they checked her room and found her fast asleep, under the bed, with a flashlight in her hand and with you." Piper said, her smile widened at Bianca's blush. Bianca obviously wasn't used to being praised for doing good as opposed to evil and Piper was determined to change that. "You're a good person for helping her." Piper said seriously.

"Thanks." Bianca said happily, smiling.

"So is that why you're really up. Did Pamela have another nightmare?" Piper asked sadly.

"Yeah, she wanted me to grab some snacks before going back." Bianca said, telling a half-truth.

"Are you sure you don't want someone else to go?" Piper asked worriedly. Bianca was looking a little worse for the wear these days.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bianca assured her. Piper smiled and patted her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Bianca held her breath until she was sure Piper was out of range. Dropping the act Bianca sank heavily into a chair and exhaled gustily. Bianca groaned as she realized that she actually felt guilty for lying to Piper. Thinks were so much simpler when she was evil. Shaking her head, Bianca checked her watch. It was1:57am. It was time to wake Wyatt up for his shift.

Bianca shimmered out of the kitchen and into the bedroom Wyatt and Chris share. At first she had thought that it was weird, a 21 and 18 year old sharing a bedroom but after a while Bianca realized how much it emphasized their connection. Bianca looked at Chris and smiled. He was completely asleep, his hair ruffled about his head in a way that made Bianca want to smile.

The sound of orbs caught her attention and Bianca saw Henry Jr orbing in to wake Chris up for his shift.

"Hey Henry." Bianca greeting, feeling bad for the fourteen year old. Henry was looking ready to pass out from exhaustion. "You okay?" She asked in mild concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a hard time tonight is all." Henry Jr explained. Bianca raised her eyebrows in desire for an answer and Henry Jr groaned. "I'm scared for life." He mumbled. "Mom and Dad were... busy tonight when they thought me and my sisters were asleep." Bianca started laughing quietly and Henry Jr glared at her. "Not funny." He said.

Henry Jr had been somewhat awkward and uncomfortable around Bianca ever since he, Pearl and Prue had eavesdropped on her conversation with Pamela. They were the only ones, outside of the adults, who knew what happened. He and the girls weren't really sure how to react to what Bianca had said. Prue passed it off as Bianca trying to comfort Pamela, Pearl took it as Bianca was forced into it by her family, but Henry Jr wasn't so sure. Henry Jr was pretty sure that she'd killed by her own choice and he wasn't sure what to make of that. And then he'd asked his parents...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, mom." Henry Jr greeted as he walked through his back door. His mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table and, since none of his sisters were around, Henry Jr figured that this was his perfect opportunity to talk to them. _

_Of course, Henry Jr knew that he couldn't tell them about the eavesdropping. He'd be dead! Plus, he'd get his cousins, Prue and Pearl, into trouble and he didn't want that._

_"Don't you 'hey' me mister." Paige snapped, looking pointedly at Henry Jr's muddy shoes. "I just cleaned that floor!" She exclaimed, never having been one for housework._

_"Your mother's just grumpy because she hasn't had her coffee yet." Henry said from behind the newspaper he was reading. Paige orbed the newspaper away from him, rolled it up and hit Henry and Henry Jr over the head with it. _

_"I feel much better now." Paige said, smiling cheerfully at her family. Henry looked at his son and they both shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?'_

_"Don't worry Mom. I'll clean it." Henry Jr informed his mom, trying to pacify her for what he wanted to talk about._

_"Really?" Paige's eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_"Um... yeah." Henry Jr fidgeted anxiously with his hands as he took a seat at the table. Henry and Paige exchanged glances before looking at the son suspiciously. _

_"Alright," Henry began, using his no nonsense voice. "Spill." Paige nodded her agreement._

_"Okay." Henry Jr began. Ever since he had overhead Bianca talking about killing people he wasn't really sure what to make of her. So he figured that he could talk to his mom and dad about it since they've both dealt with the whole spectrum of good and evil. "Well I have this..." Henry Jr struggled to find a word to describe Bianca. "... friend." He finally settled on. Paige and Henry exchanged worried glances._

_"Continue." Paige said gently, figuring that this was about to be a serious conversation._

_"Okay," Henry Jr continued, seeing the anxious look Paige exchanged with his father. It was only then that Henry Jr realized that he was saying 'okay' a lot which, in Henry Jr speak, usually means that he's got some bad news. Henry Jr cleared his throat and struggled to continue. "Well, this friend of mine did some... bad things." Henry Jr said, not sure that 'bad things' was really a worthy term to describe murder but he went with it anyways. "And this friend, she just told some people about it..." Henry Jr trailed off as his father interrupted him._

_"Is she in some kind of trouble?" Henry asked quickly, wondering what, exactly, his son thought that they could do about it._

_"Not really..." Henry Jr attempted to explain. "Look, she told some people what she did because someone else was feeling like they did the same thing. She said it to... I don't know. Identify with the person or something. You know, to make them feel better." Henry Jr said, ignoring his parents worried looks. "So anyways, this friend did some bad stuff and I wasn't supposed to hear it. I was totally eavesdropping." Henry Jr admitted guiltily. "Okay, so now I know what she did and I'm not sure what to think of her anymore or how to act around her." Henry Jr finished, staring at his parents with silently pleading eyes. Paige bit her lip anxiously and Henry's face hardened, wondering how in the world their son had gotten into a situation like this._

_"First off, you didn't do whatever it was, right?" Henry asked sharply._

_"No, sir." Henry Jr answered quickly, knowing how his father felt about the law and stuff. Henry Jr typically tried not to piss his father off about that kind of stuff._

_"Good." Henry nodded. "And I take it you can't tell us what she did?" Henry asked with a wry smile, already knowing the answer._

_"Nope." Henry Jr replied, smirking at Paige's eye roll._

_"So what do you want us to do again?" Paige asked, not totally understanding why her son was admitting this to her._

_"Okay, well I don't really know what to think of her now. Or if I should even think of her differently at all. She's the same person she was a few days ago, and I really liked her a few days ago. But, on the other hand, a few days ago I didn't know what she did." Henry Jr said, wringing his hands nervously._

_"Well, that's a tough one son." Henry said, patting his sons arm roughly. "You need to decide for yourself if you can deal with what your friend did."_

_"Another thing that helps." Paige interrupted, sticking a tongue out at Henry's look of mock annoyance. "Is to find out if she's remorseful or not. Basically you're asking us if you should think of her as a friend still, right?" Paige asked for confirmation._

_"Right." Henry Jr confirmed._

_"Well do you think that she feels bad about what she did?" Henry asked his son seriously. Henry Jr considered the question before nodding with certainty, remembering the disgust that had filled Bianca's voice when she spoke about the murders._

_"Is she trying to make amends?" Paige asked, watching as her son seriously considered the question. Henry Jr finally nodded after going over everything she had done for his family in his head. "Is she trying to change?" _

_"Definitely." Henry Jr responded. _

_"Then maybe you should give her another chance." Henry said wisely. "Maybe your friend was forced into doing what she did. If not, then maybe she had no other choice. Maybe she saw her family did it and learned from them because she didn't know any better." Henry listed, trying to help his son reason the situation._

_"Thanks." Henry Jr said, getting up from the table. "I think I will give her another chance. You're right, she couldn't have known any better." Henry Jr said, never before having considered the fact that, since Bianca was raised by murderers, it was all she knew. Henry Jr started towards the stairs, ready to call Pearl and Prue with this new information, when his mother stopped him with a hand on his shoulder._

_"Young man you had better clean up this floor." Paige said, giving her son a hard look. Henry Jr sighed and went to get the mop. He could call his cousins later..._

* * *

After his talk with his parents Henry Jr had decided that Bianca was trying to be a good person now, so he was going to give her a shot. And if she ever killed anyone again, Henry Jr would be the first to kick her ass. Okay, well maybe she'd be able to kick his ass, but Henry Jr likes to think that he could hold his own.

Although Bianca did go up against Wyatt and survive so... maybe he wouldn't stand a chance. Whatever.

"You have to admit that it's kind of funny." Bianca said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Henry Jr rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Fine." He conceded. "It was gross and I'm mentally scared for life, but..." Henry Jr trailed off as a sleepy Wyatt interrupted him.

"Gross? Causing my cousin to be mentally scared for life? Are we talking about Chris and Bianca's sex life?" Wyatt mocked, a smirk on his face.

"At least we're getting some." Chris murmured triumphantly. A moment later the room was filled with silent giggles as Wyatt orbed into Chris's bed and started smacking him with a pillow.

"Yeah your getting some alright, your getting some of this pillow." Wyatt said, smirking at Chris's groan.

"Get off of me you overgrown oaf." Chris grumbled, telekentically grabbing the pillow away from Wyatt.

"Personal gain." Bianca reminded Chris with a smirk; enjoying using his favorite saying against him. Bianca ducked a moment later as Chris flung his pillow at Bianca's head. Bianca rolled her eyes and shimmered into the bed, sitting on Chris's chest.

Chris looked up at Bianca and smiled. "Hey." He said, smiling up at her. Wyatt gagged in disgust next to them, still laying in the bed.

"Hey." Bianca repeated, leaning down to kiss him. Henry Jr gagged from across the room and orbed into the bed to tackle Bianca and Chris. Unfortunately the poor bed, which had been used for the past ten years or so, couldn't take the weight of Wyatt, Chris, Bianca and Henry Jr and it let out a deafening groan before collapsing under the weight.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs and a chorus of "Shit!" ran through the room. Bianca and Henry Jr looked at each other, smiling wickedly and teleported out with a final message of "Good luck!" to the brothers just as the door was violently thrown open.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

* * *

Billie screamed, trying to block out the voices coming from the other side of her door. She had trapped herself in her closet about an hour before and they wouldn't leave her alone!

"Billie, why didn't you save us. I'm your mother! I thought you loved me!" Billie's mother, Helene, screamed through the door. Her voice sounded as though she was sobbing and Billie screamed louder, trying to drown out their voices. Billie's voice cracked and her throat burned. She'd been screaming for hours already; she couldn't take this anymore.

"Billie you killed your entire family. What the hell is wrong with you!" Carl Jenkins, Billie's father, screamed through the door. Billie sobbed loudly and shook her head in anguish.

"Stop it. Stop it." She moaned in dismay.

"I can't believe you chose them over me, over us! I'm your family Billie. We're your family!" Christy's voice flowed powerfully through the door. "I'm your sister and you murdered me." Christy screamed loudly.

"No I didn't!" Billie shouted back forcefully. She was tired of this. Billie was so tired of feeling guilty and Billie had been a witch long enough to know when something is up. There's no way the ghosts of her family members would've come back just to torture her. There had to be a spell on them. Or, maybe, they aren't ghosts at all. Maybe they were demons that shape shifted into her family. Whatever the reason, Billie knew that whatever was out there wasn't her family and she knew that she couldn't put up with this anymore.

"Leave me alone!" Billie screamed as she flung her closet door open. Billie looked around her empty room and felt a split second of relief before overwhelming guilt crashed over her again. Billie sunk to the floor and landed in a heap, sobbing.

Billie crawled across the room and picked up the phone. She couldn't deal with this alone. Billie needed help.

* * *

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Piper exclaimed angrily as her still half-asleep husband trudged into the room, wondering what all the pandemonium was about.

Chris and Wyatt disentangled themselves from the broken pieces of the bed and hurried to get up. Once they stood up Chris punched Wyatt in the shoulder, hard.

"Ouch!" Wyatt complained, rubbing his arm wearily. "What was that for?"

"You started the whole 'let's go on Chris's bed' thing. It's your fault the stupid thing broke." Chris informed his brother, punching him in the arm again.

"I cannot believe this!" Piper shouted at her sons. "You two are grown adults. You should know better then this by now." Piper said with extreme exasperation.

"Mom?" Chris interrupted tentatively. Piper turned furious eyes on him and Chris smiled weakly. "Um, could you maybe lecture us tomorrow. It's 2:15 in the morning and I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Piper's eyes were murderous, but she calmed slowly as Leo laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "It is just a bed Piper." He reminded gently, not wanting to piss her off even more. Piper sighed in exasperation.

Suddenly Wyatt's eyes lit up with an idea and he began to chant,

_"Let the object of objection_

_Become but a dream_

_As I cause the scene_

_To be unseen."_

The bed magically repaired itself and sat good as new in front of the family. Piper stared at Wyatt in disbelief as Chris said, "Personal gain." In a chiding voice.

"Wyatt..." Piper trailed off threateningly as the phone rang. She picked up the extension in Wyatt's room, answered and her eyes immediately narrowed. "What?" She paused. "Of course. Come over right now. No, wait I'll send Wyatt. Okay." Piper hung up and turned anxious eyes on Wyatt.

"What's wrong, mom?" Wyatt asked, not liking the look on Piper's face.

"It's Billie. You need to orb over and get her." Piper said sadly, wishing Billie could catch a brake for once. Without another word Wyatt orbed out to get Billie and bring her home.


	9. Bianca

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own the strange ideas that come from my brain :)**

Torches littered the walls with their waning flames. Rather then becoming lighter, the cave darkened with every passing second. They seemed to be in tune with Zelar's mood. Magic is funny that way.

"This is ridiculous." Zelar muttered angrily. He had put his plan into action a few days ago. The first report was great- Billie fell for it 100 percent, but this time the demons hadn't returned yet. It was starting to seriously anger Zelar. He shouldn't be having this much trouble convincing a stupid witch to off herself. If the spirits of her family couldn't convince her of her worthlessness then who could?

Finally, the four shape shifter demons he hired shimmered in. Each of them had their heads bowed and turned away from Zelar in fear and anxiety. Zelar could feel the rage bubbling inside him; something had obviously gone wrong and his demons were crazy if they thought that he was going to allow them to live if they screwed up as severely as he thought they had.

"Your late!" He said harshly, letting his displeasure be known to the four cowering demons.

"We're sorry my liege." The demon in the middle, Kera, said with fright. Zelar's eyes narrowed at the sign of fear and he stiffened.

"What happened?" He barked, his voice low and foreboding.

"She figured us out." The demon on the far left, Rokiz, babbled. His face was panicked; under Zelar's rein you either failed him and died or succeed and lived. Rokiz was terrified of what Zelar would do to them when he learned of their faliure.

It turned out that Rokiz's fear wasn't unfounded as, a moment later, he burst into excruciating flames. Zelar stared at the ashes left behind and smiled heinously; he felt marginally better now.

"Explain." Zelar commanded. Normally, he'd be amused by how one word from him could reduce some of his most powerful demons in the underworld into quivering morons but right now it was just plain annoying. "Now!" He emphasized.

"Well, we were doing as you asked," Kera began, her voice trembling. "At first the Jenkins girl bought it. She really thought it was the ghosts of her family that were torturing her." Kera continued, a cruel smile slowly forming on her face in remembrance of Billie's distress. "But then, out of nowhere, she went physio. She started screaming at us and busted out of the closet she had been hiding in. We left, and she called the Charmed Ones for help. A few minuets later Piper's eldest, the twice blessed, orbed in to get her." Kera finished, her eyes widening in terror as Zelar grew tempestuous.

Completely enraged, Zelar threw a three fire balls at the remaining shape shifters and watched in satisfaction as they burned painfully. Zelar screamed angrily and called to his partner, "Levoca!"

* * *

Wyatt orbed in with Billie in tow. He didn't know what was wrong, but there was obviously something serious going on. When he had orbed in she was covered in tears and she looked haggard.

Wyatt released his hold on Billie's arm when they formed solidly and watched as Billie ran to Piper and promptly burst into tears. Piper, looking absolutely bewildered, began comforting Billie to the best of her abilities. Piper slowly rubbed comforting circles in Bille's back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We should go downstairs and talk honey. I'll make you some tea." Piper said, leading Billie towards the stairs. Leo followed them, now completely awake. Chris and Wyatt started to head downstairs with them when Leo stopped suddenly.

"You boys should get some rest." Leo said gently, turning around to face his grown sons. It sometimes amazed Leo how, it seemed like only a day ago, his children were asking him how to ride a bike and now they were asking him how to vanquish a demon. Time really does seem to pass by too quickly when you're a parent of three magical children.

"But dad," Chris immediately began to protest. He wanted to help out. She was like another aunt to him and Chris knew that Wyatt felt the same.

Just as Leo was about to interrupt his son, Pearl hearted in. She looked completely exhausted and her eyes widened when she saw Leo, Chris and Wyatt staring at her.

"Um... hi?" She tried, her voice tight with exhaustion. Leo narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What in the world are you doing here at 2:30 in the morning?" Leo asked, shaking his head at the mischievous looks that the three exchanged. Chris raised his eyebrows at her and shot her a sharp look, indicating that she needed to come up with a good lie to cover herself.

"Me?" Pearl asked stupidly, stalling for time. Leo crossed his arms over his chest, raised his eyebrows, and nodded. "Oh, well I'm... I'm here to... uh..." Pearl stuttered uselessly for a few seconds before an idea finally hit her. "I'm here to have a slumber part with Prue." She finished proudly. "Except we wanted it to be secret so we didn't tell anyone." She added, putting a fake sheepish look on her face.

"Really?" Leo asked, half believing her story and the other half wanting to believe her so he could go deal with the drama unfolding downstairs.

"Yep, really." Pearl confirmed, moving towards Prue's door. "Bye!" She exclaimed, running into Prue's room and closing her door behind her.

Leo threw his hands up tiredly and shook his head. Leo turned back to his sons, ignoring the furtive looks they were sending each other. "Bed." Leo reminded them, pointing at their shared bedroom. Piper and Leo had offered their children separate rooms at one point but they had both declined.

"Dad, I think we're old enough by now to decide whether or not we want to help." Chris said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. His face hardened as he tried to stare his father down.

"Yeah dad, you guys might need our help." Wyatt added, his face, in opposition to Chris's, becoming softer and more pleading. He really wanted to help Billie. He had felt terrible when Christina died and he needed Billie to know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, not if he could help it anyways. She was family, and no matter what, family comes first.

"If we need your help then we'll call." Leo said, watching his sons exchange looks that screamed 'mischief'. "Now don't make me call Piper up here." Leo said sternly, pointing at the boy's bedroom again.

Chris and Wyatt exchanged looks and walked back to their room, whispering the whole way. Leo looked like he wanted to see what they were up to but, with a sigh and shake of his head, he turned back to the stair case to follow his wife and help Billie.

* * *

"Now what are we going to do?" Zelar exclaimed angrily, his voice echoing sharply around the small cave.

"We have another problem." Levoca informed him unhappily, ignoring his previous question. It was probably best to just give him all the bad news at once rather then keep spreading it out. Zelar glared at her sharply and growled.

"What?" He asked impatiently. If she weren't so useful he would seriously consider killing her right now.

"I've finished deciphering the prophecy." Levoca said gravely. Zelar's eyes widened greedily, he had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Well?" Zelar questioned, his voice eerie as his excitement bleed through his apathetic exterior.

"It says, if my translations are correct, that they will receive their destiny at exactly midnight on New Years." Levoca said, wincing as Zelars face twisted in rage.

"But that's tomorrow!" He exclaimed as though stating the obvious would some how change that fact.

Levoca rolled her eyes. "I know." She said in a 'duh' tone of voice, ignoring the angry fire in Zelar's eyes. "And they will receive their powers if all nine of them are touching the book of shadows at exactly midnight." Levoca finished. Zelar's eyes cooled considerably and he smiled.

"In that case, I think I have a plan." Zelar said, a slow and malicious smile forming on his face.

* * *

Wyatt and Chris turned away from Leo and began walking back to their bedroom.

"This is stupid." Wyatt whispered to Chris. Chris rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Eavesdrop?" Chris suggested with a smirk. He was a little angry at Leo for treating them like they were five years old and incapable of dealing with this. I mean, Chris just received 23 years worth of memories that would cause anyone to lose their mind considering the horrors they involve. But Chris was dealing with it. Okay, so he had the occasional nightmare but in this family, everyone has their nightmares. Just take Pamela for example. And Chris knew for a fact that Piper still dreamed about his late Aunt Prue sometimes.

Wyatt scoffed, "Duh." He said, rolling his eyes and ruffling Chris's hair. Chris rolled his eyes and punched Wyatt in the arm, ignoring his mock sad look afterward.

The boys entered their room, shooting annoyed looks over their shoulders. However, their efforts went unnoticed because Leo had already turned his back to them and began walking down the stairs.

"One problem." Wyatt remarked grimly, staring at the clock by his bed that read 2:23am. Chris raised his eyebrows as if to say 'what?'. "Our shifts." Wyatt pointed out, nodding his head towards the clock. Thankfully Pearl had stopped by to wake Prue up for hers or else Chris and Wyatt would've completely forgot.

"Crap." Chris groaned in annoyance, torn between protecting his family, and seriously wanting to help Billie. Besides that, he needed to know what was going on. It could have something to do with any number of issues that had happened to them lately. "Well, I guess you should stay behind to listen since your shift is at the manor anyways and you can fill me and the rest in later?" Chris suggested, shrugging in annoyance.

"Will do." Wyatt nodded and Chris orbed out with another groan of annoyance. Wyatt smirked at Chris and smiled affectionately before orbing out.

* * *

"Okay honey, there you go." Piper said sweetly, handing off a steaming mug of chamomile tea to Billie. Piper frowned sadly as Billie took the cup into her hands and stared at it with anguish. Billie had become like another sister to Piper and, with everything they had been through, Piper couldn't stand to see Billie looking so broken and hurt. Piper thought she could identify with what Billie was feeling, but then again her circumstance was different. True, she had lost a child, but only an hour or so later that same child (well kind of the same, but also very different) was born.

Although Piper was used to losing people. Her mom, grams and then Prue. But they were all her parents, even Prue had acted more like a parent then a sibling. Piper couldn't imagine seeing her child die right in front of her eyes. There must not be words to describe that pain.

"Thanks." Billie whispered quietly, sipping the cup and setting it back down on the table. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was exhausted. She looked fragile, broken, and the entire Halliwell family had noticed lately. They all wished they could help in some way and here, tonight, Piper was hoping that there was something that they could do for her.

"So, Billie," Piper began, glancing at Leo for reassurance. She didn't want to rush her, but if they were going to help then she had to get Billie to open up. Leo nodded reasurringly and Piper grasped Billie's hand with a sad and humorless smile. "What happened, sweetie?" Piper asked gently, vowing right then and there to find the demon who had killed Christina and vanquish it's sorry ass. Then, once that was done, she was going to vanquish the demon who had ordered the attack. Rage ignited in Piper's eyes and she shook herself out of it, needing to focus on Billie right now.

Billie took a long, shuddering breath, and opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally she spoke, "I saw them." She said, her voice breaking. "I saw them all." Tears gathered in Billie's eyes and Piper squeezed her hand supportively even though she had no idea what Billie was talking about yet. "They blame me. They hate me now. It's all my fault that their dead." Billie's voice cracked and she took her hand away from Piper's to wipe away her tears.

"Who blames you?" Leo asked with concern. Piper shot him a sharp look, having already figured it out.

"My mom and dad and Christy and Christina." Billie started to cry harder and she buried her face in her hands, waves of grief emanating from her. "I got my mom and dad killed. I murdered my sister. And then I let my daughter die." Billie wailed desperately, wishing she had died instead of Christinia.

"I'm so sorry." Piper said, tears beginning to form in her own eyes as she watched her friend suffer. Piper felt completely helpless as she watched Billie break down and withdraw further. "I can't even imagine..." Piper trailed off. There wasn't words to describe what Billie was going through. There was nothing Piper could say to make this better. The poor girl had lost her entire family and Piper couldn't imagine how someone could keep living after that.

"It must be horrible." Leo said sadly, wishing he could offer her more comfort then that. Normally, when someone in the Halliwell family, or extending Halliwell family, was upset Leo would comfort them with his patented 'Everything happens for a reason' speech. But in this case, Leo couldn't find a reason. There was no reason for that little girl to die. None.

"I think horrible is still coming." Billie said, her voice muffled from between her hands. "Right now I'm just trying to keep from dying." She sobbed, her entire body practically screaming with pain.

Piper exchanged a tearful look with Leo, tears already streaming down Pipers face. "It couldn't have been them." Leo said suddenly, hope in his voice.

"How could it not be them?" Billie asked sadly. Originally she thought that there was something wrong with the ghosts of her family coming back to haunt her. It just didn't seem right, something seemed off. Although, Billie also believe that she deserved what the ghosts were doing to her.

"I really don't think so Billie. Think about it." Leo encouraged, staring at Piper as though trying to force her to understand him too. Piper stared at him in confusion so Leo continued. "Think about everything that's been happening lately. We all know that Zelar is planning something awful, we just don't know what yet. The demon that attacked on Pamela's birthday said something about a prophecy- about trying to get it to not pass. Well maybe this was just a distraction. Something to keep us busy so they could do... whatever it is that they want to do."

"That actually makes sense." Piper said, her eyes lighting up with hope as well. Billie looked between the two of them, desperately wanting to believe them but still not sure.

"I don't know." Billie said nervously. She didn't want to think that their ghosts were after her but she also felt as though they should hate her.

"Billie this is good." Piper emphasized, getting up from her post next to Billie and pacing. "This means that your family isn't angry with you." Piper said, relief for Billie in her voice.

Billie stood up and her body shook with grief. "No it doesn't. I want to see them Piper. Please let me see them." Billie begged, gripping Piper's hands sadly. Piper stared at the women that she now thought of as a sister and nodded, pain etched onto her face as she realized that the Elder's may not let their summoning spell work. But they had to try.

"Okay, let's go up to the attic and..." Piper trailed off as she was interrupted.

"No." Billie said quickly. "My apartment. I have the spell in my book of shadows and that's where I want to summon them." Billie stared at Piper and Leo intently.

"That's fine. Do you want us to get Wyatt to orb us?" Leo asked gently, hoping that this was a good idea.

"No, can we use your car?" Billie asked, directing the question towards Piper.

"Of course, sweetie. Let me just go tell Wyatt. Leo, will you call Phoebe and Paige so they can help?" Piper said as she headed towards the staircase. Leo nodded and headed towards the phone in the kitchen.

Wyatt, who had been listening at the top the entire time, quickly orbed himself back into his bed to look as though he had been sleeping.

Piper entered his room and looked at his prone form. It was obvious to her that he was faking. His shoulders were too tense and his snores were a bit to loud. Piper smiled fondly at her oldest, he was always as bad at lying as Phoebe was. Shaking her head affectionately Piper cleared her throat and said, "No more eaves dropping Wyatt Mathew. Go to bed."

A guilty "Yes ma'am." Floated out to her from underneath the bed and Piper chuckled as she closed his bedroom door. Her sons could be trouble makers, but they sure were adorable.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Levoca muttered as she slowly weaved her way through the underworld. She shouldn't be the one on this mission right now- they had lackies for this sort of grunt work. Still, she supposed that it was best if she was the one to secure this deal. No one else was nearly as good at persuasion as Levoca.

It was incredibly annoying to Levoca that things were still moving along so slowly. She needed to help stop the next generation of Halliwell witches from receiving their powers so that she could find a way to harness them herself. Then she could take out Zelar, rule the Underworld, and wield Excalibur on her own. It was the ultimate plan, for ultimate power. Now, if only she could keep the next generation of Halliwell's from receiving their powers.

"Finally." Levoca whispered in annoyance as she found the cave where Lynn resided. "Show time." Levoca whispered to herself as she kicked open the door.

Immediately, an older women, perhaps in her mid 40's ran out of a back room and launched several athames towards Levoca's head. Levoca ducked and yelled, "Stop. I have a job for you." The onslaught stopped abruptly and the women approached her with cautious and distrustful eyes.

"What's the job?' She asked, getting straight to business. Levoca straightened up, smoothed the creases out of her clothes and cleared her throat.

"It isn't really a job. I'm just here to help you." Levoca said, tensing in case she needed to defend herself against another attack. Phoenixes were notoriously untrustworthy.

"Help me?" The women scoffed. "How could you possibly help me?" Her eyes glinted fiercely as though readying herself to destroy this intruder if necessary.

"Lynn, I want to help you with your daughter." Levoca said, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket and trying to look sympathetic.

"What do you know about Bianca?" Lynn asked harshly, her eyes simultaneously filling with tears and glinting dangerously. How dare this women mention her daughters name!

"I know that she left you for the trash hybrid and his family." Levoca said, speaking about Chris and his family as though they were scum. "And, I know how to get her back." Levoca finished, playing immediately into Lynn's desires and struggling not to smirk as she fell for it.

"You can get her back?" Lynn asked hopefully. Once Bianca had left Lynn had decided to take up permenant residence in the underworld again. She took every job that crossed her path but no matter how many times she killed, Lynn couldn't fill the emptiness she felt inside her at the loss of her daughter.

"No." Levoca said sharply, needing to make her plan clear. "But you can." She grinned conspiritorily. Lynn smiled and nodded.

"How do I do it?" She asked eagerly, reading herself for this.

"It takes a ritual." Levoca warned, passing the paper to Lynn who's eyes quickly scoured the page. "You'll need her blood, as well as yours, then you have to read the spell." Levoca explained, her eyes glinting evilly as she watched Lynn cling to the paper as though it were her last hope.

"What happens after I read the spell?" Lynn asked worriedly, not wanting to hurt her daughter but wanting her back more then anything.

"It will release her inner evil and she will return to you within the day." Levoca said, emphasizing that Bianca may not return immediately.

"Why would you do this for me? I don't even know you." Lynn said, beginning to suspect an ulterior motive.

"My name is Levoca, and I am working for Zelar. We're doing this for you so that Bianca will leave Christopher. It will weaken him, make him more vulnerable to our attacks."

"You're crazy if you think that his brother would let anything happen to him." Lynn warned.

"Don't worry." Levoca grinned evilly. "We've got him covered."

"When should I perform the spell?" Lynn asked, already assembling a mental list of the ingredients she would need and how to get them.

"It's 7:00pm in the mortal world now so wait another couple of hours." Levoca answered, leveling Lynn with calculating eyes. Lynn nodded, completely absorbed with the ritual before shimmering out.

* * *

"I think that we should at least talk about it." Pearl whined into the phone. She was talking to Henry Jr and Prue, trying her hardest to convince them that they should tell their older cousins that they know about what Bianca did.

"Hell no." Henry Jr said adamantly, completely against the idea. "Are you crazy? They would kill us if they found out that we were listening. Especially Chris. You know how much of a tight ass he's been lately." Henry Jr said, rolling his eyes at Chris's neurosis.

"Wait." Prue said loudly, silencing her cousins. "You two should come over to my house so we can talk about this in person. Anyone could be listening outside our door and the number one people we don't want to find out about what we know is our parents." She finished in a hushed voice, opening her door a crack to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Good point." Pearl said, looking around her room with paranoia. "I'll be there in five."

"Make it two." Henry Jr said, hanging up and going downstairs to tell his parents where he'd be going.

"See you in a few." Prue said, hanging up.

"See ya."

* * *

"Hey dad." Pearl greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Phoebe had went over to the manor earlier this morning to help with something. Pearl had no idea what, but she thought that Prue might know which was another reason to go over.

"Hi Pearl. Guess what I'm making?" Purity greeted happily from the kitchen table. She was drawing something, obviously not having her Aunt Paige's talents, and Coop was at the sink, finishing the dinner dishes.

"What?" Pearl asked, pretending to be excited so she could hurry this along.

"A butterfly!" Purity announced proudly, holding up the drawing that vaugely resembled a blue and pink blob.

"Wow, that's so pretty." Pearl praised, smiling affectionately as Purity lit up and immediately went back to her drawing.

"What's on your mind, Pearl?" Coop asked, sensing anxiety coming from her daughter. Pearl had already formed a cover story for when he sensed her anxiety and she was pretty proud of how easily she was able to convince him.

"Can I go over to Aunt Pipers?" Pearl asked, a pout forming on her face. "There's this guy that I like in school and Prue said that she had the inside scoop on him and I have to know right now!" Pearl claimed, speeding up her speech to make it seem as though that was what she was really interested in.

Coop smiled at her daughter. He could tell that she was very anxious, but little did he know that it was over her lie and not a crush. "Of course." He said, laughing as his daughter squealed in triumph. "But, you need to take your sisters. And make sure to ask if it's okay with Leo. I have to leave for work in half and hour and Uncle Leo said he woud watch them." Coop said, rolling his eyes at the groan he heard from behind him.

"That's fine." Pearl decided, since she would be able to drop them off with Leo anyways. "Pam!" Pearl screamed towards Pamela's bedroom. "We're going to Aunt Piper's." She holloared, laughing at Coop's wince.

Pamela came rushing out of her room, her eyes blood shot, and smiled happily. "Awesome, I wanted to talk to Bianca anyways." She said happily, hearting out.

"Wait for us!" Pearl called in exasperation, grabbing Purity's hand (she was gripping her paper and crayons tightly) and hearted them out.

"Be home no later then ten." Coop called at the empty air, sighing happily at the quiet he would get before going into work.

* * *

"Come on Pandora! You know that you shouldn't have said that." Patricia argued, usually the more passive of the two twins but not when it came to defending a friend.

"You can't honestly believe that Bianca is 'Miss Innocent'!" Pandora replied scathingly, standing up from her previous seat on her bed.

"I've never said she's 'Miss Innocent.'" Patricia scoffed at the thought of anyone calling Bianca innocent. "But I am saying that I don't think she deserves to be persecuted, especially by you." Patricia said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"She does if I say she does." Pandora roared, moving forward until she was less then an inch away from Patricia's face. "She is not our friend and she is not our family."

"Wrong. She's everyone's friend but yours. And, whether you like it or not, she is a part of the family now." Patricia contended, staring her twin down fiercely.

"Doesn't matter." Pandora said, shoving Patricia out of the way and storming by her. Pandora swung the door open and jumped back, startled, when Patricia slammed it back closed with psychokinesis.

"We're not done here." Patricia said evenly.

"Yes we are." Pandora thundered.

"I get that you needed someone to blame." Patricia said, her tone turning sympathetic. "We all needed someone to blame. But we can't blame Bianca. She's done nothing but try to help. We can barely trust anyone right now with all those demons running around and if we start fighting between ourselves then we wont stand a chance. And," Patrica hurried as Pandora was about to cut her off. "Even if you don't believe that, you still shouldn't have started fighting with Prue. She's our cousin, our best friend. It's not worth ruining your connection just so you can hold a grudge against someone who supposedly doesn't even matter to you."

Several moments passed in a tense silence before Pandora finally sagged against the wall in resignation. "Okay." She said softly. "I guess we could orb over and talk to Prue. But I'm not talking to Bianca." She maintained. Patricia sighed, that was another battle for another day.

"Okay, I'll go tell Dad where we're going and then we can orb over." Patricia said, leaving the room quickly before Pandora could change her mind.

Patricia raced out of her room, sighing at the confrontation with her sister. Patricia loved Pandora and felt more connected to her then she ever thought possible, but sometimes there was a darkness inside of Pandora that scared her. Pandora was a very assertive and even aggressive person. Patricia sighed, she knew that Pandora would never hurt her but sometimes she wondered...

Patricia turned the corner of the hallway leading into the family room, where her father was sure to be, and she ran smack into her brother.

"Ouch!" Patricia exclaimed angrily, swatting Henry Jr's arm. "Jerk."

"Don't be such a girl." Henry Jr taunted, raising his eyes at Patricia's exasperated look.

"Shut up dork."

"Bubblebutt."

"At least I have one." Patricia finished triumphantly, shouting "Hey!" when Henry Jr retaliated by orbing a bag of confetti over her head. Patricia quickly orbed behind Henry Jr and pushed him into the fluttering paper strips, laughing as he pulled her with him.

"Where are you heading to in such a hurry?" Henry Jr asked, standing up and reaching out a hand to Patricia.

Patricia took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled off of the ground. She orbed all the confetti back into it's bag and smirked. "I could ask you the same thing." At Henry Jr's look she smiled and said, "Aunt Piper's."

"Me too." Henry Jr said, smiling. "You realize that dad's going to think that we're up to something now."

"Aren't you two always up to something?" Henry asked, laughing as his children spun around with harassed and startled looks on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" Henry Jr asked cautiously, hoping his father hadn't witnessed the confetti war.

"Long enough." Henry answered, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And the answer is yes, you can go to Aunt Pipers."

"Thanks dad!" Patricia squealed, hugging Henry tightly. Henry chuckled in amusement.

"Your welcome." He answered, patting her head affectionately. "Is Pandora going too?" He asked, receiving a nod from Patricia.

"Okay, thanks dad. See ya later." Henry Jr said hurriedly, orbing out. Henry raised his eyebrows at his sons hurried exit.

"Be home by ten. Tell your brother." Henry called after Patricia's retreating back as she ran to find her sister.

"Okay!" She called back, annoyance in her voice. Henry laughed, shook his head, and went back into the living room hoping that Leo wasn't in for too much of a crazy night.

* * *

Prue rushed downstairs and skidded to a halt as Wyatt rounded the corner.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, backing up a step. "Where's the fire?"

"I just came down to ask dad if Henry Jr and Pearl can come over. Do you know where he is?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, in the garage working on another car." Wyatt rolled his eyes. Leo loved working on his cars but neither of his sons had gotten into it. Prue, however, loved working on cars and had already helped Leo fixed two.

"Thanks." Prue said, about to leave the room to go find Leo as all of her cousins orbed in.

"Alright, what's going on?" Wyatt asked, raising his eyebrows at the arrival of all his cousins.

"Nothing." Prue, Henry Jr and Pearl answered simultaneously.

"Whatever, have fun. Just don't do anything dangerous." Wyatt said sternly. He received nods from everyone and rolled his eyes before saying in a dangerous voice, "And do not go to the Underworld." They nodded once more and Wyatt continued on his way upstairs.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked Pandora angrily. She didn't have time to deal with her cousins trust issues.

"I came here to talk to you." Pandora answered fiercely, almost wishing she had decided to not come.

"Why don't we go upstairs to Prue's room." Patricia suggested calmly.

"We're supposed to ask Uncle Leo if it's okay for us to be here first." Purity chimed in, removing her hand from her sisters.

"Okay, how about this." Henry Jr began. "Me and Pearl came to talk to Prue anyways so Patricia and Pandora can come with us. Purity, you and Pamela can go ask Uncle Leo if he's okay with all of us hanging out here for a while." He said, trying to hurry this along so he could talk to his cousins.

"Wait, I want to go talk to Bianca." Pamela said indignantly, not appreciating being bossed around.

"Fine. You go talk to Bianca and Purity can go talk to Uncle Leo." Henry Jr said. Everyone nodded and began disperse to where they wanted to go.

* * *

Patricia, Pandora, Henry Jr, Prue and Pearl walked upstairs and entered Prue's room.

"Okay, talk about whatever thing you need to talk about and then leave." Henry Jr said to Pandora and Patricia anxiously. He needed to talk to his cousins about Bianca, he'd waited long enough and he didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"Shut up." Pandora said angrily, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Henry Jr was about to retort angrily when Patricia interupted.

"What are you guys up to anyways?" She asked curiously. Usually if one set of siblings were up to something then everyone under voting age would be in on it. Usually Chris and Wyatt would be in on it too.

"Nothing." Pearl answered quickly, groaning at her obvious lie.

"We're talking about sex." Henry Jr said smoothly, smirking at the disgusted faces that Patricia and Pandora made.

"Gross. We so don't want to hear about that." Pandora said, gagging.

"Well then you better say what you need to say because we're about to start talking." Prue said, smiling widely at the brilliance of Henry Jr's lie. Thankfully, Patricia and Pandora were still at the age were sex is the most disgusting then ever.

"Fine." Pandora said shortly. "Look, Prue, I shouldn't have said what I said before. About Bianca, I mean. I don't trust her and I can't help that but you're my cousin. I trust you." She finished sincerely, staring at Prue with an intensity that began to make Henry Jr uncomfortable.

"Thanks Pandora." Prue said, her eyes filling with relief as she reached forward to hug her cousin. Moments later they broke away, smiling at each other.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by. Please go away now." Henry Jr said, grinning happily that his cousin and sister had made up. Pandora stuck her tounge out at Henry Jr, grabbed Patricia's hand, and was about to heart out when Pearl called out.

"Wait." She said, biting her lip nervously. "It's not fair that they don't know." Pearl said, turning her head towards Prue and Henry Jr. "We should tell them.

"Are you crazy?" Prue hissed. They had agreed not to tell Patricia or Pandora a while ago because they are too young and Pandora already hated Bianca; there was no reason to give her any more amo.

"Tell us what?" Patricia asked suspiciously, not liking the feeling that she was being lied to.

"It's about Bianca." Pearl blurted out.

"Shut up." Henry Jr said angrily, mentally vowing to leave Pearl out from now on.

"What about Bianca?" Pandora and Patricia asked simultaneously.

Prue sighed in annoyance. "Nothing. It's nothing." She assured them.

"Bianca was a Phoenix witch before she came to us. You guys should know what that means." Pearl said, wanting them to know, but not wanting to have to tell them.

Pandora and Patricia exchanged looks before Pandora rolled her eyes. "Are you talking about how she killed people?" She asked to the astonishment of her older cousins and brother.

"How did you know?" Henry Jr asked, wondering if they had been eavesdropping somewhere too.

"We heard mom and dad talking about it in the kitchen when they thought we were asleep." Patricia said, shrugging.

"And?" Prue asked, holding her breathe and hoping there wasn't another fight about to start.

"And nothing. She was a Phoenix witch. Her family probably forced her too." Pandora said, shrugging.

"Wait." Prue said, confusion flooding her system. "You didn't trust Bianca just because she showed up when bad things started happening but you hear that she killed people and you don't care?" Prue asked incredulously.

"I never actually distrusted her." Pandora admitted softly. "I just needed someone to blame. Someone that I could put all the bad stuff on to make it seem like there was a solution." Pandora said.

"How did you figure that out?" Henry Jr asked curiously.

"I just needed someone to get in my mind." Pandora said, smiling at Patricia.

* * *

Pamela walked upstairs and contemplated what she was going to tell Bianca. Pamela wanted Bianca to help her with a spell to stop the nightmares. She had already asked her parents about it and they had refused. They claimed that her dreams were helping her 'work through her issues'. But all the nightmares were doing was making her worse.

Pamela felt constantly paranoid and on edge. She couldn't stop thinking that something bad was going to happen. And she couldn't shake the feeling that someone she loved was in danger.

Pamela made it upstairs and went towards Chris's bedroom- figuring that was probably where Bianca was. "Bianca?" Pamela called out, pushing the door open. "Oh my Goddess!" Pamela exclaimed, closing her eyes and standing frozen in the doorway.

"Pamela?" Bianca exclaimed, jumping away from Chris. They had been in the middle of a rather heavy make out session and both she and Chris looked incredibly flustered.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, not unkindly, as Bianca began re-buttoning the top buttons on her blouse.

"I'm so sorry." Pamela said with dismay, trying to back out of the room with her eyes still closed. Chris laughed good naturedly, went to Pamela and picked her up.

"Don't worry about it." Chris said, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down. He was a little annoyed that she had interrupted him and Bianca but he didn't mind too much.

"You can open your eyes now." Bianca said, her voice a little higher then usual and her cheeks flushed though she tried to appear unaffected.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Pamela asked cautiously, peeking out from between her fingers.

Bianca smiled at the innocence that was portrayed on Pamela's face. It was nice to see her acting like a kid and it made it seem as though some of the weight was off of her shoulders now.

"Yeah kiddo, it's safe." Chris said, laughing at the look of horror and disgust on Pamela's face.

"You two are disgusting." She informed them, not appreciating the amused looks they exchanged. "Not funny." She said, a pout forming on her face.

"You're right, we're sorry Pam." Chris said, kneeling in front of her and trying not to laugh at the innocent look on her face.

"Well... okay then." She said, smiling.

"So, what're you doing here?" Chris repeated his earlier question.

Pamela bit her lip, wondering if it would be a good idea to tell Chris about the spell she wanted. It's not that Pam didn't think that her cousin would help her- it's that he may not approve of helping her in this way. Although, she was pretty sure that Bianca would.

"Well..." Pamela began, trailing off. Chris and Bianca watched her with concern, both wondering what was the matter. Bianca had told Chris about the nightmares Pamela had been having so they were both thinking that that was the problem.

"You can tell us anything. You know that, right?" Bianca asked soothingly, reaching out and gently stroking Pamela's hair. After a few seconds Bianca withdrew her hand and watched Pamela with concern.

"Okay, here's the thing. I hate these nightmares." Pamela admitted, a small whimper running through her voice. She tried to put on a brave face and tried to act as though the nightmares didn't affect her but the truth was that she was just a 12 year old girl. She shouldn't have had these nightmares on her shoulders, it was too much for her to bear. "I want them to go away, so I thought that maybe we could write a spell to help them go away." She said, shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to be nonchalant.

Chris and Bianca exchanged weary looks. What were they supposed to tell her. 'Sorry Pamela, we would love to help you stop your obviously distressing nightmares but there's this stupid rule about personal gain...' That would not go over well.

"Pam, it's not that we don't want to help you..." Chris started gently but was abruptly cut off.

"Fine!" Pamela shouted angrily, rising off of the bed. "Fine. I'll do it myself. But when I word the spell wrong and cause my head to explode I hope you know that it will be your fault." She finished vindictively, stomping across the room and towards the door.

"Wait!" Bianca called after her, sighing in dismay when her only answer was the door slamming shut behind Pamela's quickly retreating figure. "Dammit!" Bianca swore, unknowingly releasing an energy ball from her hand, sending it flying into the wall.

"Bianca!" Chris called, grabbing her hands in his. "It's going to be okay." He said softly. His and Bianca's heads connected, allowing them to rest against each other. Chris lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Don't worry. No one has to know."

"Know what?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"That we're helping her get rid of the nightmares. We will find a spell to do it that will get rid of them and have no side effects." Chris whispered, praying that no one was listening in. "We'll fix this. We have to." Chris murmured, trying his hardest to convince himself as well as Bianca.

"Let's go look at the book." Bianca suggested, tugging Chris out of the room.

"Shouldn't we talk to Pamela first?" Chris asked, perplexed.

"No." Bianca said adamantly. "Not until we finish the spell. If we tell her now and can't perfect the spell for days she's just going to get more and more anxious." Bianca explained, feeling awful for allowing Pamela to think that she and Chris didn't want to help her but understanding that it was necessary in order to accomplish writing the spell.

"Okay." Chris agreed, allowing himself to be lead upstairs as his thoughts wandered to the rest of his family- wondering why every cousin was in the manor at the same time. Chris groaned internally. The entire Halliwell next generation was under the same roof without several adults to watch them. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"One stick of flux weed, two ounces of basil, one rose thorn..." Lynn ticked off of her list, adding each ingredient to her bubbling potion as she called them out. She had worked hard to prepare for this ritual. Lynn had anguished over Bianca for months now and finally she had a chance to bring her home. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

Lynn had made up another room in her cave for Bianca. She hoped that once this spell disillusioned Bianca she would be okay with living in the Underworld. It wasn't that bad down here and you did get some really great jobs.

Lynn shivered with anticipation. She couldn't wait to get Bianca back into the family business. The first thing that they were going to do when Bianca returned was kill that boyfriend of hers. That trash had tried to take her baby away from her and Lynn would be damned if she just let him get away with that.

Preparing to put in the final ingredient, Lynn picked up her athame and quickly sliced open her palm. Lynn had done dozens of spell and rituals that involved blood, not to mention all the times she had been injured on the job, so she was pretty used to the intense sting that swept through her hand and arm.

Lynn held her hand over the cauldron and allowed her blood to mix with the magical brew. After seven drops of her blood entered to potion Lynn pulled her hand away and began to chant.

_"Flux weed, basil, rose throns too_

_Sending this spell onto you_

_I call out to the darkest hour_

_For Bianca to recall her Phoenix power_

_Blood of my blood, daughter to me_

_Taken by a son of the power of three_

_Return to your old ways_

_This spell now ends your good phase_

_My blood mixes with this brew_

_Evil now reclaims you"_

A large, roaring wind erupted out of the potion. The wind was the most grotesque color of red that Lynn had ever seen. It was an ugly color, full of distress, pain and uncontrollable anger. Lynn grinned at the site of it. If this wasn't enough to bring Bianca back to her, then nothing was.


	10. Excalibur

**All Hell Breaks Loose **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon characters, but I do own my own.**

**Authors Note: Okay, so this story had been on a bit of a hiatus. Sorry about that. I can't promise my updates will come any faster now, but I hope you enjoy this chapter none the less :)**

Billie, Phoebe, Paige and Piper arrived at Billie's apartment and hesitated outside the door. Billie was breathing shallowly, on the edge of hyperventilation and the sisters were trying to be as supportive as possible.

"We don't have to do this here if you don't want to." Paige reminded Billie gently.

"I know." Billie answered simply. She needed to see for herself that it wasn't actually the ghosts of her family that were after her. So, with a deep breath Billie stepped forward and unlocked her door. The apartment was dark inside and an eerie chill swept up Billie's spine as she turned the light on and glanced around uncomfortably. Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked in after her and took stock of the messy apartment, then exchanged sad glances.

"Where's your Book?" Piper asked. After all these years Billie had finally started her own Book of Shadows when Christina was born because she wanted to pass on all that she had learned to her daughter. That was moot point now.

"Over here." Billie muttered. She walked over to the closet where she kept her book and other magical items as if she were in a trance. Billie didn't feel as if she were really there, she didn't feel as if she were even alive right now. She felt empty and hollow, and she was terrified that that feeling may never go away. But at the same time, she relished in it. It was as if she were untouchable now; nothing and no one could hurt her because she simply wouldn't feel it.

The sisters followed Billie through her apartment silently until they came to the closet where she kept all of her magic tools. Billie reached inside and pulled out her Book. The sisters were surprised by how big it was for a first generation book and they couldn't help being mildly impressed by the amount of effort Billie must have put into it.

Billie sat down on her bed and started flipping through the pages until she found the spirit summoning spell. She stilled as she stared down at the page, wondering if she was really ready to face her family again, even if it did put her mind at ease.

"Honey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked gently, sitting down beside Billie and rubbing her shoulder. Billie tried to smile at Phoebe, though it came out as more of a grimace.

"No." Billie answered honestly. She didn't have the energy to pretend that she was okay and, frankly, Billie was tired of putting on a front for the Halliwell's. They were her family and she wasn't going to pretend to be someone she wasn't with them.

Phoebe's heart broke and she shared the expression with her sisters, both of whom looked equally distressed. Billie took a deep breath and said, "Let's just get this over with."

Phoebe nodded and backed up to stand by her sisters. Billie stood up, and placed thirteen white candles in a circle around herself and the sisters, then lit them. Then, facing the sisters, she chanted;

_"Hear these words, hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

Billie waited with baited breath as several golden lights slowly coalesced into the form of her sister- Christy. The gasp that left Billie's mouth was painful, as if it had been wrenched from her chest. She stared at the smiling form of her sister in awe and she covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Christy?" She whsipered, as if speaking to loud might shatter this impossible illusion. "Is that really you?"

Christy nodded and stepped forward out of the circle of flickering candles and was immediately corporeal. "It's really me, Billie. I've missed you."

"You- you're not mad at me?" The sisters nearly flinched at how small and scared Billie sounded. They were so used to her bubbly, happy, confident personality that it was disturbing to see her so broken.

Christy smile was bittersweet as she stared at her sister. Christy took a small step forward and cautiously reached out her hand to Billie. Billie flinched as if she were expecting Christy to slap her, but Christy hand didn't pause or waver. She reached out and wiped a tear off of Billie's face and said, "I'm not mad at you Billie. The ghosts that you've been seeing aren't really ghosts."

"What do you mean?" Billie asked, still staring at Christy in awe. Christy moved her hand and started stroking Billie's hair gently.

"They were demons. Shape-shifters who wanted to torture you. Billie, they wanted you to kill yourself." Christy broke the news bluntly. Paige and Phoebe gasped loudly while Piper covered her face with her hands to conceal the expression of rage and pain she was wearing. After everything that they lost over all these years, did they really have to lose Billie too?

Billie's eyes were wide as she registered this information. She felt the burning sensation behind her eyes that indicated tears and she swallowed in an effort to hold them back. "Why?"

"Because they needed a distraction." Christy said, her voice tinged with disgust. Christy knew better then anyone else the extent of cruelty that demons would go to, but it still killed her to see her sister in so much pain because of so much evil.

"A distraction for what?" Piper's voice interrupted their silent moment. She hated to interrupt them. She understood how Billie must be feeling, it reminded Piper of the first time she saw Prue again. It was a painful and bittersweet experience, but they had to focus on the issue at hand. If the demons went through all that trouble for a distraction, then the end result must be huge.

Christy turned to Piper and sighed. "I'm not allowed to tell you." She said grudgingly. The Elders knew that destiny had to take it's course and that whatever happens had to happen, but that didn't mean that Christy had to agree with them. She found a way of giving the Halliwell's and Billie a hint, she just hoped that they would be able to figure it out. "Listen to your family." Was all she said, and Piper frowned in confusion at the cryptic statement.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Phoebe asked instead. Christy appeared to be thinking about it for a minuet and she turned back to the sisters.

"What's going to happen will take place on midnight at New Year's." She said, deciding that that was the most information she could give out. Piper's frown only deepened.

"But, we just had New Years a month ago." Paige pointed out. Christy sighed.

"Not the regular New Year, the Chinese New Year." She said.

"But... that's February 3rd this year, isn't it?" Phoebe muttered, going over a letter in her head that she had just wrote for her advice column the other day which included research about Chinese Zodiac and the New Year.

"February 3rd? But that's today and it's alright 10 o'clock at night!" Piper exclaimed.

Christy lifted her head to the ceiling where she could hear a rather obnoxious and annoying jingling. Christy turned back to Billie and smiled sadly. "I have to go." She said to Billie gently. Billie's face fell.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, crestfallen. Christy wrapped her arms around Billie's shaking form and hugged her as tightly as possible.

"I'm sorry. Everything happens for a reason." Christy said. Billie and Christy stayed that way for several seconds, clinging to each other in a desperate need for absolution and forgivness.

"I love you Christy." Billie said, her voice choked.

"I love you, too." Christy said. She stepped back and smiled at Billie, then softly reached out and wiped away a few tears. "Goodbye." She said and broke apart into translucent golden lights that swirled up to the ceiling and disappeared.

The sisters turned to Billie and held their breaths, waiting for her to break down again. Instead, Billie finished wiping away her tears and said, her voice shaking, "Christy said to listen to your family, right? So, let's go talk to them." And with that she led the way out of the apartment and the sisters exchanged a dumbfounded look before following.

Bianca and Chris had been flipping through the Book of Shadows for the last half an hour without luck. They couldn't find a single page in there about how to get rid of Pamela's nightmares. Sure, there were pages about dreamwalking, the meaning of dreams and even a few different demons that dealt specifically with dreams and nightmares, but there was nothing about how to get rid of a regular, recurring nightmare.

"This is ridiculous!" Bianca finally exclaimed in frustration, slamming the book shut to emphasize her anger at their lack of progress. Chris glanced up from a book on dreams that he had orbed over to Phoebe's office to grab a few minuets ago and sighed.

"Bianca-" He started to say soothingly.

"Chris." Bianca interrupted him, her voice harsh. She was breathing heavily and her hand was curling into a fist where it rested on the podium.

"Bianca? Are you okay?" Chris asked in concern. He walked over and led Bianca over to the couch. She sat down heavily and tried to even out her erratic breathing, but it was no use.

"Chris, something doesn't feel right." Bianca said, her eyes wide. Her heart was pounding in her chest as if she had been shot up with an overdose of adrenaline and her vision was distorted. It looked like she was looking through a red-tinged pair of sunglasses.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, putting two fingers on Bianca's neck to feel her pulse. He nearly jumped off the couch when he felt how quickly it was beating and instead he tried to lift her head to get her to look at him. "Bianca, what's happening?" Chris demanded, his voice tense with worry.

Bianca finally looked up at Chris and he sucked in a sharp breath. Her face was twisted in a way that he never thought he was see in this lifetime- rage and evil. Bianca had a savage smirk on her face and when she caught the flicker of fear that crossed Chris's face she licked her lips in anticipation of a fight. Chris slowly rose from the couch and backed up a few paces. She followed his steps, her eyes locked on his face predatorily.

"Bianca?" Chris asked. His mind immediately started going over everything that could have happened to her. Possession, a hex, some kind of voodoo... He trailed off when she formed an energy ball in her hand and aimed it at his head. "Bianca!" Chris shouted in outrage, diving behind the couch to avoid the air borne energy ball.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" Wyatt asked, entering the attic just in time to see an energy ball flying at his face. Wyatt's eyes widened and he orbed out then back in. Bianca was standing in the middle of the room, sizing up her opponents. Chris had come out from behind the couch and was holding up his hands in a defensive position. "What the hell?" Wyatt demanded.

Bianca eyes narrowed at Chris, apparently deciding he would be the easier of the two to kill and she conjured an athame in her hand, then threw it directly at him. Chris redirected it towards the wall and not a second later Wyatt swept his arm out at Bianca. Bianca shimmered out of the way of Wyatt's wave of telekinesis. Instead, it hit Chris and he cried out as he was slammed into the wall behind him.

"Chris!" Wyatt called out in blind panic. Wyatt couldn't think of anything except the fact that he had just slammed his brother against the wall with his powers. Forgetting about Bianca momentarily, he started to run across the attic and was stopped by an athame in the back. "Ah!" Wyatt cried out as he fell to the ground and Bianca smirked. Suddenly, a horde of footsteps pounded up the attic stairs as Prue, Henry Jr, Pearl, Pandora, and Patricia entered the room.

"Oh my God!" Patricia exclaimed at the sight in front of her. Bianca was pulling the bloody athame out of Wyatt's back and both Wyatt and Chris were unconscious.

"I told you she would do this!" Pandora exclaimed, turning to her cousins and sister with her hands on her hips. Her flashed dangerously when Bianca spoke.

"Too bad no one listened to you." Bianca smirked and threw an energy ball at Pandora. Pandora held out her hand and a small purple shield appeared. The energy ball was deflected back at Bianca, who was forced to duck out of the way.

"Why are you doing this?" Prue demanded, betrayal showing clearly on her face.

"Because I'm evil and you're not my family." Bianca hissed without remorse and Prue looked as if she had been slapped.

"I stood up for you. I trusted you!" Prue shouted, her fists clenching as rage and betrayal warred inside of her.

"I know. It was way too easy to manipulate you." Bianca smirked at the effect she knew her words were having on Prue. "You're pathetic and weak. You'll never be good enough for this family." Bianca's voice was dripping with delight at the look on Prue's face. Prue's eyes widened as Bianca spoke out things that Prue had talked to her about in confidence and she couldn't stop the humiliating tears that welled up in her eyes.

"You bitch!" Prue screamed with rage and flicked her wrists at Bianca, blowing her up. She knew that Bianca would reform, but after a tense couple of seconds it was obvious that Bianca was not going to reform in the attic.

"Pandora, you heal Chris!" Henry Jr shouted as he grabbed Patricia's hand and ran over to Wyatt. Patricia knelt by Wyatt's side and started healing him as Pandora ran to Chris's side and began healing him as well.

"Are you alright?" Pearl asked Prue gently. Prue was standing there in absolute shock, her mouth clenched tightly shut as she took in what just happened. Prue nodded tensely and Pearl sighed.

"What was all that crap that Bianca was saying?" Henry Jr asked Prue, his brow furrowed.

"I have no idea." Prue lied. Thankfully, she was saved from further question as Wyatt gasped and rolled over onto his back. He coughed for a few seconds and then immediately hugged Patricia as tightly as possible.

"Wyatt... breath... necessary..." Patricia struggled to speak.

"Thanks." Wyatt said sincerely, before letting her go. Chris and Pandora were just standing up when Wyatt ran over and wrapped Chris in a tight hug. "Sorry, Chris." He muttered and Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's okay." He said. Chris waited several seconds and then said, "Wyatt, I'm fine." Wyatt stepped back and smiled at his little brother, slightly embarrassed.

"Right." He said. Then a look of dawning realization took over and he said, "What the hell just happened?"

"Bianca tried to kill us." Henry Jr said bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been so sure that Bianca wanted to be good. When he heard her talking after the incident with Pamela he heard the disgust in her voice when she talked about her murders, so what changed?

"We know that." Pearl said, her voice shaking. "The question is why did she try to kill us?"

"I think she was possessed or cursed or something." Chris said, feeling the inclination to bash his head against a wall but refraining.

"How do you figure?" Wyatt asked, copying Henry Jr's pose and crossing his arms against his chest.

"She knew something was wrong before it happened." Chris said, his entire posture stressed. "Bianca told me that she didn't feel right, that something was wrong. I felt her pulse and it was off the charts. Someone did this to her."

"Are you sure it wasn't just Bianca being... Bianca?" Pandora asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly. Prue was surprisingly quiet, apparently not ready to voice an opinion just yet.

"I'm sure." Chris said defensively. "But if you're not then I don't need your help." Pandora stayed quiet, wanting to help and Chris nodded.

"Whoever did this must have been either really powerful or held some kind of connection to her." Henry Jr said thoughtfully.

"Her mother!" Chris exclaimed, giving into his temptation and slapping his forehead with his hand. "Of course." He muttered.

"What 'of course'?" Prue demanded. "Am I the only one that doesn't get it?" Prue had felt a surge of hope at the thought that Bianca didn't intentionally hurt her, and she prayed that it was the spell talking, not Bianca when she said all those hurtful things.

"It must have been some kind of blood ritual, I can't think of anything else that would be powerful enough to turn her back to evil." Chris said, rushing over to the Book and flipping through it's pages.

"But, Chris... there's no way to break a blood ritual unless her mother undoes it." Wyatt said, his voice sad with the impossibility of this situation.

"I have an idea." Chris said.

After several seconds of silence Patricia asked, "Mind sharing that idea with the rest of us?"

"Look, if we an appeal to her heart that maybe it will override the genetic side of the spell and without that the spell will fall apart." Chris's voice was rushed as he ran to a nearby table, grabbed a pencil and notepad and ran back to the Book.

"What do you mean?" Pandora asked, frowning as she tried to understand what he was saying.

Chris didn't bother looking up from the Book as he answered. "It's the classic biology vs environment argument. It's how the Aunts and Mom decided to save DJ."

"Oh, right." Wyatt said, officially on Chris's train of thought. He walked over to the book and used his telekinesis to flip the Book to the page he knew Chris was looking for. Chris nodded.

"I still don't get it." Pearl admitted.

"It's like this. Just because DJ was born as a demon doesn't mean that he's going to turn out like a demon. It depends on how he's raised. Since DJ's dad raised him to be good, he turned out good." Wyatt explained.

"Okay, good for DJ, but how does that help us with Bianca?" Henry Jr asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because, this spell appealed to her genetics. If it really was a blood hex, then the entire spell is dependent upon her genetics. But Bianca overcame her family history of evil a long time ago. She choose to be good because she's been surrounded by good, but the spell made her forget that. If we can remind her again then she can fight off the spell." Wyatt explained.

"Okay, what do we do?" Henry Jr asked nervously, joining the brothers at the podium. After a moment Patrica, Prue, Pandora and Pearl also joined them and formed a circle around the book.

"First things first, we need every good being that she's really close too." Chris said, finally looking up from the spell he was apparently writing.

"I'll go get Purity." Patricia volunteered and ran down the stairs. She didn't want to orb over to the garage where Purity was with Leo just in case Leo had one of his mortal friends over.

"She's really close with Pamela." Pandora said, then asked, "Where is she? Last time I saw her she was going to talk to Bianca."

Chris looked around guiltily and said, "Yeah, she kind of ran off. She was a little upset."

"I'll find her." Henry Jr offered. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his cousin for a moment, waiting for his sensing powers to kick in. They did a moment later and he orbed out.

"What about Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Paige?" Prue asked.

"They're busy with Billie." Wyatt said. "She's having a rough time." He added sadly. Their lives were the craziest they've ever been right now and it was starting to have serious ramifications.

"That's alright, we should be okay to do this without them." Pearl said.

Just then Patricia orbed in with Purity in tow. Purity's eyes had large bags underneath them and she was yawning loudly. Patricia led her over to the Book and laid a hand on her shoulder.

It was then that Chris realized he had no idea what time it was. He glanced over at the grandfather clock, which had been moved after being destroyed by demons one too many times, and was amazed to see that it was quarter to midnight. "Maybe you should just go back to bed Purity." Chris suggested kindly. Purity looked as if she was considering that for a minuet before she shook her head.

"No, gramma says that I have to stay." Purity said seriously. Everyone exchanged glances of surprise and worry.

"What do you mean 'gramma says'?" Pearl asked her sister, concerned.

"Gramma Patty." Purity elaborated, staring at her sister as if she were an idiot. "She said it's important that we're all here. We have to stay. But..." Purity trailed off and paused as if she were listening to someone speaking. The Halliwell's waited quietly, exchanging strange looks with each other. "She says we need to wait for Bianca. She's going to have something we need."

* * *

Bianca reformed on the street outside the manor and glanced around to make sure no one had seen her. Not that she was worried, of course. If anyone had witnessed it then she would have just killed them.

Bianca smiled at the thought. She suddenly felt so free. Bianca was no longer chained by the morals and principle's of the Halliwell family, of good. She didn't question the evil that was once again flowing through her, she could only think about how to celebrate this new found freedom. Suddenly, a thought came to her. It's been a long time since she committed a murder. Too long, in fact. And Bianca knew the perfect people to start up her killing again- the Halliwell's.

The only problem was that it was notoriously hard to kill the Halliwell's. Their tales of defying death were infamous in the Underworld and Bianca knew that it was nearly impossible. However, being around the Halliwell's so much gave her an advantage that only one other demon ever had- Cole. She knew their most intimate secrets and, suddenly, she had an idea.

Bianca recalled the many late night conversations she and Chris had about the previous time line and their past lives together. As soon as Bianca began thinking about Chris she paused and narrowed her eyes at her memories. They were murky and distorted, as if she was watching them from under the water.

Shaking her discomfort aside, Bianca tried to remember how the other Chris had died. He was stabbed by a blade that was blessed by a good and an evil being so that way the wound couldn't be healed. Bianca knew there was a flaw in her plan. She didn't know any good beings that would bless a blade for her, but then she was struck with inspiration. If she could get her hands on a blade that was already good then all she had to do was bless it herself and it would be ready.

A slow, cruel grin spread over her face as she thought of the perfect blade to use. The cruel irony of her plan made Bianca chuckle once as she checked the street again for any onlookers and then shimmered out.

* * *

Levoca returned to the cave where Zelar was waiting for her and grinned in triumph. "She just cast the spell. Bianca should be returning to her mother any minuet now and I'm positive that at least one of the Halliwell's will follow her."

"How can you be sure?" Zelar demanded, tapping his fingers nervously against the stand that Excallibur rested on.

"Because they are blinded by good and their desire to help. And the half Elder, Chris, is blinded by love." Levoca told Zelar calmly, completely confident in their plan.

"And you're sure the spell worked?" Zelar asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Levoca said, beginning to get irritated at Zelar's apparent lack of confidence.

"I just want to be positive. They can not get their powers tonight. Evil wont stand a chance if they do." Zelar reminded Levoca seriously.

"I know my Lord, but our plan is fool proof." Levoca assured Zelar. Just as he began to look convinced Bianca shimmered in.

Without hesitating she conjured an athame in one hand and an energy ball in the other. Quickly, she threw the energy ball at Zelar and the athame at Levoca. Levoca dived out of the way while Zelar sent a fire ball to intercept Bianca's energy ball and the two exploded in mid-air, causing Bianca and Zelar to be thrown backwards several feet.

Bianca immediately shimmered out from her place on the ground and just as Zelar stood back up she appeared next to Excallibur, and tried to grab it but was shocked and flung back by some kind of invisible force field.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? That you could just come in an take what is mine?" Zelar taunted her as she laid on the floor, trying desperately to catch her breath. Levoca was standing next to Excallibur's case, fortifying the forcefield now that she knew someone was after it. Bianca watched her movements and tried to come up with a plan B.

"No. That's why I brought back up." Bianca smirked as she pulled herself off the floor. Zelar stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened. The only thing Zelar could think was that the Halliwell's were all waiting to come in on Bianca's call. He was out powered and out numbered.

"You're alone. I know you're alone!" Zelar shouted in denial. His panic only made Bianca's confidence increase and she stood up to her full height and glowered at him.

"I'm not stupid enough to come in here alone." She retorted simply, stalling for a little more time. All she needed was for Zelar to be distracted long enough for her to knock him out, then knock Levoca out, which would hopefully weaken the shield enough for Bianca to grab it.

Zelar began to look very anxious and Bianca suddenly shouted out, "Over here!" She waved to herself as if signalling to someone who was behind Zelar and he turned in a panic. Bianca grinned and threw an energy ball directly at his head, then Levoca's in quick succession. "Like taking candy from a baby." She muttered, stepping over their limp bodies as she made her way to Excalibur. The forcefield was still pretty strong, and Bianca decided that her best course of action was to try to weaken it with a couple of energy balls. After several minuets it was finally weak enough for her to reach in and grab the sword. Zelar woke up just in time to see her shimmer out.

"No!" Zelar screamed out, enraged. He stood up, threw a fire ball at Levoca and watched her burst into flames with rage, her dying screams echoing around the small cave ominously.

* * *

Henry Jr orbed back in with Pamela and said, "How's the spell coming."

"Almost done." Chris muttered. The air was thick with silence and tension as Chris finished the spell as quickly as he could. Once finished, Chris read it over several times to make sure he had everything perfect before nodding. "It's done."

"So, the plan is to summon Bianca here, trap her in a crystal cage and then say the spell?" Prue asked, going over the plan once more. She was nervous because Bianca was really good at fighting and she didn't want to hurt her. But Prue also knew that with all the good power in this room Bianca didn't stand a chance.

"I'd say the plan has changed." Bianca said as she shimmered in behind Prue. Prue jumped out of the way reflexively as Bianca thrust Excalibur at her and shouted.

"Get her away from the book!" Wyatt shouted above the clamor as he grabbed the spell and shoved it in his pocket to keep it safe.

Bianca swiped Excalibur in a large circle around herself and caught Henry Jr in the arm. "Ah!" He cried out as blood spurted out of the wound. He clamped a hand to his arm to stop the bleeding as Chris and Wyatt stepped forward to fight her.

"Crystals, circle!" Wyatt shouted and immediately several crystals flew around Bianca and formed a highly charged cage around her. Bianca screamed in rage and slashed at the circle with Excalibur, but that only succeeded in allowing herself to get shocked.

"Quick, say the spell!" Chris said. Wyatt grabbed the spell and laid it out on the book. Pandora and Patricia helped Henry Jr over and the Wyatt picked up Purity so she could see it. They all crowded around the book and began to chant somewhat chaotically:

_"A lost family, a lost friend_

_Let her good again acsend_

_Bring her good back from whence she came_

_And don't protect her from the pain_

_Family in need completes our call_

_Family stands together, strong and tall_

_End the spell, let Bianca see her soul_

_She wil not be tricked by this evil"_

Bianca sucked in a painful looking breath and dropped to her knees with an agonized cry. Excalibur clattered down to the ground beside her and Chris's eyes widened.

"Bianca!" He called. Chris raced over to her, kicked a crystal away and knelled down in front of her. "Bianca?" He asked cautiously.

Chris jumped back in surprise as Bianca let out another blood curdling scream.

"What's happening?" Purity whimpered, staring at Bianca in fear.

"She must be fighting off the evil." Pandora whispered in awe. Bianca's body was convulsing with pain and her nails were digging into her thighs as she gripped them tightly in an attempt to hold onto something and keep herself grounded.

"It's okay, Bianca." Chris said, wrapping her in a hug. "You can fight this."

"We're all here for you." Wyatt added, walking over to them and putting a hand on Bianca's back comfortingly. Bianca let out a less powerful cry and Pamela ran over and threw her arms around Bianca and Chris. Slowly, the others walked over as well and Bianca could feel the love from them seeping into her inner battle against the spell and she finally broke free of it and collapsed into Chris's arms, exhausted.

Purity frowned and got off the ground from where she had been sitting. Purity picked up Excalibur, looked at the ceiling, and said, "Okay."

"Purity, put that down. You could hurt yourself." Wyatt admonished, but Purity ignored him.

"Grams says we need to touch the book, now." Purity said. She went over to the podium and looked up at Wyatt, who had followed her, imploringly. Wyatt sighed and picked it up. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he decided to trust her.

Wyatt followed her over to the large group that was still huddled on the floor. "Everyone join hands." Purity instructed calmly and the family exchanged strange glances. "Bianca, will you be our center and hold this?" Purity asked, handing Bianca Excalibur. Bianca looked incredibly confused, but took it. "Form a circle around Bianca." Purity instructed her family. Chris dropped Bianca's hand and joined hands with his family in a large circle around Bianca.

"What about the Book?" Wyatt asked his youngest cousin.

"We need to be touching it?" Purity asked some invisible guide and she sighed, frustrated. "Fine. Put the Book on the floor and Bianca, will you hold Excallibur on top of it so it's standing up?" Wyatt and Bianca did as she asked and Purity nodded. "Good, now everyone kneel down and touch the Book. Bianca, stay where you are please." Bianca stayed in her crouched position, keeping Excalibur standing on top of the Book while the Halliwell's all kneeled down and touched the book on Purity's say so.

"Why are we doing what a nine year old is telling us to?" Henry Jr asked, staring at Purity with confusion.

"Because Grams said so." Purity said and Henry Jr shut up, realizing that there was something important going on.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"Wait." Purity told him.

Just then, the grandfather clock began chiming that it was midnight and Excalibur was suddenly encased with a golden light that started at it's tip and worked its way down to the base. When the light hit the base it touched the book and suddenly a thousand different colored lights were running across the cover of the book. The lights were ethereal as they danced and shimmered around the book.

Suddenly, the the lights shot up the hands of the Halliwell's touching the Book and danced their way through their bodies. Each Halliwell lit up with a different color for several long moments and they all closed their eyes in the exaltation of the moment.

Slowly the lights faded from the room and it was another few minuets before they opened their eyes.

"What the hell was that?"


End file.
